I've Been in Love with Love
by gleefan987
Summary: When Brittany needs a distraction from a past relationship, she finds herself in the company of the Actress/Singer Santana Lopez. Will Santana be able to help Brittany get over her ex? The love story between a New York nobody and a Famous Latina.
1. Gorgeous Stranger

**AN: Hello! This story comes from a dream I had and I figured that since it worked for Stephenie Meyer, then it should work for me (: I actually have no idea what I am doing so some feedback would be awesome! Please enjoy (:**

Chapter 1: Gorgeous Stranger

Blond hair whipped around the corner as she distanced herself from her home-correction, her former home. How could she have been so stupid to think that this was actually going to work? Nothing from her 23 years of life could have prepared her for this feeling; this feeling of hurt, embarrassment, but most of all the feeling of being worth nothing. She hated herself for falling for _her_ again. She wanted so badly to hate _her_ but _her_ smile was captivating, _her_ voice was like velvet when _she_ whispered sweet nothings into her ear, _her_ body would make a goddess jealous, and she was drawn into _her_ again and again. Well apparently she would never be good enough and was being tossed aside like last week's trash so _she_ could 'upgrade' again. The blond needed to get her mind away from her old home, but mainly _her_, before she collapsed on the street and broke down completely. Blue eyes frantically searched for any type of distraction, really anything would work. She just needed her brain to stop reminding her of the hurt.

Finally she spotted the perfect thing to help her get distracted. Outside of her favorite bookstore there was a big sign posted alerting any passerby of the event.

_Magazine signing and Pictures at 3pm with the gorgeous…._

The rest of the sign was blocked by a rather large man thoroughly enjoying his hotdog, but the blond didn't care what the rest of it said as she glanced down at her watch. The purple face read 2:55. _Perfect_, she thought as she made her way into the crowded store.

The tall blond carefully sifted through the store and took in the crowd around her. There were a lot of people holding signs and looking anxious to meet the mystery, well at least to her, gorgeous person advertised on the sign. Most of the crowd was made up of teen aged girls who were so excited some of them were literally vibrating with their uncontrolled enthusiasm. The blond gave them a wary glance and decided that perhaps she'd better stand towards the back in case one of the fan girls made a bum rush for the stage. Some of them looked like that was there actual plan.

A couple of minutes passed and the blond was starting to think that her distraction was a bust, but then a tiny brunette woman dressed in a horrendous sweater, plaid skirt, and knee high socks walked onto the stage. The strangely dressed woman had a microphone and tapped it a few times to get the crowd's attention.

"Hello everyone, I am so excited to see all of you here to support my dear friend. She and I go way back to the tender age of 7 when we met at our private elementary school. I remember it as if it was only yesterday. I was wearing the cutest yellow summer dress and I even had a matching bonnet. It was tied in a graceful bow under my chin. That was the very first outfit I ever picked out by myself. My dads were so proud that they took numerous pictures to document the momentous occasion and put it in my scrap book for the Spring of Age 7. There was a slight dew to the ground when I strolled the playground…" the woman rambled on

"Rachel, shut the hell up! No one wants to hear your life story. Get on with it", someone yelled from behind the curtain. The blond couldn't help but chuckle at the comment and silently thanked the mystery voice.

"Right, sorry," the brunette said. "You all will proceed to make a line starting at the stairs and wait patiently for your turn for pictures and autographs." She smiled out at the crowd and gave a little wave that indicated the crowd could form the line. That was when all hell broke loose. The blond was right when she thought there was going to be a bum rush. Girls started screaming and throwing elbows in their attempts to reach the front of the line.

The blond quickly ducked towards the back of the store to avoid any possible injuries from the crazy fan girls. Who was the person all of these girls were waiting for? She was clearly someone famous because otherwise who would get an autograph or a picture from a random stranger? Actually now that the blond thought about it, asking random strangers for autographs and pictures sounded like fun. She made a mental note to put that on her "Random Shit I Gotta Do" list.

While the blond was musing about strangers, the security guards were able to get the crowd under control but not before a girl lost a tooth and another managed to get a black eye. The short woman was clearly shocked at the behavior but continued to raise the microphone to lips to finally introduce the gorgeous stranger.

"Without any further ado, I give you…" The blond was unable to catch the name that was announced because the second the curtain opened the crowd went nuts and was so loud the blond could barely think straight. That might have also been because the most beautiful women she had ever seen had stepped out onto the stage.

The woman immediately captivated the blond. This glorious woman had dark curls that framed her perfect face. She had a tiny smirk that graced her lips and took the blonds breath away. The brunette had dark, caramel skin and the blue eyed blond wonder if her skin tasted like caramel too. As she walked, no, glided across the stage, the blond was able to appreciate the Latina's perfectly shaped ass. The blond was sure that her eyes were the size of dinner plates and her jaw was dragging along the floor and people were probably judging her but she really didn't care. She clearly died in the bum rush for the stage and was now in heaven with this brunette angel.

The blond would have been content to just stare at the woman on stage forever but she was pulled out of her revive when she was prodded in the back to move forward in line. She snapped her head forward and chastised herself for acting like one of those crazy girls but damn, that woman was perfect.

Slowly but surely the line moved along and the blond was finding herself closer to the gorgeous woman on the sage. It wasn't until the blond was 2 people away from the angel did she realize that she didn't even have a magazine to be signed. She didn't have much time to worry though because she was being guided up in front of the Latina.

"Hi I Santana Lopez," the woman said in a tired voice not looking up from the table in front of her. "What's your name?" she asked in the same monotone.

The blond had to clear her throat so she didn't sound weird. But even with that her reply sounded a little strained. "My name is Brittany S. Pierce"

The Latina finally looked up from the table to question why she didn't have a magazine but the second her brown eyes locked onto blue ones her only thought was _wooooooowww_. The two held the eye contact because neither was willing to look away. Santana had never seen eyes so blue nor had Brittany seen eyes that were so deep she felt like she would fall into them. The moment felt perfect to the two women, almost as if they were in a romantic comedy or fan fiction, but they didn't care. They would have happily stared at each other forever except their little moment was ruined when someone, Rachel, rudely cleared her throat to alert the two of the impatient girls still in line.

"I-I'm sorry th-that I don't have a magazine for you to sign," Brittany managed to stutter out. _Wow, way to screw that up Pierce_ she thought.

"Oh that's fine," said Santana with a small smile. "Do you still want a picture?" she asked in a hopeful voice. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around the blond and pull her in tight to her body….for uhhh the picture.

"Oh yeah, of course." Brittany smiled and took out her phone, handing it to Rachel so she could take the picture.

Santana shocked Rachel and Brittany by actually getting out of her chair and walking around the small table so she could be closer to the blond…for the picture. Santana gently wrapped her arm around a slim waist and tugged until Brittany was pressed against her side. She inhaled and caught a waft of the blonde's shampoo - Green Apple. Brittany snaked her arm over Santana's shoulders and was surprised by how well their two bodies fit together, almost as if they were meant to be together, like two puzzle pieces.

Brittany glanced down at the Latina and her breath got stuck in her throat. She was standing next to the most beautiful woman in the world, no the universe and she couldn't be happier. Santana looked up through bashful eyes because she was thinking the exact same thing.

Before they knew it, Rachel was handing Brittany back her phone and ushering the next girl from line up to Santana. Brittany looked shocked that their little moment was over and so did Santana.

"Bye Santana, it was nice meeting you" Brittany said with sad and wanting eyes.

"Bye Brittany" was all Santana said as the gorgeous blond walked off the stage.

Once Brittany was off the stage she glanced back at the woman she would probably never see again and let out a deep sigh. She caught Santana's eye and gave her a small smile and a wave before she turned and went out the door.

Santana continued to stare after the blond as if willing her to come back. But Santana had to accept that she would never see the blond again and that thought made her chest tighten. She walked back around her table and flopped down, praying that her day was almost over. She simply didn't want to see any more fans today.

"Brittany" Santana let the name roll off her tongue and enjoyed the tingles that it caused. It was then that Santana decided that she would see the blond again.

**AN: Thank you for reading! If you have time, drop a review! I would love to hear what you guys think of this. Should I continue this? Or scrap it because it was so bad you burned your eyes? Haha but seriously let me know what you guys think! Thanks again. **

**p.s. Sorry for any and all grammatical/spelling errors**


	2. Twitter Update!

**AN: Thanks for the feedback on chapter 1. Don't worry you will find out who ****_her_**** is all in good time. Plus expect some super cheesy moments in this fic because I LOVE CHEESE! I also need it to make me happy because of all the Bram ): I don't like Bram…anyways please enjoy this next chapter and leave some feedback! Also sorry for any mistakes.**

Chapter 2: Twitter Update!

5 hours. It had been 5 hours since Santana had met the beautiful blond named Brittany. 5 hours of her thinking about the blonde's deep blue eyes and her amazing body. 5 hours of Santana moping around like a baby and Rachel was getting tired of it.

After the last fan had received their autograph and picture, Santana had rushed outside hoping that the blond would have been waiting outside the doors. However there was no Brittany and Santana's heart sank as she let out a sigh and climbed into her limo that was waiting to take her home.

Once she got home, Santana flung herself on to the couch and buried her face into the cushions. She had not moved from her spot in quite some time and her best friend/roommate/manager, Rachel, couldn't take it anymore.

"Santana, for heaven's sake, get up!" Rachel said in an exasperated tone. The only response was muffled whines coming from the sofa and Santana to flailing her arms and legs around like a child have a temper tantrum. If Rachel hadn't been so concerned for her friend, she might have found Santana amusing and taken a video for future blackmailing opportunities, but she was too nice and decided not to. "Santana Maria Lopez you get off of the couch this instant!"

Santana froze and looked up at Rachel like she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did Rachel just use her full name? Oh hell no. She narrowed her eyes and sent a glare in Rachel's direction. Rachel visibly gulped but stood her ground.

"No thanks Mom. I'm going to stay right here and wallow in my sadness. I am an adult and I can lie on this couch forever," said the Latina as she stuck her tongue out. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said right before diving her face back between the cushions.

Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Santana you leave me with no other options. If you don't get up right now I will…" Rachel trailed off as she looked around the room for something to threaten the Latina with. Her eyes landed on the mantle that was covered in pictures and smiled devilishly. "Ok, if you don't get up I'll send your horrible freshman yearbook picture, the one with you in braces and glasses, to every tabloid company in the US," she finished with a smirk.

Santana gasped and rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

"I'm up! Please don't send them!" the Latina begged on her knees.

Rachel scoffed at her friend because it had been an empty threat, but Santana didn't need to know that. She calmly sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her signaling for Santana to take a seat.

"Ok Santana, let's talk. Why are you so sad?" Rachel asked in a sympathetic voice.

Santana sat quietly for a minute so she could gather her thoughts that had been scrambled for the past 5 hours.

"Well I met that girl today. Brittany," she finally said in a quiet, almost shy voice.

"And why would that make you sad?" Rachel was confused. She thought Santana liked the blond.

"She makes me sad because she is so perfect. Good God Rach, did you see her eyes? They were like the ocean from the Bahamas, so blue unlike that shit we call an ocean here. I only looked at them for, like, a second and I could already feel myself drowning in them, but it was a good drowning. Then her flawless blond hair; I just wanted to run my fingers through it. And her body," Santana had to pause for a minute thinking about it. "Even though she was wearing a jacket and jeans I could tell that her body was banging. And don't even get me started on how perfect her ass is. Like wow. Then once she started speaking she stuttered and it was the fucking cutest thing I have ever heard in my entire life. I was immediately drawn into to her. I want, no, I need to know more about her."

"Okkkaaayyy," Rachel draws out. "I'm still not sure how that makes you sad."

"Ugh Rachel, don't you get it," Santana all but yells. She threw back her head in frustration and put her hands over her eyes. "She makes me sad because I know that I will never see her again. All I have is her fucking name and that will do me no good at all. I was so captivated by her and I needed to know her but I will never fucking see her again. So I'm sorry if I'm a little upset that I met the woman of my dreams only for her to be gone again in a few minutes."

"Why didn't you just get her phone number when you met her?"

"Because I was too distracted by her beauty to have any coherent thoughts," Santana sighed out as she slumped further into the couch.

"Wow," Rachel said, "I haven't seen you this enamored by a girl since Qu…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" the Latina yelled furiously, cutting of Rachel before she could finish her sentence. "Brittany is nothing like that monster and I am ashamed that you would even imply that." Santana was breathing heavy and glaring at her best friend.

"I wasn't suggesting that she was like _her_," Rachel was careful to avoid the name, "but I was saying that it's refreshing to see you swept up in happiness because of this girl."

"Happiness?" Santana asked skeptically. "You mean crippling depression? I'm never going to see her again! So then by association I will never be happy again!"

"Oh please Santana, stop being so overly dramatic," Rachel huffed out as she crossed her arms.

"Oh why hello Kettle, have you met my friend the Pot," Santana asked with heavy sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Fine Santana be mean to me. I just won't tell you my idea for you to meet Brittany again." Rachel just sat there smugly.

"Wait, what? You have a plan? Tell me," Santana said excitedly.

"First," Rachel started, "You need to apologize. And second you need to say please."

Santana rolled her eyes and gave a little disgruntled huff but complied none the less.

"Rach, I am terribly sorry for making fun of you. I would say that it will never happen again but let's be real, it will happen again. And will you please, please, please with unbleached cane sugar or dehydrated and granulated cane juice, or whatever the hell sugar you Vegans use, on top?" Santana finished her apology with batting her eyelashes.

Rachel looked at Santana with narrowed eyes and Santana was worried that her apology hadn't been enough. However Rachel finally smiled at her and accepted the apology.

"Why thank you Santana. I graciously accept your apology even though you could have added a bit more emotion behind some of your soliloquy. And yes I will help you find Brittany again.

Santana fist pumped and patiently waited for Rachel to tell her the plan.

"Ok so you know how you have a lot of followers on Twitter?" Santana nodded along with Rachel. "Well what if you tweet asking all of the fans that met you today to tweet you the pictures of you with them," Rachel finished with a smile.

"That's brilliant," the Latina said enthusiastically.

"You have no idea what that means do you?" Santana bashfully shook her head no. She had no idea where her friend was going with this. "Well you see once people tweet you their pictures you will be able to tell if Brittany tweeted you. You get her twitter name, send her a direct message and boom the rest is simple. Do you get it now?"

Santana jumped up and hugged her best friend like there was no tomorrow. This was the best idea she had ever heard of and she was thankful that Rachel was so smart.

"You are a genius Rach!" The Latina let go of Rachel and whipped out her iPhone where quickly opened her Twitter app. "I am going to tweet that right now." She typed furiously on the touch screen until she was happy with the tweet and read it out loud to Rachel. "Hey guys! I had such a blast meeting with you today! If you got a pic with me tweet it to me! I want to see your pretty faces again."

"That sounds perfect San. Tweet it."

"Done and done. Now what do we do?"

"Now we wait." Santana let out a sigh and held up her phone like it was the Holy Grail.

* * *

Once Brittany left the bookstore she felt sad again. The signing had been the perfect distraction but now that it was over she could feel the hurt coming back. As she glanced back at the store she wondered briefly if she should wait outside for the Latina to reappear. But then her thoughts took over and said that she would never be good enough for someone as beautiful as Santana, so she let out a hurt sigh and slowly made her way home.

Inside of her tiny flat style apartment, Brittany had changed into her favorite duck footie pajamas. Once she was in her favorite pj's she went to grab her laptop and snuggled up with her cat, Lord Tubbington, on the couch.

She impatiently waited for her slow browser to start up, drumming her fingers along the keys as she let out a breath of frustration at her outdated computer. Once she had finally managed to pull up Google she typed _Santana Lopez_ into the search bar. Over 73,000 results popped up and the blond clicked on the first page on the list.

That link just so happened to be Santana's Wikipedia page. The blond admired the Latina's picture before scrolling down to read more about her.

_Santana Maria Lopez: age 24, born in Valencia, California to Carlos and Maribel Lopez. She was raised in Kings Point, New York after moving there when she was 5._

Brittany took in the info but kept scrolling. She needed to know what Santana was famous for and why her name sounded so familiar.

_Santana Lopez is an American actress and singer who is best known for her role in the musical comedy television series Joy, as Naya Rivera._

That's where Brittany had heard of Santana. She was on Joy. Brittany personally didn't watch the show but her 15 year old sister, Haley, did and she loved it.

"That would explain all of the screaming girls," Brittany said to Lord Tubbington. "I know LT, she is absolutely beautiful." Brittany continued to stare at the gorgeous Latina that she had met a few hours ago. LT decided that Brittany had started at the picture for a little too long because he placed his paw upon her hand, signaling that it was time to change the page.

The next page that Brittany pulled up was the Latina's Twitter page. Brittany decided that the brunette was the most beautiful woman on the planet because even her Twitter picture was stunning. Brittany was about to sift through her twitpics when she noticed the newest tweet.

_Hey guys! I had such a blast meeting with you today! If you got a pic with me tweet it to me! I want to see your pretty faces again._

Brittany had completely forgotten about the picture, how could she have forgotten a picture with that goddess? Quickly, Brittany jumped up and got her phone off of the charger, scaring LT away in the process.

"Sorry buddy," she said as she opened up her pictures. She clicked on the newest one and gasped.

There on her phone was the picture of her and Santana holding tightly onto each other and gazing deeply into the others eyes. They looked so perfect together, like Yin and Yang or Shaggy and Scooby. If someone didn't know any better, they might say that Brittany and Santana looked like the perfect couple.

Following Santana's instructions, Brittany quickly tweeted the picture.

_ unicornzROCK: Got to meet SantanaLopez today, what a successful day (:_

She attached the file for the picture and tweeted it. She smiled when she saw it appear on her news scroll and opened the picture again to stare at the Latina again.

Brittany was about to close her Twitter page when she got a notification. Curious she looked back at her tweet and let out a small giggle. Her little sister had retweeted and favorited her tweet about Santana. She also replied to it.

_ halestormz: OMG Britt! I am soooo jelly right meow._

Haley's twitter slang always cracked Brittany up. She was sure that she was going to get a text or a call from Haley tomorrow asking her all about her meeting with the star.

While stifling a yawn Brittany made her way to bed and turned out her lights. She had just climbed under the covers when her phone beeped, signaling another notification from Twitter. Curious she opened up her Twitter page. Brittany took one look at the screen then dropped her phone in shock.

_1 New Direct Message:_

_ SantanaLopez_

**AN: Thanks for reading! Wanna know a secret? I heard that the review button is a little promiscuous and doesn't mind being used ;) so go on and use it!**

**If you guys have any questions or thoughts about this you can PM me or tweet me gleefan987_**

**p.s. I think I'm going to start calling myself the Midnight Writer because I only get inspiration to write at random times really late at night/really early in the morning. I wrote this at 2am. Woops. **


	3. Starbucks and Sweat Pants

**AN: Hi :) On this chapter the beginning has a bit of an overlap between Santana and Brittany because I couldn't decide which point of view I wanted it from, so I just did both. Also if you can, I would love some feedback on the flow of the plot. Is it too slow? Too fast? Let me know. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3: Starbucks and Sweat Pants

Brittany sat staring at her phone for a solid minute before she was able to form any thoughts other than _uhhhhhh_. Once she finally regained her right state of mind, she cautiously scooped up her phone and opened up the direct message.

_Hi Britt, it's Santana. We met earlier today. I was wondering if I could get your number. So we can hang out. And stuff._

Brittany's heart melted when Santana called her _Britt._ She giggled a little at the message because even in text format, Brittany could tell that the Latina was nervous.

She quickly typed her reply, trying not to sound so anxious.

_Hey San! Yeah of course I remember you. My number is 917-555-5683. Text me :)_

_Way to fail at not sounding too eager_ she thought. Brittany was also worried that maybe the smiley face was too much but she tended to add the face she was currently making to her messages, and right now she could barely contain her megawatt smile.

But Brittany barely had time to fret her face decision because her phone started to beep again. This time it was for a new text message. She sucked in a breath and eagerly opened the message.

_917-555-2748: Hey it's Santana_

_Britt: Hey Santana_

_Santana: Hi :) so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get some coffee. with me. tomorrow?_

Brittany had to read the message a few times before she actually registered what it said. Had Santana just asked her out? No, of course not. Brittany wasn't wanted by anyone. She didn't deserve love, or at least that's what she thought. But she was still eager to see the brunette again so she said yes.

_Britt: That would be great :) when and where?_

_Santana: How about the Starbucks on 6__th__ ave? at 3?_

_Britt: That sounds perfect :) i will see you tmmrw at 3_

_Santana: awesome :) see you then_

Brittany closed her phone and snuggled further into her bed thinking of a gorgeous Latina and Starbucks.

"Good night LT," she said looking over at her cat who had snuggled up against her legs. "I'm going to go see Santana Lopez tomorrow. Yes, she's the one from the computer." Lord Tubbington meowed at Brittany. "I know; I'm excited too." The blond let he eyes close and she dreamed of what the next day might hold.

* * *

"Rachel, this is fucking useless," Santana whined while she lied upside down on the couch; her feet pointed straight up and her head flopped over the cushions towards the floor. "None of these pictures are of her. What if she doesn't even have a Twitter? Then I'm seriously fucked!"

Rachel looked up from the laptop that was perched on her knees and glanced over at her best friend. Santana looked like a lost puppy with her lower lip that jutted out slightly further than her upper one and with the girl upside down; it made her look even more pathetic. It was actually also extremely cute so Rachel slyly took out her phone and snapped a quick picture of the Latina. She would save that one for a later date.

"Don't worry this will work. And if she doesn't have a Twitter she seriously needs to get into the 21st century. I personally love Twitter," Rachel said as she continued to open the pictures that were sent in to Santana.

"Oh believe me Rach, I know you love Twitter. You have, like 5 different accounts," Santana said with a roll of her eyes. "Who seriously wants to follow _ RBerryHeadbands_ or _ RBerrySocks_? Why are those even necessary?"

"Well if you must know both of those accounts have over 1,000 followers combined. Their relevance is so that when I start a new sock or headband trend, people can look to my page and find all of the original looks. Also if I recall correctly, you follow both of those accounts," the short brunette looked over at Santana with a raised eye brow.

"Oh I do follow those accounts. They are the funniest accounts I follow," Santana said seriously, well as seriously as she could while lying upside on a couch.

Rachel furrowed her brow at the Latina's response.

"Those aren't parody accounts nor are they intended to be comical in any way." Rachel was confused at how anyone could find pictures of socks and headbands funny.

"Trust me Berry, they are hilarious," Santana said with a small giggle. "But back to the serious business. Have you received any pictures from my gorgeous blond?"

"Oh _your_ gorgeous blond is she," Rachel asked while smirking at her best friend. Santana didn't respond verbally but chose to reply physically with a nice little birdy directed in Rachel's direction. "Rude," was all Rachel muttered before she kept checking the incoming tweets.

"Ok, I'm tired. Check one more than we'll call it a night," Santana said in defeat. She was never going to find the blond again and staying up obsessing over her Twitter wasn't going to help solve anything.

"Well would you look at that," Rachel said in awe. The last picture she opened, and presumably the last one for the night, contained the blond girl Santana was obsessing over. Rachel took in the picture, with the two girls wrapped around each other, and decided that it was probably one of the cutest pictures she had ever seen. If she didn't know any better, she would say that the pair made a perfect couple. "Ohhhh Santanaaaa," she sang out.

"Shut up Rach. Let's just go to bed. It's over."

"Oh so you don't want to see this amazing picture I just found of you and Brittany," Rachel asked with mock surprise in her voice.

"WHAT?!" Santana flip herself off the couch by swinging her legs over her head and doing an ungraceful flip onto her knees. "Ow," she mumbled as she pushed off of the floor and ran over to Rachel, yanking the laptop up into her arms. When she saw the tweet she froze.

_ unicornzROCK: Got to meet SantanaLopez today, what a successful day (:_

Santana looked at the picture and couldn't help but smile. The picture was just too perfect for words. Santana continue to stare at the picture until she felt a sharp flick to her ear.

"Rachel what the hell," the Latina snapped, finally removing her eyes from the screen.

"You were staring at the screen for, like 5 minutes. I tried calling your name but you didn't hear me," Rachel said with raised hands to help prove her innocence. "Are you going to stare at the picture all night or are you actually going to send her a direct message?"

"Oh right." Santana had completely forgotten the plan while she was looking at the picture. She quickly typed out the message and hit send before she could chicken out, also before she could realize how dorky she sounded. "There, I sent it." The Latina mentally high-fived herself.

"What did you say," Rachel asked curiously.

"I just asked for her number and if maybe she wanted to hang out with me," Santana replied while staring at the screen. She was trying to use her Jedi mind tricks to get the reply to come sooner.

Finally Santana saw a notification of a new message.

_1 Direct Message_

_ unicornzROCK_

Santana quickly opened the message and then did a little squeal, which she will later deny, as she ran over to her phone to text the blond.

"Wait, what happened," Rachel asked. Santana was just typing away furiously on her phone.

"I got her number so now I'm sending her a text." Santana looked like a kid in a candy shop as she waited, not so patiently for the blond to reply.

"Ask her out already." Rachel said as she followed Santana around, trying to get a glance of the phone over the Latina's shoulder but was finding it extremely difficult to do because Santana kept moving around their living room in a trance like state and continuing to text the blond.

Suddenly Santana started dancing around the room. Rachel was so caught off guard by the random dancing; she didn't have time to move out of the way as one of Santana's elbows came in contact with the right side of her face.

"Ow," Rachel yelled as she fell to the floor in pain. Santana immediately stopped her dancing to help her best friend off of the floor.

"Shit Rachel, I am so sorry," the Latina apologized as she led Rachel, who was cupping her face, over to the couch. "I didn't mean to hit you in the face. Here let me see it," Santana said as she carefully removed Rachel's fingers from her face.

The spot Santana elbowed was red and was already starting to bruise. She winced when she saw the tiny cut on the bridge of Rachel's nose.

"How bad is it," Rachel asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. The entire right side of her face was in pain and she could practically feel it swelling.

"Well..." Santana drew out. "It looks good. Yeah, it's totally fine. I bet it won't even bruise," she said in an unconvincing voice.

"I know your lying. I can feel it starting to bruise." Rachel said as she got up to get an ice pack from the freezer. She returned with a bag of frozen peas pressed to her face because she couldn't find any of the ice packs. Santana tried not to smile at the image of Rachel holding peas to her face.

"It's not funny Santana. This really freaking hurts," Rachel whined out. Santana had to try even harder not to laugh. "Why were you even spastically dancing around our living room?"

"Well I asked Brittany to go get coffee with me tomorrow and she said yes," Santana almost squealed out with excitement. Santana looked over at her friend, expecting her to be smiling just as big but instead Rachel just stared at the Latina. "You're not happy for me?"

"No I am, but I might be a little bit happier if I didn't get elbowed in the face as a result of said date," Rachel huffed out, still visibly upset with Santana.

"Well I am happy so you should be happy too! Anyways, I'm going to bed," the Latina said as she got off the couch. "I needz to getz mah beauty sleep for mah hot date with Brittz tomorrow," she said in her faux ghetto voice. She leaned into Rachel and placed a careful kiss to her forehead. "I love you, good night!" She then started to walk off toward her room.

"Good night Santana. I love you too," Rachel called out to the Latina before she got up from the couch and headed to her own room.

Once Santana was in bed she couldn't help but open up her Twitter and stare at the picture of her and Brittany. She decided that she needed the picture for herself so she took a screen shot of it before closing the app and falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_Young hearts, out our minds_

_ Running 'til we outta time_

_ Wild child's lookin' good_

_ Living hard just like we should_

_ Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)_

_ That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)_

_ Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)_

_ Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side_

_ Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)_

_ We'll keep dancing 'til we die _

Brittany's body swayed in perfect time to the beat of the song. She was losing herself in the music and she absolutely loved it. When she was able to just stop thinking of everything and feel everything instead; those were her favorite moments.

She could feel her muscles aching and flexing as they tried to keep up with her movements. There was a bit of sweat on her brow and one of her rolled up sweat pant legs was falling down but she didn't care. This was her moment.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_ Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_ So while you're here in my arms,_

_ Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Brittany finished up her dance with a no handed cartwheel and a gangster pose. She was trying to catch her breath and slow her heart rate down when someone started to clap loudly behind her, causing her heart rate to pick back up.

She looked up in the mirror at the intruder. Once she realized who it was Brittany let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and went to meet her friend and dance partner, Mike Chang.

"Dang Brittany, that was seriously amazing," Mike said in an awestruck voice. "How long did it take you to choreograph that one?"

"That wasn't choreographed," Brittany said with a smirk. "That was free style." Brittany made her way over to her bag that was at the opposite side of the room and sat down to start stretching out her muscles.

"That was free style," Mike asked incredulously. Brittany gave him a single nod in reply. "I've been dancing just as long as you and I couldn't have free styled that well."

"Well that's because your ninja skills are nowhere near as amazing as my Caucasian skills. Fact," Brittany said with a small shrug.

"I'm pretty sure that was extremely racist," Mike said with narrowed eyes.

"Were you offended," the blond asked as she looked up from her stretching.

"No."

"Well then it wasn't racist, duh. Now help me stretch my hams." Mike rolled his eyes at his childhood friend but stepped forward to help her stretch. "Anyways what are you doing here? I thought you had today off?"

"Oh I do," Mike said over the leg he was helping Brittany stretch. "Tina just sent me in because she wants to know if you maybe want to go to lunch with us."

"I can't today Mikey. I have a date," Brittany said with a huge smile.

"That's awesome Britt. Boy or Girl?" It was no secret that Brittany swung both ways. She was a firm believer that gender didn't matter, but rather who the person was. None of her friends ever questioned her when she would bring a new girl or boy to a party; they just accepted that that was who Brittany was.

"It's a girl."

"Oo la la. What's her name? Do I know her," Mike excitedly asked. Brittany laughed at the excitement in his voice. He was almost as excited as she was.

"I don't want to jinx anything yet," Brittany said shyly. "I'm pretty sure you know her though," she added. It wasn't a lie because she was pretty sure that Mike watched Joy with his fiancée, Tina.

"Fine Ms. Bond, be all secretive. I didn't even really want to know." Brittany could tell that he was dying to know and the way he was slightly pouting almost made her cave and tell him she was going out with Santana Lopez. Almost. "What time is this date at? You could still maybe come to lunch with us."

"It's at 3," she said while digging through her bag looking for her water bottle.

"Uhhh Britt, it's already 2:50," Mike said while glancing at the wall clock.

"WHAT?! Shit I'm going to be late," Brittany yelled as she frantically started throwing her belongings back into her bag. "I gotta go! By Mikey, have fun with Tina, but not too much fun," the blond yelled back at her best friend as she ran out of the front doors to the studio.

* * *

Shit. Brittany was so late. She glanced down at her purple watch and read 3:07. Fuck. She quickened her pace as she practically ran towards 6th Ave. She dodged, ducked, dipped, dived, and dodged people on the sidewalk around her. A few times she almost fell but she quickly recovered and continued her race towards her date.

Finally she could see the Starbucks come into view. She slowed down to a walk so she didn't look ridiculous by running into a Starbucks full of people. Quickly the dancer pushed open the door and looked around the small shop. Her eyes finally landed on a gorgeous Latina who was sitting in the corner and looking sadly down at her phone. Perhaps Brittany should have texted her saying that she was running late. Well it was too late now.

Brittany weaved her way between the tables and stood awkwardly in front of the brunette until she snapped her head up from her phone and smiled at the blond. Santana got up out of her seat and Brittany suddenly felt awkward. Was she supposed to hug Santana? Give her a hand shake or maybe a high-five? No, giving her a high-five would be awkward.

She didn't have much of a choice when the Latina suddenly pulled her into a hug. Thank God Brittany didn't go with the handshake. She already loved the feeling of hugging Santana.

When Santana pulled away Brittany immediately missed the contact.

"Hi," Santana breathed out. She sat down and pointed towards the open chair, signaling Brittany to take a seat. "I already ordered for you. Is hot chocolate ok?" The Latina kept playing with her hands. She was nervous and it suddenly made Brittany feel a lot more confident.

"That's perfect," Brittany said with a large smile. "Also I am so sorry that I was late, I got caught up at studio." Brittany took a sip of her hot chocolate so she wouldn't start rambling out apologizes for being late.

"Oh that's fine. I was just worried that maybe you wouldn't show up," Santana said shyly as she looked at her lap. "I mean this is kind of weird. I just randomly met you yesterday and then I get all creepy and send you a message on Twitter asking for your phone number. Who does that really? I mean why I would even assume that you would want to see me again I don't know. I'm just some random stranger that you got a picture with." The Latina was rambling and Brittany thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. Here, sitting in front of her was this gorgeous woman who was acting all shy and nervous in front of the dancer. Brittany couldn't help the small grin that was etched upon her face.

"Santana," Brittany said calmly getting the brunette's attention. "I don't think it's weird that you contacted me."

"You don't," the Latina asked bashfully.

"No, not at all. I was actually thinking up ways of getting in contact with you again but I had no idea how. So trust me when I say that I was very excited to see your message," the dancer said with a soft smile. She could see Santana physically relax at her words.

"So you said that you got caught up at the studio," Santana started. "Are you a singer?"

"No, I'm a dancer."

"I should have known," said the Latina.

"And why is that?"

"You're outfit," Santana was slowly looking up and down Brittany's body. "Cute sweats by the way." She sent a wink in the blonde's direction, gaining more of her confidence.

Brittany looked down at her sweat clad legs and literally face palmed herself. She had completely forgotten that she was still in her dance clothes that consisted of sweat pants and a tight tank top.

"Shit, sorry about that." Brittany finally took in what the brunette was wearing; black skinny jeans with a light gray V-neck and a cute scarf. Brittany looked like a hobo in comparison. "I was freaking out about being late so I completely forgot to change." She was so embarrassed.

"It's fine. Like I said, you look cute," Santana said with a smile in the blonde's direction. Brittany was blushing so hard at this point she probably was as red as a tomato. "But you said that you dance. Where?"

"I actually co-own a studio with my friend. It's called _Fancy Dance_."

Santana let out a little giggle at the funny name. Brittany thought it was the cutest giggle she had ever heard and she wanted to hear more of it.

"Enough about me, what about you," Brittany asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm an actress and currently working on the TV show Joy, well not currently because we're on break. Do you watch the show?"

"I don't actually," Brittany said as she made a guilty face. "But my little sister watches it and she loves it."

Santana nodded her approval. She was secretly glad that Brittany didn't watch her show. She didn't want Brittany liking her just because she was famous.

The pair sat at the coffee shop and talked continuously for hours. The conversation never lacked nor did it ever get awkward. Brittany was having a great time and was pretty sure that she would never get tired of talking to Santana. They talked about anything and everything ranging from favorite animal to first kisses to conspiracy theories. The dancer never wanted the day to end. Sadly, it had to.

Santana glanced at the time on her phone and widened her eyes. It was cute. Brittany also looked at the clock and noticed that it was now 6:30. They had been at the coffee shop for over 3 hours.

"Shoot, I have to go," Santana said with a frown. "My best friend/manager planned a 'family' dinner for us and she will kill me if I'm late"

Brittany also frowned but nodded as she stood up to leave.

"I had a really great time with you," Brittany said awkwardly looking at her feet.

"Me too Britt." Brittany's heart melted at the nickname.

She melted even more when Santana pulled her into another surprise, but not unwanted, hug.

"We should do this again sometime," Santana said as she pulled away. Brittany was still stunned with the feel of Santana's body on hers so she just nodded.

"Bye," the Latina said as she made her way out the doors.

"Bye," Brittany barely whispered out after her. Shoot, she messed that up. Santana probably thinks she's weird now. With a sigh, the blond made her way out of the shop and her way home.

* * *

Brittany was enjoying a nice cup of tea on her couch while laughing along with Jay Leno when her phone started to vibrate. It was a new text from Santana.

_Santana: I had fun today :)_

She smiled at the text. Brittany wasn't sure how a single text made her heart flutter but she sure as hell enjoyed it.

_Brittany: me too :) we should do that again sometime ;)_

_Santana: I would love that. well i'm going to bed, so good night britt, sweet dreams_

_Brittany: night san, you too :)_

Brittany smiled down at her phone and tried to think of a time when she was ever this happy. She couldn't think of a single thing and that fact didn't even bother her.

She put her phone back down and tried to finish her TV show but all she could focus on was a gorgeous Latina.

**AN: Thanks for reading. As always, drop a review. I would love to hear from you guys!**

**Song: ****_Die Young_**** by Ke'dollar sigh'ha ;)**


	4. Football and Hotdogs

**AN: Hi so sorry this took so long to update. I have started school and basketball again so my free time to write is limited. But I will continue to update this story to the best of my ability. Thank you for the continued support. Sorry for any errors.**

Chapter 4: Football and Hotdogs

8 days. It had been 8 days since Santana had met Brittany. 8 days of her waking up to a good morning text. 8 days of silly, random jokes sent to her. 8 days of non-stop smiling. Her face was actually really sore and the brunette briefly wondered if she would get wrinkles from the non-stop smiling but later decided that it was worth it. It had only taken 8 days for the blond dancer to completely change Santana's life. In only 8 days, Santana was falling love.

Ok maybe not love. Santana hadn't been in love since she had her heart ripped out and torn into a million pieces, but she didn't want to dwell on that. Brittany was different, she was comforting, and she was safe. But love? Was it possible for Santana to fall in love in only 8 days? If you had asked her 8 days ago she would have laughed in your face and said that you were crazy. But now she wasn't so sure. Maybe it wasn't love. Maybe it was a crush. But that word just didn't do her feelings justice. So then was it a 'like-like' type of thing? But that wasn't right either. The only word Santana could match up with her feelings for the blond was love. It scared Santana that she wasn't more scared of these feelings.

She and Brittany had only hung out a few times throughout the course of the week. And even when they did see each other it wasn't for very long because the blond always had classes to teach and Santana was getting time in the studio for her debut album. Santana craved to be in the dancer's company again.

Currently Santana was laying on her stomach on the couch and texting her favorite blond, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Rachel had come home to find her friend in that position over 2 hours ago.

"Santana, what do you want for dinner?" Rachel asked, standing right in front of the Latina. Santana gave no reply or any recognition that Rachel was even there or asking her a question. "Really? You want me to pick dinner? Wow that's nice of you," Rachel said sarcastically, hoping to get some reaction out of her friend. There was none. Santana just kept looking at her phone, laughing, and then furiously typing a reply. "So you want me to make my special meatless Meatloaf? Sure! We can have that!"

"WHAT?!" Santana yelled as she jumped off the couch.

"Finally a reaction." Rachel said with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously what do you want for dinner?" Santana still wasn't paying attention to Rachel though. Apparently her 'WHAT' had been in reaction to something Brittany had texted her.

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh and threw her hands up in defeat. This seemed to alert Santana that Rachel was in the same room as her.

"Can you believe that Brittany has never been to a football game?" Santana asked incredulously. "That's like illegal or something." She went back to texting and mumbled something along the lines of "football is fucking amazing".

Rachel just stared at her best friend. "Well I guess you don't want food so I'm just going to make myself something."

Santana finally looked at Rachel. "Wait what? I want food! Make me some too!" Santana yelled out once she finally realized what Rachel was talking about.

"You are ridiculous," Rachel said while crossing her arms and glaring at her best friend. Santana just pouted and batted her eyes at Rachel. "Ugh, fine. What do you want for dinner?"

"Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich!" Santana yelled excitedly. Rachel just rolled her eyes but made her way into the kitchen with Santana tailing close behind. "Yay, thank you!" Santana hopped up on the counter and continued texting.

"You talking to Brittany?" Rachel asked with a small grin as she pulled out the supplies necessary for the sandwiches.

"Mmhmm," was all Santana said as she continued to look at her phone. She kicked her legs back and forth in front of herself, making her look like she was 4 rather than 24.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Just that she hasn't been to a football game. I mean who doesn't love football?" The Latina asked incredulously. Rachel slowly raised her hand that was holding the butter knife. Santana shot her a scowl. "I mean what _normal_ person doesn't like football?"

Rachel stopped making Santana's sandwich and glared at her. "I'm making you and sandwich and you're insulting me?"

"Sorry Rach, but seriously football is like America's past time."

"I'm pretty sure that's baseball," Rachel said with a raised eye brow. She knew how much her friend loved football and she couldn't help but mess with her a little bit. "I mean really baseball takes more talent and dedication than football. Football is just a bunch of men in tight pants, throwing and catching balls, and plowing each other into the ground." Santana glared in Rachel's direction.

"Oh yeah, well baseball is just a bunch of pitchers and catchers," Santana snickered.

"Touché." Rachel started making the sandwiches again and watched her best friend with a raised eyebrow. Santana was beaming down at her phone. Seriously who gets that happy from a text? It was, however, refreshing to see the Latina so exuberated with the blond, whom Rachel had only ever met once in passing. She liked seeing Santana so happy. It had been a while since the whole incident with _her_ and she worried that Santana would be too broken to ever love again. But she was glad to see that she may be wrong with that assumption.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Creeper," Santana said. She had caught Rachel staring at her with a creepy smile on her face.

"Oh, no reason," Rachel said lightly as she finished up the sandwiches. She cut the crust off of hers and cut Santana's into four baby triangles, just the way she liked it, and placed the plates on the table so they could enjoy their somewhat of a meal.

"Hey Rach, do we still have those tickets to the Jet's game?" Santana asked around a bite of her sandwich. Rachel raised a questioning eyebrow because her mouth was full of peanut butter. "You know those one's that say we can use them for any home game of the season?"

Rachel swallowed her bite and replied, "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Well since Britt hasn't been to a football game I was thinking that I could take her to one," the Latina said shyly while looking at her plate. Rachel couldn't stop the rather large grin that spread across her face.

"Oh like a date?" Rachel asked hopefully. Santana continued to look down at her plate and mumbled something incoherent. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Ugh fine, yes. I was hoping that it could maybe be like a date." Rachel let out a squeal and started to clap excitedly. Santana looked at her like she was crazy. "Wow, Rach calm the fuck down. It's not that exciting," Santana said while trying to look annoyed. But in all honesty, Rachel was reacting the same way she felt inside.

"Don't lie. You're excited too," Rachel said while nudging Santana with her elbow.

Santana tried to remain stoic, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a very un-Santana like squeal and had a megawatt smile on her face.

"Fine, yes I am very excited, and nervous, but mostly excited."

"That a girl," Rachel said in a fake Brooklyn accent. "So when are you going to ask her?"

"Well I was thinking about tonight because there is a home game this week, and the Jet's just so happen to be playing her favorite team."

"That sounds perfect San." Rachel said with a gentler smile. "Go do it now!" She tried to reach for Santana's phone but couldn't grab a hold of it when Santana put it above her head.

"Let me finish my dinner first woman." Santana tried to glare at the short brunette but couldn't seem to make her face do anything but smile. She was going to ask Brittany out and it was going to be amazing. Or at least she hoped it would be.

Rachel continued to stare at Santana with big, puppy eyes. She really wanted to see Santana make a fool of herself when she asked out the blond dancer. Santana tried to ignore her best friend's staring but found it extremely difficult.

"Ugh fine, I'll do it now," Santana said as she picked up her phone. Rachel gave a small victory fist pump. Santana just rolled her eyes and called Brittany.

The phone only rang twice before it was answered.

_Hey San! _

Santana giggled at the cute greeting.

"Hey Britt," she smiled into the phone ignoring Rachel's grin.

_What's up?_

"Well I was wondering if maybe…you know…since you haven't…been to…but it's ok if you don't," the Latina rambled on, losing her train of thought. Rachel poked Santana's arm and motioned for her to get on with it. Santana took a deep breath and continued, this time hopefully not rambling. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a football game with me this weekend?" she said all in one breath before she could get nervous.

_Of course! I've never been to one._

"That's why I asked. So I'll text you the details once I get them?" Santana asked still a little dazed that Brittany had said yes.

_Awesome. I can't wait._

Santana could hear the blond smile into the phone.

"Sweet. Well I've got to go but I'll talk to you later."

_Bye San. I'll see you Saturday._

The line went dead and Santana immediately jumped off her chair and started dancing around. She was just too happy in that moment to care that she looked like a complete fool. She continued to dance around until she noticed that Rachel had her phone pointed at the dancing Latina and was taking a video.

Santana stopped her dancing abruptly and charged at the shorter brunette. Rachel got up and ran around their kitchen, still recording.

"Rachel! We're you recording me that whole time?" Santana screeched out as she chased Rachel around the kitchen island.

"Maybe!" Rachel darted around the Latina and took off for her room with Santana hot on her heels. She barely had time to close and lock her door before she heard the thud of a body running into it.

"Rachel, you'd better delete that!" Santana yelled at the closed door.

"Never! This is going in your wedding video." Rachel's voice was muted but Santana could still hear her loud and clear.

"Rachel!" The Latina was fuming and pounding her fists against the door. "Fine. Don't erase it but I just hope you know that you have started a war!" Santana stormed off down the hall to her own room. Even though she was mad at Rachel, she couldn't help but be excited for the weekend.

* * *

Brittany was excited to say the least. She had been looking forward to the weekend ever since Santana had invited her to the game. Just thinking about how nervous she sounded on the phone made Brittany smile and glance over at the Latina now.

They were currently driving to the game in Santana's white Land Rover. Even though they were going to a New York Jets game, Brittany was surprised that the game was actually played in New Jersey. She didn't mind the extra distance though. It meant more time with the actress.

"So are you excited?" Santana asked as she smiled over at the blond.

"Mhmmm, I am. I've never been to a game before!" Brittany said with a small clap.

"Well that's good," Santana said, turning her attention back to the road.

"I'm also just excited to see my team kick the Jet's butts," Brittany said with a glint in her eyes.

Santana shook her head and laughed but didn't take her eyes away from the road. It gave the blond a nice view of the Latina's perfect profile.

"Why are you even a Bengals fan? You live in New York." Santana asked.

"Well I grew up in Ohio so it was either the Bengals or the Browns and who would ever want to cheer for a team named the Browns?" Brittany explained with a furrowed eye brow. Santana glanced at the dancer and melted at her cute expression.

"Fair point, but do you honestly think the Cincinnati Bengals are going to be my Jets?"

"Why yes, yes I do." Brittany smiled and went back to looking out of the window. She missed the way Santana turned to smile at her.

"Oh well then do you care to make a bet on the outcome of the game?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmmm," Brittany pretended to think about it. "What are the terms you wish to agree on?" Santana couldn't help but laugh at Brittany's attempt at formal speech.

"Well I believe that the loser of said wager should become the slave of the victor for an entire day," The Latina said, talking in the same manner as Brittany.

"So then I wager that my team, the Bengals, will win the contest against your Jets, and as your punishment you shall be my slave." Brittany finished with a nod.

Santana was trying, and failing, to keep her giggles at bay. The dancer was just being too adorable when she talked like that. Brittany couldn't help but smile at how cute the Latina was being.

They had finally arrived at the game and Santana looked for a place to park. She parked the car and looked over at Brittany who looked cute in her Bengals jersey.

"So shall we shake on these terms before you can back out?" Santana asked with a smirk. She stuck out her hand and was surprised when Brittany shook her head. "Are you backing out already?"

"No," Brittany said with a smile. She rose up her pinky and held it out for the brunette to take. "We need to make a pinky promise. They are way more serious than a handshake because you can't ever break a pinky promise."

Santana didn't think this girl could get any cuter. But never the less, she took the outstretched pinky into her own and gave it a little squeeze. She started deep into the blue eyes across from her and swore she could see herself in their reflection.

Brittany was also getting lost into the eyes in front of her. She had never seen brown eyes that were so dark, but also so clear. She could spend hours staring into those eyes. And she planned to do just that.

Subconsciously the two started to lean into each other. Blue eyes flickered down to plump, pink lips. What was Brittany doing? She had just gotten out of a relationship not even 2 weeks ago and here she was leaning into the Latina across from her. Her lips looked so soft and, damn, Brittany really wanted to feel them against her own. She unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes flickered back up to meet Santana's.

Santana must have been thinking the same thing because she had been staring at the blonde's lips as well. They continued to lean into each other when a loud honk behind them pulled them out of their trance.

Apparently there had been a mini accident behind them but they were too engrossed in each other to even notice.

Santana pulled back completely and awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Well…we should…head into the game now." She opened up her door and got out of the car, waiting for Brittany to do the same before locking it up.

Brittany met Santana on the other side of the car and they quietly made their way up to the stadium. There was a bit of an awkward tension between the two and Brittany hated it.

To help defuse the tension, Brittany quickly looped her pinky around Santana's and held it tightly. Santana looked down at their linked pinkies and then smiled up at Brittany.

"In case you try to break the promise," Brittany explained quietly as they continued up to the stadium.

Once inside the stadium, Santana led the pair, with their still linked pinkies, to their seats that were damn near perfect in Brittany's opinion. They were seated right on the 50 yard line, 20 rows up; not too low but not too high.

"Oh wow. Santana these seats are perfect," Brittany said while examining the stadium. There were fans everywhere, most wearing green, but she was pleased to see that she wasn't the only fan in Bengals colors. "How did you get these?" she asked looking to her left at Santana.

"Oh you know," Santana shrugged. "I have my ways."

"Did you sleep with the coach?" Brittany asked with a straight face. Santana gasped and choked a little on her spit.

"Of course I didn't sleep with the coach!" the Latina yelled at Brittany. She was shocked that Brittany would even suggest that. But a slow spreading grin on the blonde's face told her that she was joking. "You were joking weren't you?" Brittany giggled and nodded. "Ha. Ha. Ha. That wasn't funny." Santana crossed her arms, looked away and pretended to be angry.

"I'm sorry Santana it was a joke," Brittany said in a pleading voice as she tried to get the Latina to look at her. "Pwease look at me," Brittany said with a puppy dog face.

Finally Santana turned to look at the blond and just about died when she saw her puppy dig face. It was so freaking adorable, she couldn't stay mad at that face. She smiled at Brittany and immediately got a smile in return.

"But seriously how did you manage to get these tickets?"

"I think you are forgetting the fact that I am kinda sorta famous," Santana said with a smirk. Brittany replied with a small oh. Santana laughed and turned her attention to the game that had just started.

It was now the 4th quarter of the game with the score tied at 14 and the Jets had the ball. Brittany was currently enjoying a hot dog Santana had bought her from a walking vendor. She had stopped paying attention to the game and started watching the Latina to her left instead. Santana got so into the game. She would jump up at good plays and boo when the refs made a bad call. Brittany thought it was hilarious but also extremely cute. Brittany was staring at the Latina when she suddenly looked over at her.

"What are you grinning at?" Santana asked.

"Oh nothing," Brittany shrugged. "You just look really cute when you get into the game."

Santana looked down and blushed at the blonde's comment. This made Santana even cuter in Brittany's opinion. Santana looked back up at Brittany and giggled.

"You have some mustard on your chin," she said and pointed at the offending condiment. Brittany swiped her tongue out trying to reach it but missed. Santana laughed again. "No you missed it, it's still there." Brittany tried again but missed the pesky mustard.

"Here, let me get it," Santana said as she carefully cupped Brittany's cheek with her right hand and moved the thumb of her left to get the spot of mustard. Brittany's breath hitched when she felt Santana's smooth hands on her face.

Once she got the spot, Santana continued to hold Brittany's face and stared into her eyes. Brittany was literally frozen from the Latina's touch. She couldn't move, not that she wanted to.

For the second time that day Brittany found herself leaning into Santana and staring at her luscious lips. She wanted to close the gap and see what it would feel like to kiss Santana. It would probably be amazing. Slowly, the two moved together, with their lips coming closer and closer. She was going to do it; Brittany started to close the gap a little faster. She glanced up at the Latina's eyes to make sure this was ok but Santana's eyes were already closed. Their foreheads touched. Just a little bit further.

Suddenly the crowd went wild startling the two away from each other. Brittany looked up at the score board. 21-14 was the final score of the game.

"Looks like your team one," Brittany said looking back at the Latina. Santana however was still looking at Brittany with lust in her eyes. Brittany didn't have time to say anything else before Santana lunged forward and crashed their lips together.

Brittany was frozen at the sensation of Santana's lips on her own. It took her a solid 5 seconds before she even started to kiss back. Their lips fit perfectly together and Brittany let out a tiny moan at the feeling of them moving in sync. Santana let the tip of her tongue roll across Brittany's bottom lip seeking entrance.

Then all of a sudden Brittany pulled away from the kiss. She had finally snapped out of her haze from kissing Santana and realized what she was doing. She shouldn't be kissing Santana when she was still so fresh from a break up. What was she thinking? She wasn't anywhere near ready for a new relationship.

Santana looked at Brittany with a small smile that quickly faded when she saw the shocked and almost scared expression on Brittany's face.

"Britt, I'm sorry," Santana said as she reached out to the blond. Brittany however dodged her hand and got up from her seat and ran away. She took off at full speed, not knowing where she was going. She just had to get away. Brittany could hear Santana yelling her name but she continued to push her way through the excited crowd and ran towards the nearest exit.

Santana had lost sight of Brittany almost immediately. She was stunned that the blond had just gotten up and ran. That was definitely not the reaction she was expecting or hoping for. Was she that bad of a kisser or was it something else? She got up and ran blindly after the blond while calling out her name.

"Brittany!"

What had she done?

**AN: Thanks for reading! If you have time please review!**


	5. Love Hurts

**AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry that the last chapter ended like that. I actually didn't plan on that at all but once I started typing, the story got a mind of its own. Also I am sorry that this took so long to get updated. I broke my wrist and typing is a bit difficult at the moment. Anyways, please enjoy :) **

Chapter 5: Love Hurts

Santana paced around the living room with her phone pressed tightly against her ear. She was trying to call Brittany, again. It had been 4 days since the incident at the football game and Santana had searched for the blond for hours after the game but wasn't able to locate her. She then resorted to calling the blond and sending her multiple texts, all of which were ignored.

_Hey this is Brittany! Leave a message after the beep, unless this is that creepy man calling for his elephant. I don't have your elephant so stop calling me! *beep*_

"Brittany, it's Santana…again. Please call me back. Please," Santana said desperately into the phone. She knew that she sounded needy but at this point she really didn't care. She ended the call and stared down at her phone.

There was nothing else she could think of to say or do. She fucked up. She just couldn't resist kissing Brittany when she looked so cute. But then again she should have waited. They had only known each other for 10 days. Sure they had texted and hung out once or twice but Santana still had some questions about the blond. Was Brittany into Santana like that? Hell was Brittany even gay? Or was she already in a relationship? That was probably it. How could anyone as gorgeous as Brittany be single? She was absolutely perfect and Santana managed to fuck up the possibility of any sort of friendship/relationship.

"Fuck!" Santana yelled as she threw her phone onto the couch. She started pacing again and ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to think of a way to fix things with Brittany. It was extremely difficult to think of a plan when the dancer wouldn't answer her damn phone.

Santana suddenly stopped her pacing. The _dancer_ wouldn't answer her phone_._ That was it: Santana could contact Brittany through her dance studio. Now Santana just had to remember the name of the studio the blond taught at because she couldn't just go into every dance studio in New York looking for her. That would take forever and Santana didn't have the time, she needed to talk to Brittany soon.

"What was that damn place called?" Santana asked herself out loud. She found that if she talked out loud to herself she was able to focus better. "Ok she mentioned it on the first day at the coffee shop. She was still a little flustered because she was late and I kept staring at her chest moving up and down," Santana paused remembering the way Brittany looked during their first, technically second, meeting, "Wow I'm creepy. Anyways she was talking about her studio that she co-owned and I was watching the way her lips moved…come on brain what was the name? Ha that rhymed," Santana giggled to herself, but quickly regained composure and kept thinking. "_Fancy Dance_! That was it!"

Santana rushed to her phone, scooped it off the couch and typed the studio name in to Google and found the address and business hours. She was in luck; they were still open for a little longer. Santana raced to the door and nearly crashed into Rachel, who was just coming inside.

"Whoa, slow down girl," Rachel said with a laugh. "Where are you running off too?"

"I have to go fix things with Brittany!" Santana yelled as she raced down the hall towards the elevators that led to the lobby.

"Well I'm going out tonight so you have to make your own dinner," Rachel called at Santana's retreating form. The only recognition she gave the shorter brunette was a salute just as the elevator doors were sliding shut.

Rachel sighed at her friend and made her way into the now empty apartment. She hated that Brittany had hurt Santana in only a matter of a few days and she was not looking to the aftermath if this new plan of Santana's didn't work. She hoped, for Santana's sake, that Brittany would accept this apology and move on from the incident. Rachel couldn't deal with a sad Santana anymore.

Xxx

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_ I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_ I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_ I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison buzz_

_ This is it, the apocalypse_

_ Whoa_

Brittany's body swayed to the beat and she let the music take over her body. Her body connected with the lyrics and she just let go.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_ Enough to make my systems blow_

_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_ Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_ Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

This was the best type of therapy for the blond. Whenever she had a problem, she would come to the studio and just let go. This is where she had come after the football game with Santana. She ran from the stadium and took the first taxi she could find to the studio. She felt bad that she had just run away from Santana without any sort of explanation. Her mind was just filled with too many thoughts. She couldn't take it, so she ran. Once at the studio she danced for hours, losing herself into the music so she wouldn't have to think. She ended up staying all night and fell asleep on one of the couches in the office. Mike found her the next morning and immediately started questioning the blond. She told him everything, he was her best friend, and he understood and didn't blame her for anything even though she felt guilty.

Since that day, she had received numerous calls and texts from Santana, all of which she ignored. She wanted to talk to Santana but just couldn't find the strength to tell her why she ran. Hell, she didn't even really know why she ran. But that had always been a problem for the blond: running away. Whenever things got hard or complicated, Brittany would run. Not necessarily physically run like she had the other day, but simply avoid the conflict. That was why most of her relationships didn't last. Whenever there was a conflict she would just ignore it until it either went away, or blew up in her face. More often than not, it blew up in her face.

Brittany was still dancing to the music when she heard someone enter the practice room she was in. She looked up into the mirror and stopped her dancing. A tiny frown etched its way onto her face. This wasn't the person she wanted to see.

"Brittany," Mike trailed off as he saw his best friend in the same studio room he'd seen her in for the past 4 days.

"I know Mike," Brittany sighed. "I just can't face her right now. You know this is where I fell safest." Brittany's face fell and it looked like she was about to cry. She hated disappointing people and Mike definitely looked disappointed.

Mike saw the change in Brittany's face and walked up to embrace her in a comforting hug. She clung onto him tightly and tried her best not to cry. Mike began to run his hands soothingly up and down her back.

"Shhh, Britt. It's ok. This isn't your fault."

"But it is," Brittany mumbled into Mike's shoulder. "I just don't know what to do. She's called me about 50 times and I just can't answer them. I don't want to hear how mad I made her."

"How do you know she will be mad?" Mike asked, still stroking the blonds back.

"I just know. How could she not be mad? I ran away like a coward and I've been avoiding her for the last few days." Brittany sniffled out. The tears had finally escaped from her eyes.

"What if the tables were reversed?" Mike asked. Brittany pulled away from him but remained contact and raised a questioning eyebrow. "I mean what if she was the one who ran away from you? And then she wouldn't answer any of your calls? How would you feel?"

"I would feel like I did something wrong," Brittany said while she looked down at her feet. "I would wonder what I did and if she hated me or not. I would be confused and sad if she ignored my calls."

"And would you feel mad?"

"No, I would just be really confused and sad," she sighed.

"See, she's probably not mad. Just sad and confused," Mike said while gently grabbing Brittany's face and coaxing it up so she was looking into his eyes. "She probably just wants you to talk to her. You should call her and explain to her what happened. You owe her that," he finished while wiping away Brittany's tears.

Brittany nodded into Mike's hand and pulled him in for another hug.

"Thanks Mikey. You're so smart," She said into his shoulder. Mike laughed at her name for him.

"No problem Britty. If you ever need to talk you know that you can call me anytime. But you should go call her now before it gets too late." Mike said while still embracing Brittany.

"Ok. Thank you. I seriously don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much." Brittany said as she leaned up to kiss Mike on the cheek.

"I love you too Britt."

Brittany gave Mike one last squeeze before pulling away and walking over to her bag. As she was bending over to grab her water bottle, she saw someone else standing near the door. She looked up and thought she saw brown hair whip around the corner. Brittany quickly walked to the door and poked her head out; searching for the brown hair she thought that she saw. There was nothing there so she went back in to grab her bag.

"What was that about?" Mike asked.

"I just thought I saw someone. I guess not," Brittany said as she and Mike made their way out into the main lobby.

"Well you have been in that room for hours so I guess it was just the lights playing tricks on your eyes," Mike said as he held open the door for Brittany and then proceeded to lock up because it was past closing time.

"I guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow," Brittany waved as she started off towards her apartment.

"Don't forget to call Santana!" Mike yelled after her. "I want a full status report by tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Brittany said with a small salute and continued her way home, leaving Mike, who headed the other direction.

Xxx

Santana was walking aimlessly around central park, occasionally kicking small rocks that crossed her path. She had gone to Brittany's studio and went inside hoping to find the blond. It was a bit challenging to find her because there was no one in the main lobby, no classes, no people to ask where to locate the blond. So Santana just went towards the back and started to look through the practice rooms. All were empty until she came across the 5th room. She could hear Brittany's voice so she quickened her pace to see the bubbly blond sooner. Santana didn't really know what to expect when she entered the room, but she sure as hell wasn't expecting Brittany to be embracing a tall man and telling him that she loved him. The man quickly replied with his own declaration of love after Brittany had kissed him. Santana was literally frozen and she couldn't move away from the door. She just barely had time to move when Brittany spotted her in the mirror. Santana quickly made her way out of the studio and down the street.

That's how she ended up in the park. She was devastated at the discovery that Brittany was in a relationship, with a man no less. So not only did that mean Brittany wasn't single, it also meant that she was straight so Santana really never stood a chance. She shouldn't be so upset. She'd only know the blond for two weeks; it wasn't like they were even actually dating. But that didn't mean it hurt the Latina any less.

Santana had been walking around the park and kicking random rocks for about 45 minutes. She needed to go home but that meant that all of this happened. She felt like going home was a sort of acceptance that Brittany would never be hers, and that sucked. So she just continued her lap of the park: her hands shoved deep in her pockets and her head bowed down.

She was considering going home when her phone started to ring. Santana sighed and went to dig her phone out of her pocket. She glanced down at the name on her phone and had to do a double take. Brittany was calling her. Santana quickly answered the phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hello," Santana breathed out.

_Hey, it's Brittany. We need to talk._


	6. It Was Her

**AN: Sorry for any errors, I don't have a beta.**

Chapter 6: It Was _Her_

Santana sat on the couch, twiddling her thumbs and checking the time about every 30 seconds. Brittany had called her saying that they needed to talk. Santana was ready to hear what she had to say over the phone but Brittany insisted that they meet in person. That was like a huge red flag for Santana. Brittany was probably going to show up with a restraining order against the Latina or something equally as bad. Or Brittany was going to waltz up to Santana, punch her square in the jaw, call her a creeper, then walk away.

Well that's what Santana imagined what would happen as she raced home. Once Brittany had said she wanted to talk in person, Santana suggested that they just meet at her apartment. Brittany agreed and now Santana sat on her couch, nervous as hell, waiting for the blond to show up. They had agreed that Brittany would be there in 30 minutes, 45 minutes ago. Santana could barely sit still as she glanced at the clock once again. Maybe Brittany decided that Santana wasn't worth her time and wasn't going to show up. What if she brought that man from the studio as a body guard? Or what if she brought actual body guards? Her palms started to sweat as she considered more possibilities, all worse than the one before it.

She really wished that Rachel was here as some type of buffer, but of course Santana had forgotten that she wouldn't be home tonight. The whole point of bringing Brittany to her apartment was so Rachel would be there to support her. But nope, Santana was too busy focusing on getting Brittany to forgive her that she wasn't even paying attention to Rachel as she rushed out of their apartment. When she got home and started to call out her friends name and received no answer, Santana whipped out her phone to call Rachel who answered with an annoyed voice and said that she was out, then hung up.

Three quick knocks on her door pulled Santana away from her fretting. Brittany was here. Santana let out a deep sigh and got up off the couch, making her way to the door. She paused before the door to take one more deep breath and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans.

Opening the door, Santana was met with a surprising sight. Brittany was at the door but that wasn't the surprising part. In her hands, Brittany held a small bouquet of white tulips. Great, Brittany must have brought flowers her boyfriend gave her to rub them into Santana's face.

"Umm hi," Brittany said shyly.

"Hey," was all Santana replied. She hadn't seen the blond in 4 days and she had forgotten how blue her eyes were. They were magnificent pools of azure and Santana was losing herself in them. It wasn't until Brittany awkwardly cleared her throat that Santana realized she was staring at the blond for too long. "Oh right, please come in." Santana moved from the door allowing the dancer inside.

"You have a nice place," Brittany said as she took in Santana's apartment. "It's very…clean." Brittany noted the spotless floors and counter tops. Every picture hung straight, every shelf was dusted, every pillow was fluffed and everything was just perfect. It was the exact opposite of her cluttered flat style apartment.

"Yeah my roommate is a bit of a neat freak," Santana said with a small laugh. "Umm you can sit if you'd like," she said as she went to sit on one end of the couch. Brittany took the seat farthest from her on the other end. The pair sat awkwardly on the couch and didn't make any eye contact. Brittany shifted in her seat and let out a sigh.

"So I guess that I have some explaining to do," Brittany trailed off as she looked up at Santana. "I had a great time at the football game with you," she started. "It's just…that I wasn't expecting the…umm…I wouldn't have…what I mean is," Santana could see that the blond was struggling for words so she decided to help her out.

"It's ok Brittany, I get it." Santana said in a strong voice. She didn't want to sound weak and hurt, even though she was.

"You do?" Brittany looked at Santana with a relieved expression. Santana was even more hurt now because Brittany seemed relieved that she wouldn't have to explain herself.

"Yeah, I get that you have a boyfriend and I'm sorry that I kissed you. But you should have told me that you were in a relationship because I thought that the football game was sort of like a date for us," Santana said in a small voice. She had to let Brittany know that she wasn't happy with how things ended that weekend. "I really like you and I'm sorry that you're too freaked out by me to keep talking to me. I really wish you could have told me you weren't interested when we first met. It would have saved me a lot of trouble. So if you would just leave now and then we can pretend this never happened. Or would you rather I keep pining after you just so you can continue to hurt me?" Santana finished angrily. She didn't mean to say all of those things but word vomit took over.

Brittany was silent. Santana was getting madder with her lack of response. Frustrated, Santana got up off the couch and moved to the door to open it for Brittany. However Brittany was still sitting on the couch clutching the flowers.

"Brittany," Santana said pointedly as she looked to the door. This seemed to snap Brittany out of her haze.

"You think I'm in a relationship?" Brittany asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"You don't have to lie to me Brittany. I saw you two today in your dance studio." Santana said still holding the door open.

"Wait, what?" Brittany still looked confused and it was making Santana mad.

"I saw you kissing some Asian dude and telling him that you loved him in your dance studio. He is obviously your boyfriend." Santana finished with an eye roll. Why was Brittany playing innocent?

"Oh," Brittany said as realization washed over her face. "Santana I have some more explaining to do." Santana continued to hold the door and stared at the blond. "Please come sit so I can explain this misunderstanding to you."

Misunderstanding? How hard is it to understand that she is in a relationship? Santana however closed the door and moved to sit on the couch again. She looked at Brittany in a way that said '_I'm ready to hear your bull shit.'_

"Ok well to start off that Asian dude is my best friend Mike, not my boyfriend." Santana let out a soft _oh_. "He and I own that dance studio together. He was giving some advice on how to talk to you again so I said thanks and gave him a super platonic kiss on the cheek. I did say I love you because he is my best friend and I do love him." Brittany finished and looked over a Santana.

Santana sat there and slowly nodded her head. She was secretly relieved that Brittany wasn't in a relationship. But that wouldn't explain why she ran after the kiss.

"Ok so you don't have a boyfriend?" Santana clarified. Brittany nodded. "And you don't have a girlfriend either right? Because you could just say no _boyfriend_ and still be in a relationship."

"No Santana I don't have a girlfriend either. I am completely single and not seeing anyone," Brittany said with an exasperated tone.

"Ok then I don't mean to sound cocky or anything but why did you run away from me when I kissed you?" Santana asked quietly. "I mean I'm hot and awesome so was it something else?" After Brittany had said that she was completely single it had wounded the Latina's self-esteem. She was almost banking on the fact that Brittany was taken so it wouldn't mean she just didn't like her. Now that it was confirmed the blond was single, Santana had to wonder what she did wrong or what she could improve so the blond would like her.

"Santana I really like you." Brittany said and she noticed the way the brunette's eyes lit up. "It's just that I can't be in a relationship right now," Brittany finished and watched the light leave Santana's eyes. She hated herself for causing that.

"Damn, you're pulling an '_It's not you, it's me'_ and we aren't even dating," Santana said with a small laugh in an attempt to hide how hurt she was.

"No Santana it's not like that, well it kind of is but it's a long story," Brittany said as she dropped her gaze to the floor. Santana had never seen the blond look so broken so she slowly slid closer to the blond and put a comforting hand on her knee.

"I have time," Santana said softly. Brittany looked up at Santana and smiled at the softness she saw in her eyes.

"Ok but first before I get distracted, these are for you," the blond said as she held out the white tulips. Santana had completely forgotten about the flowers.

"Really?" Santana asked as Brittany handed over the flowers. "These are beautiful. Tulips are my favorite." Santana smiled at the blond and got up to put them in a vase.

"They're my favorite too. The white ones mean that you're sorry. So I'm sorry for running away and also for ignoring your calls and texts," Brittany explained as she watched Santana fill up the vase with water and carefully put the flowers in. "That's also why I was late. I was stopping to buy these."

"Thank you Britt, they are wonderful." Santana put the now full vase on the counter and made her way back to the couch. She sat down, a little closer to the blond, and turned her body to face her. "Ok so long story time. Ready, go." Brittany giggled at the brunette's cuteness.

"Yeah, story time. I just hope you are prepared because this story doesn't have a happy ending," Brittany sighed out. Santana could see that Brittany wasn't excited about telling this story. It made her heart clench seeing the blond so hurt.

"Britt, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Santana said softly. She had already gotten the information she needed and she didn't want to make the blond do something she didn't want to do.

"No it's fine. I need to get this off my chest to move on," Brittany said. She took a deep breath and started her story.

"So about 2 years ago I fell in love with this girl," Brittany saw the shift in Santana as she said that. "Yes, a girl. I'm gay."

"What was her name?" Santana asked quietly.

"I don't want to say it. It hurts too much," said Brittany as she looked at her hands.

Santana saw the hurt in Brittany so she scooted closer to the blond and took her hands into her own, giving them a gentle squeeze. She met Brittany's eyes and urged her to continue.

"Anyways I met _her_ at a charity event for the Humane Society. She was working with the cats, I love cats," Santana smiled at the random fact but kept quiet, waiting for more. "We started talking and she was just so amazing, I couldn't stop smiling when I was with her. At the end of the day we exchanged phone numbers and went our separate ways.

"We texted for the next few weeks and it was great. It was about a month though until she finally asked me out. Once we started dating everything was perfect. She would surprise me at work with flowers and lunch and I would do the same for her," Brittany paused at the memory. Santana could see in her eyes that she was happy at that point in time. Santana almost smiled at the way Brittany was describing it. Almost. But she had to remind herself that this was not a happy story.

"I was in love, simple as that. We had been dating for a year when, one night she took me out to dinner. It was so elegant and romantic and I loved it. It was during  
that dinner when she got down on one knee and asked me to marry her." Santana tensed a little at that information. She didn't like where this was headed. "I of course said yes. Soon after that we moved in together but she told me to keep my apartment so we could _rent it out_ and make money. Yeah if only that was the real reason.

"The next few months were magical. Living with my fiancé was the greatest thing ever. I was so in love and so happy until one day she left me," Brittany stopped talking and began to cry. The story had turned sad so quickly Santana was frozen.

Brittany was silently crying into her hands and Santana could only think of one thing to do to make the blond feel better. So Santana closed the gap between them and pulled the crying Brittany into her arms. She immediately latched onto Santana and cried into her neck. If the blond wasn't in so much pain, Santana would have been proud of herself for getting the girl this close.

Santana slowly stroked up and down Brittany's back and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. It took about ten minutes until Brittany calmed down. Santana could feel the tension in the blond leave as her breathing returned to normal.

"So she just left you?" Santana asked in a small voice, hoping to not upset Brittany any further.

"Yep. I came home one day from work and she was sitting on the couch, which wasn't unusual by any means. But then she stood up and said that she was leaving me because she found someone she loved more. She then told me that she had already moved all of my things back to my apartment and that she was going out and didn't want to see me when she got back. That was the last time I ever saw her," Brittany whispered into Santana's neck.

Santana's arms wrapped tighter around the blond who was practically sitting in her lap. She was furious. How could anyone leave Brittany? And especially in that way. Brittany was perfect, an angel. What type of monster would just break her like that?

"Is that why you ran away when I kissed you? It's because you aren't over your ex?" Santana asked. That would explain a lot. Brittany must still be in love with _her._ She felt Brittany shrug her shoulders.

"I ran because I'm not ready for a new relationship, but not because I'm not over her. I hate her for what she did so no, I am completely over her," Brittany said confidently as she stayed wrapped up in Santana's arms; she felt safe there.

"Oh ok," Santana let out a relieved sigh. "I am so sorry that happened to you. Bad things shouldn't happen to good people. That girl is crazy for ever leaving you."

"Thank you," Brittany smiled into Santana's chest.

"But something very similar happened to me a few years ago."

"Really?" Brittany asked still cuddled up with Santana.

"Mhmm. This bitch broke my heart," Santana said quietly.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. You shared you story with me, so here is mine." Santana took a deep breath and began to tell the story that only Rachel had ever heard.

"It was the first year that I had been on the show Joy and I was at my very first red carpet for the Oscars,"

"I bet you looked beautiful," Brittany whispered. Thank goodness she wasn't looking up at Santana otherwise she would have seen her blush. Santana cleared her voice and continued.

"Thank you I did," Santana replied modestly. She could feel Brittany chuckle against her chest. "Anyways I was out mingling during an after party when I met the women of my dreams but also the women who would break my heart. Quinn Fabray," Santana snarled out. She felt Brittany tense against her body. The Latina hadn't meant to say the name with such venom and scare the blond.

"Sorry," she whispered out to Brittany. "I didn't mean to scare you. But it was there that I met her. She was everything I thought that I wanted. We were in love. Well actually I was in love. I don't know if she ever loved me. Then one day she told me she was breaking up with me because she decided that she was more _into blonds_. So she left me for some blond bimbo. I was furious, but I was mostly just hurt."

"Did you ever find out who she left you for?" Brittany asked.

"No I never did. But I swore that if I ever met that blond bitch I would rip her face off," Santana felt the blond against her tense up again at the statement. "Sorry but I was so mad. I don't think I would do it now. No actually I would. And that is why I haven't been in any relationships since Quinn. I'm too scared to open my heart to anyone because they might destroy it like she did." Santana finished. She had never told anyone that before but she just couldn't help but be honest with the blond. Santana sat quietly while still stroking her hands up and down Brittany's arms, the motion calmed her down.

"I'm sorry that happened to you San," Santana smiled at the nick name. "But if you are afraid of opening your heart, why did you kiss me or tell me all of that?" Brittany asked.

"Because even though I've only known you a short amount of time, I feel safe with you. I want to get to know you on a deeper level and I want you to know me. It's just when I look into your eyes, I know that you will never intentionally hurt me. Does that make sense?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled and nodded because that's the exact same way she felt when she looked at Santana.

"I feel the same way," Brittany said as she pulled away from Santana so she could look into her eyes. "I really like you San. I did the moment I saw you at the book shop. But I'm not ready for another relationship yet." She shyly confessed.

"That's ok," Santana said while looking deep into Brittany's eyes. "I like you too and I am willing to wait for you until you are ready for this," she said as she motioned between them. "I would wait forever for you, I just hope it doesn't take you forever," Santana said with a small laugh and got Brittany to chuckle as well.

"Don't worry, I won't take that long." Brittany said.

The two continued to look into each other's eyes. Santana felt closer to the blond now that she had heard her story as well as shared her own. The pair started to unconsciously move closer together. Santana's eyes flickered down to Brittany's pink lips and she licked her own in response.

"So I know that you don't want a relationship and all but I really want to kiss you right now," Santana said, still staring at the blonds lips.

"I think that would be ok," Brittany whispered as she moved into Santana.

Santana's eyes fluttered shut as her lips met Brittany's for the second time since meeting the blond. Brittany's lips were so soft and fit perfectly with her own. This kiss was like the last in a way because Santana could feel the fireworks but it was also a million times better because this kiss had so much more meaning behind it.

The Latina let out a surprised moan when she felt Brittany's tongue flick across her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted immediately. Their tongues dueled softly as hands moved to grab waists and hair. Santana's hands tangled into Brittany's golden hair as the kiss grew more passionate. She needed to break away for air but decided that even if she died from lack of oxygen that at least she would die happily kissing the blond.

After a few more minutes Santana reluctantly pulled away from Brittany's lips to get some much needed air. But Santana didn't want to be too far away so she carefully rested her forehead against Brittany's. The two slowed down their breathing and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Santana leaned in to steal another kiss. And another and another.

"I don't think I can wait very much longer for this," Santana said slyly as she maintained her hold on Brittany's hair.

"I don't want you too," Brittany replied softly as she leaned in to kiss the Latina again.


	7. Just Friends?

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading! The response to this is greater than I ever imagined so thank you for the support. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, they are all mine.**

Chapter 7: Just Friends?

A single beam of light filtered through the living room curtains and hit a slumbering Latina directly in the face. She started to stir awake in hopes of getting the light out of her still closed eyes while not actually getting up. As she tried to adjust her head, Santana felt soft, warm breaths caress the back of her neck and a strong arm tighten around her waist. Santana momentarily froze, wondering who could be behind her, but then noticed the sweet aroma of vanilla and remembered who it was. Brittany.

After a solid half hour of making out on the couch last night, the two had pulled away from the kissing but remained in each other's arms. They sat in a warm embrace, just soaking up the comfort they found there within each other. At some point they must have fallen asleep because they were now sprawled across the couch with Brittany behind Santana, acting as the big spoon.

From the way Brittany was breathing, Santana could tell that she was still asleep. The Latina wished that she could go back to sleep but that damn ray of light was still in her face. But light or no light, Santana was certain that this was the most comfortable she had ever been, even if they were on a couch. She loved the way she could feel Brittany's warm breath on her neck and the way that Brittany's arm was dropped across her waist was making her feel safe and warm. If lying on a couch was this comfortable, how nice would it be to lie in bed with the blond? Santana quickly expelled those thoughts though because she was supposed to be just friends with Brittany until she was ready for another relationship. However most friends don't make out and then fall asleep on a couch together. But hey, Santana certainly wasn't complaining.

Very carefully Santana turned in Brittany's arms so she could look at the dancer she was snuggled up with. Brittany's eyes were closed and her mouth was a little agape, letting out small puffs of air. Her golden hair had turned into a nest like clump that framed her face, but Santana still thought she looked beautiful. Santana decided that the best way to describe the girl right now was adorably peaceful.

Santana let out a sigh and continued to gaze at the beautiful girl in front of her, silently memorizing all of her features. God she really wanted to kiss the sleeping beauty, so she did. Soft butterfly kisses were carefully peppered across Brittany's face in hopes of not waking her up, even though secretly Santana wished the blond was awake and kissing her back. Her silent wish was soon answered though because Brittany was starting to wake up under the kisses.

The Latina carefully placed a kiss to the dancer's lips and felt a smile form against her own. Once Brittany had started to kiss back Santana could barely contain the moan that bubbled up to her busy lips. They picked back up where they had left off the night before and soon lips were parting so their tongues could softly duel.

After a minute or so of kissing, Brittany pulled away from Santana and opened her eyes to stare at the girl in front of her. Santana couldn't stop smiling and neither could the blond in her arms. This moment was pure bliss and Santana never wanted it to end.

"Good morning," Santana said barely above a whisper.

"Mmm, Good morning indeed," Brittany replied as she stretched a little, but kept Santana in her arms. "I wish I could wake up like that every day."

Santana was pretty sure her heart had just stopped at that simple statement. After experiencing how comfy Brittany was, Santana never wanted to sleep without her ever again. She could already imagine waking up to Brittany every morning and it gave her huge butterflies in her lower stomach. But she had to stop those thoughts before they got out of hand. They were friends who had the potential to be more but until that day, Santana would have to keep her thoughts in check.

"Me too," Santana admitted with a small smile. "Sorry we fell asleep on the couch though. I have a bed that probably would have been much more comfortable," she said as she moved some blond hair out of Brittany's face.

"Why Miss Lopez are you trying to get me into your bed?" Brittany gasped and Santana's eyes bulged out of her head.

"W-what? No of c-course not. I-I mean you are insanely pretty and anyone would be lucky to have you in their bed. I mean h-hopefully one day we can get there but right now you don't want a relationship, unless you just want to hit it and quit it but I'm not really into that. Well I used to be but I-I don't want just that with you," Santana rambled in a flustered tone. She realized that she was digging herself a bigger hole, but she couldn't shut up.

"San, calm down. I was kidding," Brittany giggled out. A wave of relief washed over the Latina. It wasn't that she didn't want to get Brittany into bed with her; it was just not what she had meant. "I know what you meant but I was actually pretty comfy right here." Brittany punctuated this point by holding the Latina tighter and snuggling further into the cushions.

"Good, me too," Santana sighed as she closed her eyes and snuggled further into Brittany's body. They blond instinctively pulled Santana further into her arms and also let out a content sigh.

"Hey what time is it?" Brittany asked.

Santana carefully looked up and over the back of the couch towards the clock mounted on the wall.

"It is 9:35." Damn, they had slept for over 10 hours on the couch. But then again both girls were so comfy they we able to fall into an easy slumber.

The words had barely left Santana's lips before Brittany was jumping off the couch and running around to look for her shoes.

"Shit, I have to teach a class at 10:30 and I still need to go home and shower." Brittany said as she located her shoes and quickly slipped them on. "I need to go," she said as she looked down at the stunned Latina who was still on the couch.

"Boo," Santana said as she rolled off the couch and not so gracefully worked her way into standing position. "But you gotta do what you gotta do to make them papers." she said in her faux ghetto accent with a slight shrug. Brittany just stared at her in response.

"You're weird, has anyone ever told you that?" Brittany said with a small smirk as she closed the gap between her and Santana and grabbed onto her hips.

"Hmm actually, this really gorgeous blond dancer has told me that," Santana replied coyly as she reached out to wrap her arms around the taller girl's neck.

"Well then she is a very smart person," Brittany chuckled and started to lean into the brunette more, resting their foreheads together.

"Mmhmm, that she is," Santana said as she slowly closed the gap between her and Brittany, letting their lips come together in a gentle kiss. Just as Santana was about to try to deepen the kiss Brittany pulled away and laughed at the pout Santana was now sporting.

"No don't give me that pout," Brittany cooed as she gently leaned in to give the Latina another kiss. "I have to go to work but maybe I can see you again later today?" Brittany suggested with a small smile.

"Hmmm," Santana tapped her chin and pretended to think over the blonde's offer. "Yes. That sounds great."

"Good. Well I really have to leave now but I will see you later," Brittany finished her statement with one final kiss before she let go of Santana and moved towards the door. She threw a quick wave over her shoulder before she left. "Bye."

"Bye," Santana said as she watched the door close behind Brittany.

The Latina let out a large sigh as she made her way back over to the couch and plopped down face first onto it. It was still early and she didn't have to be anywhere so Santana had planned on taking a quick power nap before Rachel got home, whenever that may be. However she didn't have time to fall into a peaceful slumber because she heard the opening and closing of a door in the apartment. Rachel must have just gotten home.

Santana looked up from the couch and expected to see Rachel coming in through the front door, but instead she saw her coming out of her bedroom which could only mean one thing. Rachel had come home last night and now Santana was screwed. It wasn't that Santana didn't like Rachel or she didn't want her to know about Brittany. Rachel just had a habit of putting her freakishly large nose in Santana's business so Santana was sure that she was going to get questioned as to why she and Brittany were asleep on a couch together.

Rachel calmly made her way over to the couch Santana was sprawled across and stood directly in front of the Latina, giving her a pointed look. Santana understood the silent command and slowly shifted her way into a sitting position, leaving the other end of the couch open for Rachel to sit down. Rachel sat down and turned to look at her roommate, but didn't say anything. The suspense was killing the Latina but she refused to break the silence. If there was one thing over the years that Santana had learned it was to never admit to anything unless there was proof. So she sat in a stoic silence and waited for Rachel to start the interrogation.

"So Santana," Rachel started slowly. "Care to tell me what happened last night?" Rachel always phrased her questions like that; as if they were optional even though Santana knew she would end up answering it anyways. But Santana was sticking to her plan of not admitting anything unless there was proof.

"Last night? Oh I just had a relaxing night in." Santana answered. It was true; she did have a relaxing night in…with Brittany.

"Then why was Brittany here?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't see Brittany here," Santana responded as she looked around the living room, as if she was trying to locate the blond. "Is she hiding?" Santana continued to search for the blond that had just left her apartment.

"I knew you would try to do this," Rachel sighed out. "Good thing I came prepared." Rachel dug her phone out of her pocket and quickly opened up her camera roll. "There," Rachel turned her phone around so it was facing the Latina. "Care to explain that?"

Santana's eyes widened when she saw what was on Rachel's phone. There it was. Rachel had proof. On the phone screen there was a picture of Santana and Brittany spooning on the couch. It was actually extremely cute the way Santana was curled into Brittany. The pair looked peaceful, completely oblivious to the fact that their private moment was being observed. The room was still a bit dark so Santana assumed the picture was taken late last night or early this morning. Santana continued to stare at the picture with a small smile until she heard Rachel clear her throat.

"Ok fine," Santana sighed out as she handed back Rachel's phone. "Brittany came over last night and we may or may not have made out for a while before we fell asleep on the couch."

"I understand that part," Rachel said with an eye roll that she had picked up from Santana over the years. "I was wondering how that ended up happening. I thought Brittany was still mad at you. You need to explain that part."

"Ugh fine," Santana whined. She didn't want to retell the story but she knew Rachel would harass her until she told. "So Brittany wasn't mad at me after the kiss, she was actually mad at herself. Remember what happened with…Quinn?" Rachel sadly nodded her head as she remembered how hurt her best friend had been. "Well something very similar happened to Brittany not too long ago. Like actually pretty recently. Anyway she freaked out after I kissed her because she wasn't ready for a new relationship and she was avoiding me because she thought I would be mad. Finally one of her friends, Mike I think, told her to talk to me. So she came over last night, we talked and decided that we should stay friends until she was ready for a new relationship. And that is what happened," Santana finished lamely.

"Wow. That seems complicated. But this girl sounds damaged Santana. Are you sure you can handle that?" Rachel asked in a concerned tone.

"I've been damaged too Rachel and I had to have time to recover before I was ok again. Hell, I don't think I'm even completely ok now. But I think Brittany can help me and I can help her. I…I really like her," Santana said quietly.

Rachel hadn't heard about Santana liking anyone since the whole Quinn melt down. Sure the Latina had had multiple hookups, many of which Rachel had objected. But hearing Santana say that she actually liked someone and they had the potential of being in a relationship was like music to Rachel's ears.

"Well then I give you my blessing to pursue her," Rachel said. Santana looked at her friend with questioning eyes.

"I wasn't asking for permission," Santana chuckled out. "But thank you." Santana quickly pulled her best friend into a hug to show that she actually was grateful for her friend's approval.

"No problem," Rachel said as she pulled away from the hug. "But quick question. You said that you and Brittany were just friends right?" Santana nodded, not sure where this was going. "Then why were you two making out on a couch? I'm pretty sure 'just friends' don't do that. I mean we don't."

"Ew good God Rachel! Why would you put the image of us making out into my head?" Santana all but shouted. The idea of kissing Rachel was about as appealing as putting her face in an alligator's mouth during feeding time. Actually, Santana was pretty sure that she would rather put her head in an alligator mouth before she ever considered kissing Rachel.

"Oh my goodness Santana, grow up." Santana was now clenching her eyes shut and pretending to pull out her hair. "Seriously though, why were you and Brittany kissing if you are just friends?"

"I'm not really sure," Santana said as she unclenched her eyes and let go of her hair. "But I'm not going to complain because damn girl is a fine ass kisser." Santana finished.

"Santana, you need to stop trying to sound ghetto. We grew up in rich, suburban New York, not the lower east side." Rachel said as she gave her friend a reproachful look. Santana waved her hand in dismissal. She liked her ghetto talk and wasn't going to stop because Rachel told her to. "When are you going to see her again?"

"Later tonight," Santana said dreamily.

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked.

"Not sure yet." Santana said as she got off the couch. "But if you'll excuse me I have hours until Brittany is done at work so I'm going to take a nap." She finished as she wondered off towards her room.

Rachel continued to sit on the couch and smiled to herself at how things were going for her best friend. Santana seemed happy and that was truly great. Rachel took out her phone again and opened up her pictures. She quickly found the one of Santana and Brittany on the couch and sent it to the Latina in the other room.

_Rachel: Thought you might like this ;) have a nice nap_

In the other room Santana smiled at the picture she had received from Rachel. She had pulled on some pajama pants and was now snuggled up in her bed but couldn't help feeling like there was something missing. Santana looked down at her phone and decided that a blond haired, blue eyed beauty was exactly what was missing.

**AN: Hello! Again sorry for any mistakes. Please review! Also I'm going to rant in the next paragraph so if you don't want to read it just skip it.**

**Ok so after the last episode of Glee a lot of people have given up on Brittana. I have even noticed some fanfic writers deleting their stories because they have given up on the fandom. I just want to say that just because RIB have given up on Brittana, doesn't mean that we should. Brittana IS love and we know that. So I will never give up nor will I ever stop writing. Ok I think that is it (: Have a nice day!**


	8. I Love the Zoo

**AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry that the last chapter was kinda crap. I was just trying to get something out for you guys. So to make up for it here is a better, longer chapter! Also, over 200 followers?! That's AMAZING! Thank you for all of the support! Any mistakes are mine. Sorry :)**

Chapter 8: I Love the Zoo

Sadly Santana wasn't able to see Brittany after their mini slumber party on the couch. Brittany had to take over Mike's dance classes at the studio they co-owned because it was his _anniversary_. Santana threw a rage fit when she found out that Asian Sensation was keeping her from her women…wait her friend. Then they couldn't even see each other the next day because Santana had to be in the studio to work on her album. Santana was starting to get frustrated by the lack of Brittany in her life and she needed to see the blond again, soon.

Ever since their little sleepover, Santana had not been able to stop thinking of the blond dancer. There was something magical about Brittany that she couldn't quit put her finger on. Was it the way Brittany's smile lit up the entire room? Or was it the grace that flowed through her body as she moved? Perhaps it was her laugh that sounded like music to Santana's ears. Or maybe even the way the light caught her golden hair and made her look like something from a fantasy novel. But it wasn't just one thing that made Brittany so special but rather it was a combination of everything. No matter how hard anyone tried, they would never be able to live up to the perfection that was Brittany S. Pierce.

Santana now laid face down on the living room couch, her favorite position, and stared intently at her phone. She and Brittany had been texting all day and even though they were technically in contact with each other, Santana still really wanted and needed to see the blond in person.

Normally Santana would have been stoked to be lying on her couch and not have to worry about anything. But now Santana was lying around because she didn't need to be in the studio and Brittany was working. She was so bored. Santana had considered hanging out with Rachel, but her roommate was at some convention in LA so the Latina was left completely alone and extremely bored.

That is how the Latina found herself, bored and alone, lying on her couch. She looked up at her phone as if it held all of the secrets to the universe. In actuality she was just trying to use Jedi mind tricks to get Brittany to respond sooner because it had been 27 minutes since the last message. Santana believed that by holding the phone above her face she would be able to strengthen her mind tricks by sending her brain waves directly up to receive a faster reply. It wasn't working.

Santana let out a huff and decided that she should be trying to do something more productive rather than wallowing in her own solitude. She was beginning to ponder on what to do when her stomach started to rumble. She had forgotten to eat anything all day because she was too worried about Brittany texting her back. Eating seemed productive but eating pizza seemed even better.

The Latina looked back up at her phone. No new messages. She sighed and started to type in the number of her favorite Pizzeria, yes she had it memorized and yes she was a little ashamed of it. Santana was about to push the call button when there was a sudden knocking on the front door, causing her to drop her phone on her face.

"Ow fuck," she mumbled to herself as she scooped the phone off her face. The Latina wondered who could possibly be at her door. Was it her pizza? Holy crap that was fast! Wait, it couldn't possibly be the pizza, Santana reasoned with herself. She hadn't even gotten to order yet but then again hunger and solitary make the mind think crazy things.

Santana glared at the door. She was really comfy and didn't want to get up but more persistent knocking made her get up and head towards the door. The knocking didn't stop. Whoever was at the door was about to get verbally slapped by an angry Latina if they didn't stop the ridiculous knocking.

Santana aggressively flung her door open, not bothering to look through the peep hole, to give the knocker a piece of her mind.

"What the hell," Santana started to yell. Well at least that was until she saw who was at the threshold of her apartment. "Oh, Brittany," the Latina said, a little shocked. She hadn't expected Brittany to be at her door nor had she expected her to look so damn cute. Brittany was wearing denim cut-off shorts, a gray Mickey Mouse t-shirt, and a pair of rainbow high-top convers. Her hair was in a delicate fish braid that hung to the side of her head and she wore a cute pair of yellow duck earrings. Brittany was absolutely adorable.

The Latina was so caught up in her staring that it took a very loud cough from Brittany to get her to stop. Santana's eyes quickly snapped back up to blue eyes. She let out an awkward giggle and tried to hide the fact that she had been staring at Brittany for far too long.

"Um hi Santana," Brittany said shyly. Santana swooned a little. "I…uh…didn't know if you were busy or anything. Well actually I knew you weren't busy, unless you lied when you said that you were dying of boredom. Anyways I probably should have called before I just randomly showed up at your apartment. Yeah this was a bad idea. Well then I guess I will see you later." Brittany said all of that as she awkwardly stared down at her feet.

Santana was floored momentarily. Why would Brittany think that coming over was a bad idea? That's when it occurred to Santana; she still hadn't said anything to the blond and she hadn't even invited her inside yet. Stupid. Brittany was turning to walk away from the door but Santana reached out to grab her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

"No Britt, wait," Santana said as she twisted Brittany around to face her again. "It is absolutely fine that you came over. I was just a little shocked, that's all. Please come in." Santana released Brittany's wrist and moved aside so the dancer could make her way through the door. Brittany quietly made her way over to the couch and sat down. She patiently waited for Santana to close the door and take a seat next to her.

"I thought you were working until 7 tonight? So what are you doing here?" Santana asked as she looked at the wall clock. It was only 11:30, way too early for Brittany to be done at work. "Wait that sounded rude. I am very excited to see you. I was just wondering why I am being graced with your presence so early in the day."

Brittany giggled at Santana. She understood what the brunette had meant but she liked hearing her correct herself.

"Well since I covered for Mike on the day of his anniversary, he said that he owed me one and I decided that he should cover the rest of my classes today," Brittany stated. She had a slight blush to her cheeks and Santana couldn't figure out why.

"So you had him cover your classes so you could come hang out with me?" Santana questioned. Brittany simply nodded and Santana's mind erupted into happy, prancing unicorns. Brittany would rather spend time with her than dancing and that made the Latina extremely happy. "Well then, what would you like to do? We could watch a movie. Or we could go shopping. There's no football game today but I'm sure we could find another sport to watch. We could go to lunch and get ice cream for dessert. Hide and Seek in the Mall? Kite flying? We could go people watching or we could even make origami." Santana realized that she was rambling but she just couldn't help it. She wanted to do everything with the blond and yes, she really did mean _everything._

"Well actually Santana, I was wondering if I could maybe take you out on a date," Brittany trailed off uncertainly.

Santana was frozen. She wasn't sure if she heard Brittany correctly. It sounded like Brittany had just asked her out on a date. A date. With Brittany. That sounded like every one of the Latina's dreams were coming true. Santana's mind immediately jumped to a vision of her and Brittany enjoying a romantic, candle lit dinner on a secluded beach. They were feeding each other chocolate strawberries and then they danced while gazing deeply into each other eyes. Well at least that was what Santana imagined whenever she thought of going on a date with the blond.

"A date?" Santana croaked out nervously. She cursed herself for sounding like a frog going through puberty.

"Yup, a date." Brittany confirmed with a quick nod. "I really like you Santana and I realize that I'm super damaged but I really want to give us a try. We sort of did things backwards because we already kissed and slept together," she added with a wink and Santana let out a short laugh. "But I also want to get to know you better and I want us to move closer towards an _us_. Does that make sense?"

It made perfect sense to the Latina. Brittany liked her and was willing to work through her own issues in order to get to a solid relationship started together. It made Santana's heart swell with joy and pride when she realized how brave Brittany was being.

"Yes." Santana stated simply but she felt the need to expand her answer. "Yes, I would really like to go on a date with you."

Brittany smiled widely at the Latina and scooped her into a big hug.

"Great! Then let's get going!" Brittany released the Latina and jumped off the couch. She was already at the door when she turned around and noticed that Santana was still sitting, a little baffled, on the couch. "Are you coming?" Brittany questioned Santana with big eyes.

"Um yeah Britt but I'm not even dressed yet." Santana looked down at her clothes and realized what she had been wearing. She was sporting pajama pants, a loose baseball t-shirt, and her hair was in a messy bun. Crap. How had she forgotten that she wasn't even dressed yet? It was probably because she was so distracted by how cute Brittany was that she hadn't noticed that she looked like a total bum.

"You look cute," Brittany cut into her fretting. Santana blushed as she looked down at her pants. "But I don't think pj's are appropriate for where we are going. You should probably put on some jeans and a t-shirt. You know, casual clothing."

"Where exactly are we going?" Santana asked as she got off the couch.

"It's a surprise!" Brittany said excitedly as she quietly bounced on the balls of her feet. She looked excited and, again, extremely cute. "Now go and get dressed."

"Ugh fine," Santana said as she playfully rolled her eyes and made her way towards her bedroom to change.

"And make it snappy," she heard Brittany call from the living room. Santana just laughed and started sifting through her clothes. She needed to find casual clothing while still looking super-hot. That was going to be a challenge.

Xxx

"The Zoo?" Santana asked incredulously as she stared at the entrance to the Bronx Zoo.

Once she had gotten dressed and went back to the living room, she found Brittany on the phone ordering a cab. Brittany apparently had already told them the address because she didn't need to give it to the cabby as they left the Latina's apartment. Santana had no clue where they were going until they arrived there.

Santana looked around at the all of the families pushing large, bulky strollers with screaming toddlers and slightly older children clinging onto their parents. She also noticed about 60 kids in matching t-shirts. It must have been a field trip day for the younglings. Santana must have let out an audible grimace because Brittany looked over at her sadly.

"You don't like it?" she asked with a small pout that just about broke the Latina's heart.

"No Britt, I do like it," Santana said as she reached out a hand to hold one of Brittany's hands. "I just haven't been to the Zoo in ages and the last time I was here a gorilla threw poop at me," she admitted with a small shudder. The memories of that horrid event were coming back to her.

Santana was pulled from the memory when she heard a small giggle next to her. "Oh you think that's funny?" Brittany just nodded. Santana pulled her hand away from Brittany and crossed her arms snuggly over her chest; she tried to ignore the cold, empty feeling from her hand at the loss of contact. "Fine," she huffed and took a step away from the blond. Santana was wearing her best pout but it was nowhere near as effective as Brittany's.

"Awe Sanny, did I hurt your feelings?" Brittany asked with a baby voice, mocking the Latina. Santana just silently nodded but refused to look Brittany in the eyes because if she did she knew that she would crack. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." Brittany batted her eyes at the brunette and jutted out her bottom lip into a pout.

Shit, Santana made the mistake of looking over at the blond. Damn, that pout did wild things to Santana's heart. Santana sighed and released her arms from her chest and turned fully to the blond.

"Fine," Santana sighed out. "I forgive you." Santana tried to still look upset but she just couldn't help but smile at the dancer.

Brittany jumped in excitement and wrapped her arms Santana's waist, pulling her into a hug. Santana immediately relaxed into the hug and got lost in everything that was Brittany. She was close to forgetting where she was but Santana could still hear the faint sounds of screaming kids and could smell the pungent scent of the animals. Brittany placed a delicate kiss to Santana's cheek before she pulled away and grabbed one of Santana's hands.

"We should probably go in the Zoo rather than just stand around outside of it," Brittany said as she started to pull Santana towards the ticket booth.

"I wouldn't mind standing around outside of a Zoo as long as I was with you," Santana said. She actually hadn't meant to say that out loud but the blush that crept over Brittany's face was totally worth making an ass of herself.

"That rhymed," Brittany giggled out. Santana hadn't even realized that. Great, now she sounded twice as cheesy.

"Huh, I guess it did," Santana said as she tried to play it off.

"Oh look, a kid!" Brittany shouted and pointed at a small child from the school group.

"I wonder if is name is Sid?" Santana asked as she caught onto the game Brittany was playing.

"He sort of looks like a squid." Brittany giggled; glad that Santana was playing along.

"Then he better stay off the grid."

"He just lost his soda lid."

"Awe poor kid," Santana added with a small frown.

"You lose!" Brittany shouted excitedly. Santana looked at her with a questioning brow.

"How did I lose?" Santana asked defensively.

"We already used the word kid but you repeated it. Everyone knows that in a rhyme war you cannot repeat words," Brittany explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right. My bad," Santana said with a small roll of her eyes. If it had been anyone other than Brittany, Santana would have complained about not knowing the rules. But Brittany was just too cute to argue with so she let it go.

Once they had just about reached the ticket booth, Santana started to pull out her wallet to pay for the tickets but was quickly stopped by Brittany.

"Nope there will be no need for your money today ma'am," Brittany said as she slapped Santana's hand away from her wallet.

"Ow," Santana mumbled as she rubbed her hand. It didn't actually hurt but she wanted to make Brittany feel guilty. She carefully raised her hand to Brittany's face and pouted. "Kiss it, make it better."

Brittany simply laughed and did what she was told, laying a gentle kiss to the Latina's hand. Santana's heart beat sped up and her breath hitched. Holy crap, a simple kiss to the back of her hand was driving Santana crazy.

"There all better," Brittany said with a wink. Again, Santana's heart rate sped up. The things that Brittany did to her were soon going to be her demise and surprisingly, she was ok with that.

Brittany grabbed onto the hand she had just kissed and pulled Santana further in line towards the ticket booth. It was their turn. The blond just about skipped up to the little glass window and looked extremely excited that they were almost inside.

"Hello Blaine," Brittany said loudly startling the man behind the booth. He wore a blue button up shirt and a red bowtie. That was all that the Latina could see because the rest of his body was covered up by the counter. Blaine, or Mr. Bowtie according to Santana, shot his creepy, triangular eye brows up in surprise when he heard his name being called.

Santana just assumed that Brittany had read his name tag but learned that was not the case when Mr. Bowtie greeted Brittany just as loudly.

"Brittany! Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you in forever," Mr. Bowtie said in a sassy voice. It immediately reminded Santana of her stylist, Kurt.

"I know. We totally need to catch up soon," Brittany said with a smile. "Now I love seeing you and I would love to chat but I'm actually here to get some tickets," she said with a small grin.

"Oh of course," Blaine said as he started to rip off one ticket.

"Actually I need two today and two passes to the tanks," Brittany said quickly when she noticed that Blaine was just getting her one ticket as usual. Brittany liked to come to the Zoo a lot and rarely anyone wanted to go with her so she just went by herself.

Blaine looked up, confused. Brittany just pulled Santana, who was slightly behind her, up towards the booth and nodded her head at her.

"I need one for me and one for Santana," Brittany explained to her friend behind the glass.

Blaine's eyes shifted over to Santana's and he froze. He kept his eyes on the Latina and his jaw slowly dropped into an 'o'. Santana shifted uneasily. She was used to people gawking at her but normally they were further away and not just right in front of her. Blaine started to stutter and his face flushed red. Santana took a small step and prepared herself for the outburst. She knew what was coming. Blaine was about to fan girl to the max.

"Oh my, Santana Lopez?!" Blaine squealed out. He jumped a little and started to fan his flushed face. "I love your work! Naya is one of my favorite characters ever and I am absolutely dying to hear your new album!"

Santana just nodded her head awkwardly and mumbled a small thanks before she tried to hide behind Brittany. She noticed that other people were starting to look her way after the loud announcement from Mr. Bowtie. Brittany could sense the shift in Santana and looked back at Blaine.

"Blaine calm down," Brittany said as Santana hid her face in her back. "Yes, it's Santana. We would really like to go in now so could you please hurry up and give us some tickets," Brittany finished almost angrily.

Santana's eyes opened in surprise. She had never heard to blond talk like that and it was kind of a turn on. An angry Brittany was super hot.

"Oh right sorry," Blaine said as he finally took his eyes off of Santana and went to get the tickets. "And of course that will be no charge for you my dear. Have a wonderful time," he said as he handed Brittany her tickets through the small opening in the glass.

"Thanks Blaine, we will."

Once inside the gates of the Zoo, Santana seemed to relax a little. It wasn't that she couldn't handle being stared at or complimented. She was actually pretty used to it. But that was at certain times on certain days like the book signing where she first met Brittany. In those moments she was Santana Lopez, famous singer and actress. But in moments with Brittany she just wanted to be Santana and normally she felt like Santana. Brittany never brought up her fame unless she was wondering how a recording session went and it made Santana feel normal. She craved to feel normal and Blaine had reminded her that she simply isn't.

"Sorry about Blaine. He can be a bit eccentric," Brittany said apologetically. Santana just looked up at Brittany and smiled. She didn't want Brittany to feel bad when she did nothing wrong.

"Don't worry about it," Santana says with a dismissive flick of her hand. "That happens a lot." Brittany smiled back at the Latina and was relieved that Blaine hadn't ruined Santana's mood. "How long have you known him?" Santana asked.

"Probably about 5 years," Brittany answered. He was my first friend that I met here. But enough about Blaine," Brittany said. "Where would you like to go first?" she asked the Latina with a large smile.

"Hmm," Santana thought. "Where would you like to go first?" she asked, spinning the question around on the blond. Brittany just laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, you get to pick first," the blond replied. Brittany practically lived at that Zoo so she had already seen every exhibit about a thousand times. Plus Brittany was curious as to what Santana's favorite animal was.

"Fine," Santana huffed out, pretending to be annoyed. She actually found it extremely chivalrous of the blond to ask where she wanted to go. "Don't laugh but can we go see the monkeys?" Santana asked as she looked down at her feet. "I know it's lame but they are my favorite."

"Why would I laugh at that?" Brittany asked incredulously. "The monkeys are totally not lame and one of my favorites too."

"No, monkeys aren't lame. The reason why I like them is lame," Santana said, embarrassed.

"Well why do you like them? If you don't mind sharing," Brittany asked as she started off in the direction of the monkey exhibit with Santana following close behind.

"When I was younger I would climb everything. Literally everything: chairs, tables, trees, cars, hell I even climbed the shelves at the super market," Brittany smiled at the thought of a little Santana dangling from the things she climbed. "And because I climbed everything my mom would call me her little monkey so they became my favorite animal." Santana blushed at the end of her little story. She had never told that to anyone before but Brittany made her want to share everything. Santana didn't want to hide anything from Brittany.

"Awe that's cute," Brittany said. "I can totally imagine little Santana climbing on everything."

"Well then you should also imagine little Santana falling off of everything," Santana said with a small laugh. She had suffered many broken bones and cuts as result of her climbing just about anything she could.

Brittany simply laughed at the thought and continued to walk towards the monkeys. The date had already been amazing and Brittany couldn't wait for more. The blond sneakily stuck her hand out and laced her fingers with Santana's hand that had been swinging between them. Santana glanced over at Brittany, smiled and gave her hand a soft squeeze. The pair weaved through the crowds and happily strolled, without a care in the world, towards the monkeys.

Xxx

After their time at the Zoo, Santana was pleased that the gorilla didn't throw poop at her, the pair made their way to a little diner for some late lunch. The two talked about everything and nothing. Santana found herself opening up to the blond. She was telling her things that not even Rachel knew and that made Santana smile. She hadn't felt comfortable enough with someone to open up like this. It was refreshing.

Once they had finished their lunch and the bill was placed on the table, Santana tried to pay but her wallet was once again slapped away when Brittany insisted that she paid for the lunch.

"I should pay for lunch," Santana whined. She had plenty of money and wanted to treat the dancer. "You already took me to the Zoo, so I should pay for this."

"Those tickets were free," Brittany replied with a raised eye brow.

"Well you bought us those overpriced smoothies from a vendor, so lunch should be on me," Santana refused to give up.

"No Santana," Brittany said firmly as she paid the waitress who had showed up when Santana was complaining. "I asked you out today so that means that I am paying," she said in a tone that was final. Santana just sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"Fine, but next time I'm paying," Santana says with a small grin.

"What makes you think there will be a next time?" Brittany asks with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Oh you know," Santana started. "Just the fact that I am extremely irresistible makes me think there will be a next time," she finishes with a small shrug. Brittany laughed at the nonchalant way Santana was speaking.

"And you are oh so humble," Brittany said with a mocking wink.

"See there it is. There will be a next time because I'm irresistible and humble," Santana finishes with a laugh and Brittany quickly joins in.

The pair stayed at the diner for a little while longer, and just enjoyed each other's company. Santana glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was almost 7 and remembered that Rachel would be home soon from LA. Rachel had requested that Santana be home so they could have dinner together and catch up.

"Sorry Britt but I have to go home soon. Rachel is coming back from a convention and wants me to have dinner with her," Santana says with a small frown. She really didn't want their day to end but it had to. Brittany nods her head and they get up to make their way out to hail a cab.

"Do you want to share it?" Santana asks in a hopeful voice. She wanted to spend more time with Brittany even if it was in a short cab ride.

"Actually I live down the block," Brittany said as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "I was just going to walk."

"Hmm well then can I borrow some chalk?" Santana asked with a small smile.

"I'm sorry but that's out of stock," Brittany replied with a mock frown.

"Well then the chalk maker is who I should stalk," Santana said with a serious face.

"You lose again," Brittany laughs out as she pulls Santana into her by her waist.

"No I don't," Santana said with a frown. "You said stock, s-t-o-c-k, while I said stalk, s-t-a-l-k. They are completely different," Santana replies as she loops her arms around Brittany's neck, bringing her in closer.

"Ok fair enough," the dancer as she inhaled Santana's scent that wafted off her hair. "You should probably get going if you want to make it home before Rachel," Brittany said reluctantly.

Santana sighed but nodded and pulled Brittany even closer. She moved back some blond hair that had fallen into Brittany's face and placed a soft, lingering kiss to her cheek before she pulled back.

"I had a lot of fun today," Santana said softly. "Hopefully we can do it again soon." Santana carefully open the cab door and climbed into the back seat. She gave Brittany one final wave and blew her a kiss before the cab took off towards her apartment.

Brittany stood frozen for a few seconds after the cab pulled away. She was still getting over the sensation of Santana's lips on her cheek. It took about a minute for her to realize that she never even said bye to the Latina before she left. Brittany mentally slapped herself and pulled out her phone.

_To Sanny: I had an amazing day :) and yes we will differently do this again. soon. I hope you have a good night with Rachel xoxoxo_

Brittany thought that maybe the hugs and kisses at the end were too much but she risked it anyways. It didn't take long for Santana to reply.

_From Sanny: Today was perfect (: thanks again for everything and yes. Next time I will take you out (: have a wonderful night xoxo_

After reading the text Brittany couldn't help but smile. She got hugs and kisses back. Brittany sighed happily into the sky, pocked her phone and started the short walk to her apartment, thinking of Santana the entire time.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Fanfiction is being a wanker right now and won't let me see how many views this has gotten. Hopefully it will get fixed soon but until then please review because I have no idea how you are all responding to this update. Thanks again!**


	9. Yes

**AN: Whelp sorry that this is so late *awkwardly looks at feet*. The only reason for the lateness is life. So sorry about that but thanks to a pushy anon this is being updated! So thank you for the motivation to get this updated! Thanks for reading :) All mistakes are mine. Also sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter but I promise we're about to get to the good stuff :)**

Chapter 9: Yes

Santana was out of ideas. That was it, plain and simple. She had been friends with Brittany now for a solid 3 months and they still weren't dating and that was starting to frustrate the Latina. She understood that Brittany had just gotten out of a bad relationship and she needed time but come on. It was getting extremely hard to not attack the blonde with kisses every time she saw her. The blonde was just that irresistible.

Ever since the trip to the Zoo, Brittany and Santana had been on numerous friend dates, or 'frates' as Brittany liked to call them, just two 'friends' who happen to spend an evening or a whole day together. The pair had gone to the movies, out to dinner, movie night in pajamas, dinner at San's apartment, dinner at Britt's apartment, the aquarium, a picnic, the amusement park even though Santana is terrified of rollercoasters, about every sporting event available, and they even went to Cony Island. Now Santana was seriously stuck on where to take Brittany next.

This next 'frate' had to be perfect. It had to top the rest of them because Santana sincerely hoped that this would be the last 'frate' and they could move on to actual dates.

Santana was laying in her favorite position on the couch, upside down, as she brain stormed frate ideas. At this point though, it wasn't so much a brain storm but more of a brain mist or light fog. This was so frustrating.

"Santana, I need your help picking out an….okay what the hell are you doing," Rachel asked as she came out of her room and noticed Santana's position on the couch.

"I need to take Brittany out on a date and I can't think of anything to do," Santana replied, still upside down. The blood was starting to rush to her face but she refused to move from her spot until she had an idea.

"Oh are you two finally dating?" Rachel asked with a smile. She really wanted Santana and Brittany to get together because she wanted to see her friend happy again.

"No," Santana pouted quietly. "We're really close though. I can feel it. One more amazing frate and I am so in there."

"But the problem is you can't think of anything that will impress her because you used all of your other ideas and you're afraid that the Lopez Charm isn't working?" Rachel guessed.

"Yeah," Santana said with another small pout.

"Hmm well if only there was an amazing _singer_ who happened to be good at _singing_ could _sing_ about how she felt about a blonde dancer," Rachel said with emphasis.

"God Rachel, my life isn't a fucking musical! I can't just randomly start singing my feelings to Brittany," Santana huffed out. Her face was extremely red now.

"I'm not suggesting that you randomly sing to her Santana," Rachel said with an eye roll that she picked up from Santana over the years. "I'm suggesting that you sing her something at your album preview next week."

Santana flipped off the couch, narrowly avoiding hitting her knees on the coffee table, and jumped on Rachel for a giant hug. That was a mistake. Rachel had been unprepared for the attack and Santana was dizzy from getting up so fast and it caused the pair to topple over onto the floor.

"Ow Santana!" Rachel yelled as she tried to push the Latina off of herself.

"Woops, sorry," Santana giggled as she pushed herself up and then gave Rachel a hand. "But that is seriously a great idea! I need to go write her a song right now," Santana said as she turned to go to her studio/office down the hall. She didn't make it very far though before Rachel grabbed her by the elbow.

"Wait, you're going to write her a song?" Rachel asked incredulously. "I just meant that maybe you could cover a song for her. There are millions of songs that could cover your feelings towards her."

"That's why I need to write a song though. Don't you get it?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head, still confused on why Santana needed to write the girl an entire song. "Brittany is one in a million. Those songs were written for other girls. I can't take a song written about someone else and try to get it to work for Brittany. She is unique and beautiful and she deserves a damn song to herself rather than share one with a million other girls. That would be like on that block thingy trying to force the triangle into the circle hole. It doesn't work. Brittany just can't be lumped into a group with other girls when she is so perfectly different. She needs her own song." Santana finished a little out of breath. She had sort of rambled but that was how she felt. Brittany was too perfect to have a song reused on her.

"Wow Santana," Rachel said with wide eyes. She had never heard her best friend say anything like that before. "That was so poetic and heartwarming. I've never heard you talk about anyone like that, not even Quinn. Is that really how you feel about her?"

Santana just nodded a little. She was actually pretty embarrassed that she had said all of that when she hadn't meant too. Brittany was just…Brittany and Santana thought that she was perfect in every way. Santana had gotten to know the blonde better during the past few months and it just made her believe even more that Brittany was the definition of perfect.

"Awe look at Santana all smitten," Rachel cooed as she reached out to pinch the Latina's rosy cheeks. Santana however slapped her hand away before it could make contact.

"Fine yes," Santana huffed out. "I am completely smitten with Brittany. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a song to write." Santana turned to leave but was again stopped by Rachel. "What?" Santana asked, exasperated, as she threw her hands up.

"Well I just helped you with a date so now I was wondering….if maybe…you could…..possibly…help me…with my date?" Rachel asked quietly as she awkwardly looked at her feet.

Santana stood there in shock for a moment. Had she heard correctly? Was Rachel asking for help? For a date?

"Wait, what? Strawberry, you have a date?" Santana asked with raised eyebrows. Rachel just nodded shyly. "And you need my help with what exactly?"

"I need help picking out an outfit," Rachel said, finally looking Santana in the eyes. "And I would really like it if you didn't make fun of me because I already feel self-conscious about this whole date thing," she begged. "They're perfect and I'm not and what if they stop liking me because I'm all awkward?"

Santana's eyes softened and shook her head. She wasn't a complete bitch. Okay maybe sometimes she was but Rachel is her best friend and she needed help.

"Oh course Blueberry, but I'm sure you are just as, if not more, perfect than they are. They obviously already like you because you're going on a date. So don't worry, this will be fine, great even. But who are you going a date with?" Santana asked as they made their way to Rachel's room. Rachel seemed to gulp and wouldn't look Santana in the eyes. "Rach I won't judge you but if you don't want to tell me right now, that's okay. But I hope you realize that eventually you will have to tell me," Santana finished as she nudged Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel sighed in relief that Santana wasn't going to press her any further. Santana walked up to Rachel's closet and ungracefully flung the doors open.

"Let's get cracking'" Santana yelled enthusiastically.

"Santana," Rachel said quietly. Santana turned around with a questioning brow. "Thank you." Santana smiled at her best friend.

"No problem Raspberry. That's what friends are for."

"Oh and Santana, stop with the berry themed names," Rachel said as she joined Santana near the closet.

"Not a chance Boysenberry. They are too much fun," Santana said with a wink and turned to find the perfect outfit for Rachel's mysterious date.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Santana sat at her Starbucks table while fiddling with her coffee cup, waiting for Brittany, who was late…again. Santana wasn't upset or anything. Brittany had a  
habit of being late and Santana thought it was extremely cute when the blonde would come running in and a string off a list of apologies. It was just one of the many things Santana loved about Brittany.

There is was again. That word; love. Was Santana in love with Brittany? How could that even be possible if they weren't even dating? But then again there was something magical about Brittany that made Santana, and everyone else in the world, go weak in the knees, or get butterflies every time the blonde was around. But if all went well at the album preview hopefully Santana could get Brittany to start falling in love with her too.

That made Santana nervous for preview that was scheduled for Friday. She wasn't nervous for the show itself. It was just a small studio and a lucky 50 fans would be allowed inside to hear it. Santana of course was allowed to bring in anyone she wanted so getting Brittany in wasn't going to be a problem. She was, however, nervous to see Brittany's reaction to the song. Santana had spent an entire night working on the song and her first time preforming it live would be for Brittany. What if Brittany didn't like it? What if Brittany didn't like her?

Santana sat quietly, while freaking herself out, until she saw a familiar flash of blonde hair come in through the door and headed straight for her table.

"Hi Santana, I am so sorry I am late. I was totally running on time but then Lord Tubbington decided that he should try walking across the side of the building because one of the neighbor cats dared him to do it and I tried to stop him but it was already too late and then I had to go out and rescue him because he got scared and then I went out after him and I got scared and it was awful and now I'm late and gosh I am so sorry," Brittany finished as she plopped down in the chair across from Santana.

Brittany looked a little disheveled so Santana believed her story. Brittany ran her fingers threw her wind-blow hair, obviously from running to the coffee shop, and noticed the hot chocolate that Santana bought for her.

"Thank you Sanny. Also sorry," Brittany said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

All Santana could do was giggle a little and dismiss Brittany's apology. After all, it had been Lord Tubbington's fault that she was late.

Santana couldn't help but smile at the image in front of her. Brittany was wearing jeans and a Batman T-shirt and her hair was a little messy but Santana thought she pulled off the outfit effortlessly. Brittany was just perfect. Santana watched her lips move as she talked about something Santana wasn't paying attention too. It wasn't like she was trying to ignore the blonde; it was just that Brittany was so beautifully distracting.

Santana might have been staring at Brittany for too long because suddenly Brittany was snapping her hand in front of Santana's face. Santana snapped out of her Brittany haze and looked the dancer in the eyes.

"Were you even listening Sanny?" Brittany asked with a small giggle.

"Of course I was," Santana said with a scoff but Brittany saw right through her lie.

"Oh really? Okay, then what was I just saying?" Brittany asked with a small smirk.

"Uhhh," Santana trailed off as Brittany's smirk got bigger. "Okay fine, I was distracted. Sorry, you were saying?"

"That's what I thought," Brittany said with a smile. "But I was asking if you wanted to hang out on Friday. We could have a movie night at my apartment?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"No!" Santana basically yelled out. Friday was the night of the album preview and Brittany needed to be there.

"Oh okay. You're probably busy. Sorry for asking," Brittany visibly deflated and her tone had turned sad.

Santana mentally slapped herself. She hadn't meant to say no so forcefully but she just was caught off guard by Brittany asking her out, especially for Friday. Brittany looked like someone just kicked Lord Tubbington and that made Santana felt like a huge ass.

"No Britt, I didn't mean no like I don't want to go out with you," Santana started to explain.

"It's fine Santana. You're busy. I get it," Brittany said as she cut off the Latina. She wouldn't make eye contact with Santana.

"No Brittany, hey I'm not busy Friday."

"Oh so you just don't want to hang out with me then," Brittany sounded like she was about to cry.

"Brittany, please look at me," Santana begged and didn't continue speaking until Brittany met her gaze. "I said no because I had already planned on asking you out for Friday and I panicked because I really wanted to ask _you_ out. Get it?" Santana asked as she looked into Brittany's eyes. She saw the sad blue eyes flicker to excited when she finished speaking.

"Oh good. I was about to be sad," Brittany said through a small giggle. "What did you have in mind Ms. Lopez?"

"Well," Santana started nervously. "On Friday I have an album preview and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Santana looked at Brittany nervously. All of her plans relied on this one moment.

"Like, I would get to hear you sing?" Brittany asked, her eyes flickering with excitement.

"Yes," Santana replied simply.

"I would love to go!" Brittany said as she grabbed for her hot chocolate and took a sip.

"Awesome. So I'll just pick you up on my way over," Santana said as she was mesmerized by Brittany's lips on the rim of her cup. "If that's ok? I mean you would be there a little early if you came with me but I think that would be easier."

"Sure! I would love to see the whole process of you getting ready for a show," Brittany said as she put her cup down. She totally noticed Santana staring and she tried to hide the resulting blush. "I'm excited."

"Me too," Santana said calmly but on the inside she was freaking out. This was it; game time.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Finally Friday had arrived. Brittany sat next to Santana in the car and bounced with excitement. It was the first time that she would ever hear Santana sing one of her own songs. To say that Brittany was excited would be an understatement.

Santana, however, was the complete opposite of Brittany. She was a nervous wreck. All these negative 'what ifs' were flashing through her mind and she needed them to stop.

The Latina glanced over to her right at Brittany, who was bouncing in the passenger seat. That seemed to calm Santana's nerves a little. Seeing Brittany so excited reminded her what this was all about. Santana couldn't care less about the actual preview for the fans. All she cared about was Brittany.

Once they arrived at the studio where the preview was being held, Santana had to go do sound check so Brittany was left to wander around by herself until more people started to fill in. She assumed that these were the lucky fans that got to witness the show. As the fans came in clutching their homemade signs Brittany was pretty sure that she recognized some of the girls from the autograph signing where she first met Santana. Yup, there was the girl who had lost a tooth in the bum rush for the stage. Brittany let out a giggle at all of the crazy fan girls. They were actually sort of cute in a creepy, stalker way.

A man walked out onto the stage and announced that the show would be starting soon and that everyone needed to take their seats. Brittany made her way over to the seat that Santana had reserved for her and sat down as she not so patiently waited for the show to start.

When Santana walked on the small stage the fan girls erupted into a thunderous applause and Brittany may or may not have been just as loud, if not louder, than the others. She was excited, don't judge her. Brittany looked at Santana up on the stage and she couldn't help but feel proud. The Latina looked completely at ease on the stage and Brittany noticed that Santana seemed to glow. Sure there were lights but Santana just looked magical up there.

"Hi everyone," Santana said into the microphone as she set up her stool and guitar. "Thanks for coming to my album preview. I will be doing the songs acoustically so they are a little different, I hope you don't mind."

The audience started applauding in response that meant they didn't mind at all. As long as Santana was singing, they would be happy.

"Okay so this is one of my favorites from the album. I hope you like it," Santana said as she adjusted the shoulder strap on her guitar.

Santana started to strum her guitar and the opening was pretty enough to give Brittany goose bumps.

_I've been in love with love_

_And the idea of something binding us together_

_You know that love is strong enough_

_I've seen time tell tales about that systematic drug,_

_Yeah that heart that beats as one_

_It's collectively unconsciously composed_

Brittany was completely blown away by Santana's voice. Sure she had heard her sing on Joy but hearing it live was just so much better. Santana's voice carried a passion that was missing from many current day artists.

As she sang, Santana let her eyes wander the room. Her eyes met Brittany's and she gave her a quick wink. Brittany blushed and continued to listen to the soothing melody of Santana's song.

_I lost my head in San Francisco_

_Waiting for the fog to roll out_

_But I found it in a rain cloud_

_It was smiling down_

_Do you feel the love? I feel the love_

_C'mon c'mon, let's start it up!_

_Let it pour out of your soul_

Santana finished the song with a few more strums from her guitar. The small crowd went nuts after hearing the song, Brittany included. Brittany was pretty sure that song would be huge one day and everyone would be singing along.

After a few more songs, Santana's set was coming to a close and Brittany had loved every moment of it. Santana completely owned the stage and Brittany loved seeing her so carefree.

"Okay so that was the last song from my album that I will be preforming," Santana said and the crowd let out sad sounds. They didn't want the show to be over. "Hey now, I didn't say I was finished preforming. I just said that was the last song from my album. I have one more song for you lovely people."

The crowd started cheering again as they became intrigued as to what song the Latina would perform next.

"So I actually just wrote this song 3 days ago. It's for someone very special to me and I hope they listen to every word." As Santana finished talking she looked over at Brittany and gave her a small nod.

Brittany froze a little. Did that nod just mean that Santana had written this song for her? Of course not, why would she write a song for Brittany? Brittany was really interested to what the song would be so she just waited patiently and tried to calm her hectic thoughts.

Santana looked towards Brittany one last time before she started her song.

_It isn't a crime to want_

_A little space to breathe_

_But you will be fine_

_The sun again will shine on you_

_Whatever you do_

Santana sang the first lines with so much emotion it shocked Brittany a little. Brittany felt a little ping in her chest when Santana sang the part where the sun will shine again. The blonde connected with that one line more than she thought she would especially after what had happened not even 4 months ago. Was this song about her? Brittany wasn't sure until Santana made eye contact with her and sang the chorus while holding the gaze.

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here for you baby_

_Anytime_

Brittany was now positive that this song was about her. Santana sang with so much emotion and didn't stop the eye contact with Brittany once. Brittany felt her breathing become shallow as she tried not to cry because she was overcome with emotions. Santana was basically saying that she would wait forever for Brittany. The blonde almost couldn't take it. Santana was perfect and all Brittany had done was make her wait because she wasn't ready for a relationship yet. Now Santana was laying it out there saying that she wanted them to be together but would wait.

_I'm feeling you pull away_

_'cause letting go isn't easy for me_

_But you'll never fly_

_With someone else's wings, I know_

_Wherever you go_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here for you baby_

_Anytime_

Brittany couldn't fight the tears anymore. They spilled over and she let them flow. They weren't sad tears. They were happy tears mixed with a little guilt. Happy because here was this perfect woman singing about waiting for her and guilty because Brittany had really only been thinking of herself these last few months. Santana was always there for her and she kind of took advantage of that.

_I will never stand in your way_

_Wherever your heart may lead you_

_I will love you the same_

_And I will be your comfort every day_

_Do you hear the words I say?_

Yes, Brittany heard every word, every note, and every chord. She heard Santana calling out to her. She heard Santana say that even though this was hard for her, she would be anything Brittany needed. Santana would wait for Brittany, always. It was in that moment when Brittany had an epiphany so to speak or someone was just showing her something that was already there.

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet, sweet time_

_I will be here for you baby_

_Anytime_

Santana finished the song and kept looking straight at Brittany, hoping to gauge her reaction. The small audience clapped through their tears because the song had been extremely emotional, even if they didn't understand the true meaning behind the words. Santana gave the audience a polite nod.

"Thank you guys for coming. I hope you all buy the album which comes out August 20th," Santana said as she stood and placed her guitar on its stand before making her way off the stage.

Santana walked off the stage and straight to where Brittany was still sitting in a stunned silence.

"So uhhh, what did you think?" Santana asked nervously once she was standing in front of the blonde.

Brittany blinked her eyes and was startled by how close Santana was. She had still been a little zoned out and didn't even notice the brunette come over to her.

"You have a wonderful voice Santana," Brittany said quietly. She hadn't regained all of her senses yet; still processing the song.

Santana blushed a little at the complement which was weird because she was always being complimented for her voice. But for some reason having Brittany complementing her made her cheeks turn rosy.

"Thanks," Santana said shyly. "But what did you…umm… think about the last song?"

Brittany didn't respond. She tried to open her mouth and tell Santana that it was the sweetest thing ever but she just couldn't. Brittany was still frozen. No one had ever done anything that nice for her and she couldn't think of any words to express that.

Santana, however, misread Brittany's silence as if she didn't like the song. Her stomach dropped and so did her hopes. This was the last thing Santana could think to do and it didn't even fucking work. Santana could feel silent tears start to well up in her eyes. She had to leave soon because she didn't want to cry in front of Brittany.

"Okay then," Santana mumbled sadly. "Umm I just wanted to say that I meant every single word. I will wait for you so you can take your time but now you probably hate me so that's okay. Whelp, now this is awkward so I'm just going to leave."

Santana turned to leave but Brittany grabbed by the elbow and spun her around. Santana was about to complain about being man handled but couldn't get the words out because Brittany's soft lips were pressed against hers in a gentle kiss.

Santana was shocked but responded almost immediately. She hadn't kissed Brittany since that one night at her apartment and god she had missed it. Brittany's lips were so soft and fit so perfectly with Santana's own, plump lips. Santana was starting to get lost in the kiss. All she could think was 'Brittany'. She was surrounded by her touch, her smell, her taste and everything about the blonde. Santana could have died happy in that moment.

Too soon for Santana's liking, the kiss ended. However neither of the girls pulled away from each other. They just let their foreheads rest together as they took in the moment. Brittany let out a content sigh and Santana could feel it on her lips. It made her want to kiss the dancer again, and again, and again.

"Santana, that song was beautiful, just like you," Brittany said as she started deeply into Santana's eyes. "No one has ever done anything like that for me. Thank you." Brittany leaned in to give the brunette another small kiss.

"You're welcome," Santana whispered against Brittany's lips.

"And I'm sorry for making you wait so long but I'm ready now. I'm ready for the sun to shine again and I'm ready to move on with my life. I want to be with you Santana," Brittany whispered. She gazed into Santana's eyes and hoped that she could convey all of her emotions through her eyes.

"Brittany," Santana happily sighed her name. "I would really like that." Santana couldn't hide her smile. This was everything that she had wanted. Who knew that all she had to do was write a song and then Brittany would be hers. If she had known that sooner, she would have written a song the moment they met.

"I would really like that too," Brittany said before pulling Santana into another slow kiss.

**AN: Again sorry for this being so late. Also any mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta.**

**Onto serious business; do ya'll want smut? I have no issues with writing it but I want to know if that is what you guys want. So let me know! Thanks for reading :)**

**Songs Used: San Francisco by the Mowgli's**

**Take Your Sweet Time by Jesse McCartney**


	10. Dr Love

**AN: Thanks for reading! Ok I was asked if Santana is out to the public and the answer is yes, she is out and proud. So that won't be causing any issues. Thank you all so much for the support on this story. Hopefully this update keeps your mind off the bullshit known as Bram.**

**Any and all mistakes are mine so sorry about that.**

Chapter 10: Dr. Love

Santana slowly let Brittany's lips release from her own with a tiny pop and she looked up at the blonde who was finally hers. Sure it was a lot of fucking work and took 3 months but Santana thought that it was completely worth it. This amazingly beautiful woman was all hers and that made a rather large smile appear on the Latina's lips.

Brittany closed her eyes and tried to lean back in to initiate another kiss but Santana pulled back so Brittany's lips only met cold air. The blonde let out a small grunt and pressed forward, trying to regain Santana's lips in her own. Santana giggled and pulled back even further until Brittany opened her eyes and frowned at her.

"Santana, kisses," Brittany mumbled through a pout. That pout was deadly and Santana couldn't help but give in to the blonde's command. Santana leaned back in and let her lips glide along Brittany's briefly before pulling away again.

Brittany gave Santana a stern look and demanded more kisses. Santana couldn't help but giggle at how ridiculously cute Brittany was being. But Santana couldn't give in. She had other things on her mind.

"Britt, as much as I am loving this right now, I actually have more planned for this evening so unless you want to stay at the studio all night, we'd better leave now," Santana said as she leaned to give Brittany another kiss. However, her lips were left hanging because Brittany had already turned around and was headed to the studio exit.

"Come on slow poke, I want to see what else I get for dating _the_ Santana Lopez," Brittany said with a smirk over her shoulder.

Santana stood frozen for a moment because she may or may not have been staring at Brittany's ass as she walked away. Okay, Santana was totally staring at Brittany's ass but come on! That thing was perfect. Santana quickly shook her head and jogged to catch up to her favorite blonde, who was already half out the door.

**Xxxxxxxx**

The pair arrived at Santana's apartment 20 minutes later and Santana immediately noticed the lack of obnoxious Broadway music. Santana told Brittany to go get comfy on the couch as she wandered all over the apartment yelling at the top of her lungs in hopes of locating Rachel, who seemed to be missing. It wasn't until she went into the kitchen when she noticed a note from her roommate.

_Going out tonight. Won't be home until tomorrow morning. Love you, Rachel Barbra Berry._

That was strange. Normally Rachel would tell Santana weeks in advanced when she was going out. But Santana just shrugged it off and went back out into the living room to greet the gorgeous blonde she had left there.

"Apparently Rachel won't be home tonight so that means we have the house all to ourselves," Santana said with a smirk as she went to sit next to Brittany on the couch.

"That sounds perfect," Brittany said in a low, sultry voice that sent tingles straight through Santana's body. "So what did you have planned for this evening?" Brittany asked, still in that sultry tone, as she leaned in to Santana.

The Latina lost all train of thought when she felt Brittany's warm breath across her lips. She wanted so badly to lean into the blonde and have her way with her right then on the sofa but Santana mentally slapped herself out of it. She really wanted to but she wasn't sure if Brittany was ready for _that_ yet.

"W-well I set up a-a picnic out on the patio," Santana stuttered out. "We can go out there now if you'd like." Santana almost hoped that Brittany suggested something entirely different. Preferably something that required much less clothing.

"That sounds lovely," Brittany said, back in her normal voice, as she got up and waited for Santana to lead the way.

Santana was stunned by how quickly Brittany went from pure sex and passion to excited and cute. It threw her off a little but Santana just shook it off. She got off the couch and walked over to Brittany and carefully took the blonde's hand in her own and led them over to the door for the terrace.

Brittany let out a small gasp as she and Santana walked through the terrace door. Out on the patio Santana had set up a candle lit picnic, complete with soft blankets, chocolate covered strawberries and even champagne. It looked like a scene out of a movie. Brittany took in the sight and her heart swelled with emotions. Good emotions. Santana had set all of this up for her and it was absolutely perfect.

"Santana," Brittany mumbled as she looked out at the beautiful New York skyline.

"Is it too much?" Santana asked nervously. She had never done anything like this before and Brittany's lack of response was starting to scare her.

"It's perfect," Brittany said as she pulled her gaze away from the gorgeous skyline and moved her eyes to an equally gorgeous view. "Did you set this all up for me?"

"Of course I did," Santana replied earnestly. "I have chocolate covered strawberries and champagne if you'd like some," she said as she made her way over to the blankets with Brittany following close behind.

The pair sat down on the plush blankets and Santana immediately popped open the champagne. What was a date without champagne? Santana quickly poured two glasses and handed one to Brittany.

"Shall we toast?" Santana asked as she held up her glass.

"To us," Brittany said with a smile and clinked her glass softly against Santana's.

"I really like the sound of that," Santana said as she took a tiny sip from her glass.

"Me too," Brittany said as she leaned in a stole a quick kiss from Santana. "So Casanova, when did you set all this up?"

"I have my ways," Santana replied. "They don't call me Dr. Love for nothing," she added with a wink.

Brittany couldn't help but burst out laughing. Santana was the cutest person she had ever met. Even when the Latina was trying to be serious, Brittany just found her extremely cute. Santana frowned at Brittany's laughter.

"San, who has ever called you Dr. Love?" Brittany asked through giggles.

"Umm lots of people," Santana said unconvincingly. Brittany just nodded and smirked at the brunette. "Fine no one has called me that and to answer your question I set this up before the album preview."

"You set this up hours ago?" Brittany asked. Santana just nodded, not sure where this was going. "So that means you were positive that I would be coming home with you. Seems a little cocky to me Ms. Lopez."

"Not cocky, just confident," Santana said with a smile. Sure it was risky to set up all of this before Santana was sure that her song would work. If it didn't work then she would have to come home to this and it would have been an awful reminder. But thankfully everything went according to plan and Santana wasn't left heart broken and alone. "But thankfully this wasn't a waste of time and energy," Santana said with a smile. She really did take a big risk and she was glad that it paid off.

"I'm glad it didn't go to waste too," Brittany said as she leaned towards Santana.

Santana was expecting a kiss from the blonde so she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Her lips however kept searching and much to her disappointment she didn't receive a kiss. Brittany had been leaning in so she could reach the strawberries that were set behind the Latina. Brittany giggled when Santana's lips formed into a pout.

"Kisses," Santana whined, similar to the way Brittany whined earlier at the studio.

"Fine," Brittany rolled her eyes at how needy the Latina was being, even if it was cute.

Santana smiled, closed her eyes and leaned back in to the blonde. She puckered her lips again and was expecting to feel Brittany's soft lips gliding against her own, but instead a chocolate cover strawberry was being pressed against her sealed lips. Santana let out a sigh and opened her eyes as she took the strawberry into her mouth. Sure it wasn't as delicious as Brittany's lips but it was probably the next best thing. She locked eyes with Brittany and decided to have a little fun. Santana carefully pulled more of the strawberry into her mouth and bit off right before the stem, making sure that her tongue grazed Brittany's fingers that were now grasping the fruit rather tightly. Brittany's eyes had moved down to Santana's lips as she licked off some of the chocolate.

The blonde dropped the stem but her fingers hadn't moved away from Santana's mouth, she was still staring at Santana's lips and was distracted, so the Latina decided to take advantage of the situation. Santana carefully let her tongue roll across the pads of Brittany's thumb and forefinger before she sucked the entire forefinger into her mouth, letting her tongue massage it gently. Brittany let out a quite moan but it was still loud enough for Santana to hear it. The sound sent shivers through her body and a throbbing sensation to her core.

Brittany finally tore her eyes away from Santana's lips and was now staring into the Latina's deep brown eyes as Santana continued to sensually suck on her finger. Brittany couldn't help but moan again. She was becoming increasingly aroused as Santana continued the assault on her poor finger.

Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her finger out of Santana's mouth and barely had time to notice the dejected look on the brunette's face before she pushed Santana backwards and straddled her waist. Brittany immediately crashed her lips against Santana's surprised ones. To say that Santana was shocked would be an understatement but it would be a lie if she didn't say that she loved the new position.

Lips brushed sensually against each other and Brittany put more of her weight on Santana's body. Santana's hands flew up to grasp at Brittany's back to pull her closer, as if they could be any closer. Santana let out a surprised moan when she felt a soft tongue slide across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she immediately granted. Tongues dueled softly and moans were starting to mix together, neither girl knowing who made the sound, but also not caring.

Brittany didn't know when it had started, but she now noticed that her hips were grinding down onto Santana, and that the Latina's hips were thrusting back up to meet hers. There was delicious friction building up with the thrusting but Brittany needed more. She reluctantly pulled her lips away from the panting Latina and met her lustful eyes. Brittany felt something grow inside of her as she stared into Santana's eyes. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she knew it was strong.

"How about we take this inside Dr. Love," Brittany suggested in a low voice.

Santana was having a hard time finding her voice, hell all she could focus on was Brittany, so instead of verbally answering, she nodded her head and waited for the blonde to get up. Brittany stood up and put out a hand to help Santana up, but Brittany took advantage of the contact and pulled the Latina straight up into her arms. Santana had to wrap her legs tightly around Brittany's waist to keep from falling. She had no idea the blonde was so strong.

Their lips met again as Brittany, now carrying Santana, walked blindly towards the door. She managed to find the door without too much difficulty and swiftly kicked it open without breaking the kiss. Santana had expected to be deposited on the couch so they could continue whatever this was but apparently Brittany had different ideas. The blonde quickly made her way to the Latina's room, softly laid Santana down on her bed and quickly crawled on top of her while never breaking the kiss.

The pair continued where they had left off out on the patio. Tongues battled for dominance and hips rolled against each other. Brittany, feeling a little confident, swiftly snaked her hand up Santana's shirt to cup one of her perfect breasts. The contact seemed to make Santana snap out of her Brittany haze.

"Wait, Britt," Santana said through a moan. Brittany was still massaging her breast and it was extremely distracting. Santana reached her hand up and grabbed Brittany's wrist, stopping the movement on her chest. "Wait," Santana repeated in a firmer voice than before. It seemed to catch Brittany's attention this time.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Brittany panted out as she sat up a little, but continued to straddle the brunette. She had a sad and confused expression on her flushed face.

"No, of course not," Santana said. She felt guilty for making Brittany think she did something wrong.

"Then why did we stop?" Brittany asked, more confused than sad.

"I just want to make sure you're ready for this. I don't want to pressure you into anything," Santana said sincerely as she looked into Brittany's eyes. They had just got together and Santana wasn't sure if Brittany was ready for this level of intimacy.

"You're not pressuring me San," Brittany said softly. She was relieved that Santana hadn't just stopped because she was doing something wrong. That would be embarrassing. "Trust me when I say that I want this." Brittany emphasized her point with a little roll of her hips that made Santana moan.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked. She wanted to be absolutely sure that Brittany wanted this.

"Yes, I'll even prove it to you," Brittany said quietly.

Santana was about to say that Brittany didn't need to prove anything to her but her words got caught in her throat when she noticed Brittany sneaking a hand down her own pants. The Latina's jaw dropped when Brittany moaned and threw her head back in pleasure as she worked her fingers around herself. That sound alone was almost enough to get Santana off. She had the most gorgeous women in the world straddling her while she touched herself. Yeah, it was pretty hot. Brittany moved her fingers through her slick folds and moaned again at the feeling.

Brittany slipped her hand out of her own pants and held her fingers up for Santana's examination. Santana gulped loudly when she noticed that the blonde's fingers were absolutely soaked with her arousal.

"See?" Brittany said as she held out her fingers. "If I didn't want this I wouldn't be this incredibly wet for you," she whispered seductively into Santana's ear. "Wanna taste?"

Santana didn't even think twice before she pulled Brittany's fingers into her mouth. Sure Brittany's fingers had tasted good before but now that they were soaked in the blonde's arousal they tasted absolutely delicious. Santana moaned and sucked off Brittany's fingers like they were her favorite food in the world. She couldn't get enough of Brittany's sweet taste. She needed more.

Santana removed Brittany's fingers from her mouth and quickly flipped them over so she was now straddling the blonde. Santana looked straight at Brittany as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it up and over her head. She quickly threw the discarded item behind her, not caring where it landed. Santana then leaned down and grabbed Brittany's shirt and motioned for her to sit up so she could remove it.

Once Brittany's shirt had been thrown to the floor Santana immediately went to remove the blonde's bra. Once she had removed the bra, Santana stared wide eyed at Brittany's perfect chest. Her breasts weren't the biggest out there but they were perfect for the blonde's toned body. Pert pink nipples stood out proudly and Santana couldn't help but lick her lips. God, they were perfect. Santana had been so mesmerized by Brittany's chest she didn't even notice that Brittany had removed her bra and was now laying gentle kisses to the top of her breasts. Santana moaned as Brittany let the tip of her tongue trail across her left nipple. Brittany continued to move tongue across to the other, lonely nipple and felt it pebble beneath her lips. Brittany sucked the nipple into her mouth and let her tongue roll across it while her hand found Santana's other breast.

After giving both of Santana's breasts equal treatment, Brittany pulled back so she could reconnect her lips with the Latina's. The pair shared heated kisses and their hips started to roll in each other again, looking for that sweet friction. Santana gently pushed Brittany down so she was completely on her back and placed a few more long kisses to the blonde's lips before she detached her lips and made her way down to Brittany's perfect chest. Santana immediately pulled the blonde's left nipple into her mouth and felt it grow hard. She swirled her tongue around it a few times before releasing it with a pop and moved to the other one. Brittany moaned at the sensation and grabbed onto the Latina's hair to holder her closer to her chest.

Santana finished her work on Brittany's boobs and continued her journey south to where the blonde need her the most. With her tongue, Santana drew a path from Brittany's chest, down her perfect abs, through her cute belly button, and over to her hip bones, which she nibbled on gently. Brittany thrust her hips up in need and Santana had to hold them in place before she set out to pleasure her. She made quick work of removing the blonde's jeans and panties as well as her own before she settled on top of the blonde again.

The Latina placed her body in between the dancer's perfect legs and gasped at the sight of Brittany's glistening core.

"You're  
beautiful," Santana whispered as she leaned in to catch a whiff of Brittany's arousal.

Brittany thrust her hips up again in frustration. She felt like she was going to explode if Santana didn't touch her soon. Santana let out a giggle at Brittany's impatience and grabbed her thighs before spreading the wider. Being down there was turning Santana on more than she would like to admit. She hadn't even touched the blonde yet, nor had she been touched by her, but she felt like she was already so close.

Santana leaned in closer to the blonde's center and ran her tongue tentatively through wet folds. Brittany tasted even better when it came straight from the source. Santana moaned and dived back in, this time fully swiping her tongue up and circling the blonde's clit. Brittany let out a loud moan that she didn't even try to contain. Santana expertly worked her tongue around Brittany's core and then dragged her tongue down to circle her entrance before thrusting her tongue deep within Brittany, catching the blonde off guard. Brittany grabbed the back of Santana's head and held her closer. Brittany's tight core was contracting against Santana's tongue as she worked it in and out. Santana lifted on of her hands and started to circle the blonde's clit again while continuing to pump her tongue in and out.

Brittany hadn't felt this much pleasure in a long time and it was overwhelming her. She continued to hold onto Santana's hair like her life depended on it. Santana could feel Brittany start to contract around her more, alerting her that she was close. But Santana was also dangerously close so she slipped her extra hand down to her own wet core and started to circle her clit. Brittany's moans were continuous as Santana kept building the blonde towards her release.

"So…close," Brittany moaned out. "I'm…I'm gonna," Brittany tried to complete her sentence but Santana already knew what she was trying to say.

Santana sped up her thrusting and circled Brittany's clit faster while still pleasing herself with her free hand. She felt the blonde's walls clench around her tongue and her thighs start to clamp around her head. After a few more deep thrust from Santana's expert tongue, Brittany's muscles clenched and she moaned out Santana's name as she reached her climax. When Santana felt Brittany clench around her tongue and moan her name, it caused her to reach her climax as well.

Santana moaned into Brittany and helped the blonde ride out her orgasm before she placed one more kiss to her core, and crawled her way up Brittany's body. Brittany was still shaking with pleasure as she reached out for Santana so she could place a few lazy kisses to her lips.

"Oh…wow, Santana," Brittany said in an airy voice. She was still coming down from the amazing orgasm she had just received. "Give me a minute and I will totally return the favor," Brittany said as she wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and pulled her into her side.

"Oh well…umm you don't need to return the favor," Santana replied awkwardly. "I'm good," she said through a blush.

Brittany turned to look at the Latina incredulously. Did Santana think that Brittany wasn't capable of pleasing her?

"Why not?" Brittany asked sadly.

"Well," Santana started. "I sort of maybe…" the rest of the sentence was mumbled so Brittany didn't hear any of it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Santana threw her head back in frustration. She didn't want to explain to Brittany what happened. It was embarrassing.

"I said that I got myself off while I was eating you out," Santana said through another blush. Brittany didn't even touch her, yet it was enough to get her going.

Brittany just stared silently at Santana, not really knowing what to say.

"Sorry, it was just that you were so hot and I needed some type of release because I knew I wouldn't last much longer and it just sort of happened so please don't be mad," Santana said in a rush.

"San, you think I'm mad because you got yourself off?" Brittany asked with a small smile. Santana just nodded. "I actually think that's pretty hot."

Santana's eyes widened at Brittany's confession.

"How is me acting like a teenage boy hot? It's embarrassing," Santana said with a small pout.

"Mm nope, it is definitely hot," Brittany said as she leaned in to kiss Santana. "Just next time I hope that I can get in as much action as your hand," she said with a wink, causing Santana to blush even more.

"Okay," Santana said with a smile as she cuddled up into Brittany's side. "Can we just stay like this for a while?" Santana asked. She was extremely comfy and content in their current position.

"Of course," Brittany answered as she wrapped an arm around Santana, pulling her even closer. "Let's take a power nap and then hopefully I can still return the favor."

"Sounds good to me," Santana said through a small giggle. "Actually, that sounds perfect."

**AN: So that was my first time writing smut and I'm not sure how it turned out but ehh, I'll get better.**

**Also, Heather Morris deserves all the awards for her performance on Glee tonight. The Bram parts were bullshit but Heather was amazing. If you didn't see it, don't watch it. Just goggle her part :)**

**If you wanna contact me you can follow me on tumblr: alloutofpeaches and you know the rest :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. My Princess

**AN: Woops, sorry for the wait on this chapter. Finals and graduation are right around the corner so I have been extremely busy :( but never fear the story shall go on! I will have more time to write soon I promise! Thanks for reading and any mistakes are mine. Also I obviously don't own Glee because if I did it wouldn't suck so badly :)**

Chapter 11: My Princess

The couple's power nap ended up turning into a power 'sleep through the whole night'. Brittany had actually woken up a few times but the sleeping Latina was too cute to wake up, with the way little breathes were escaping her parted lips and how she wrinkled her nose, so the blonde would always settle back into sleep and let her be.

Brittany woke up for the fourth time when Santana started to mumble and roll around in her sleep. The Latina was curled into Brittany's front and had her head perched on the swell of the blonde's breasts. She mumbled something about dancing walnuts and Brittany couldn't help but giggle quietly as she tried to not wake up the brunette. Sunlight was streaming through the little space between Santana's curtains and Brittany knew she would never be able to fall back asleep so she settled on watching the naked Latina sleep in her arms.

Santana looked so peaceful when she was asleep. It was as if there were no worries in the world, nothing to frown about or be stressed over. There were no lines or creases covering her beautiful face and Brittany couldn't help but sigh as she traced over the Latina's features with her eyes. Brittany decided that this was how angels must look like because Santana was so perfect she had to be an angel; an angel who saved her when she was completely lost.

Looking back on the day Brittany met Santana, she really had saved her. The blonde was a mess; completely lost and didn't know where to go. When she met Santana, everything became clear almost as if everything bad that had ever happened to her had led her to that one moment where she would meet the girl of her dreams; her angel.

Santana turned the worst day of Brittany's life into one of the happiest and most memorable. Brittany would never forget the moment where her blue eyes locked onto Santana's deep brown ones. She would never forget the flash of emotion behind Santana's eyes or the way the Latina nervously licked her lips. And Brittany certainly wouldn't forget their first embrace and the memory of how it felt to be in the love of her life's arms for the first time.

Yes, the love of her life. There was no denying that Brittany was in love with Santana, she had been since the moment they met, and it just took her a bit of time to realize it. Brittany sighed happily as she remembered her early moments with the brunette. Each moment was forever etched into her mind and she was perfectly okay with that. She would happily remember everything about Santana forever.

While Brittany was reminiscing, she started to unconsciously run her fingers down Santana's back and stroke her hands up the brunette's smooth arms. Santana started to stir in the blondes arms as Brittany continued her soothing movements. Santana stirred a little more and the blonde realized that she was about to wake up. Brittany noticed that she had one of two options as the girl in her arms started to wake up. One; she could pretend to be asleep and see how Santana would react or two; she could get caught creepily staring at the brunette. Brittany thought that it would be best to pick option one.

Brittany quickly snapped her eyes shut and slowed her breathing to feign sleep. She felt Santana lift her head from her chest and immediately her chest went cold, missing the warmth from Santana. Brittany could feel Santana's eyes on her and it was incredibly hard not to move or smile. The blonde then felt the lightest of touches run along her forehead and moved to push some hair out of her face before a hand came to rest against her cheek. Her lips twitched as she couldn't quite fight off the smile that was growing due to Santana's gentle touch. The hand lingered on Brittany's cheek and a soft thumb swept gently across her cheek bone.

"I know you're awake," Santana suddenly said through a giggle as she stopped her movements.

"No I'm not," Brittany mumbled with her eyes still closed even though she had obviously been caught.

"Oh so you're not awake?" Santana asked with an amused grin. Brittany simply nodded her head. "Well that's too bad. I was hoping that you would be awake so that maybe I could give you good morning kisses," Santana said through a small pout. "How on earth am I supposed to wake up the beautiful, sleeping princess?"

Brittany couldn't help but smile a little, but her eyes remained closed.

"I'm pretty sure if you kiss her, she'll wake up," Brittany whispered, still in her fake slumber mode.

"Hmm kiss her?" the brunette pretended to ponder the idea. "No I have a better idea and it is much better than a kiss," she trailed off suggestively as she trailed her hand down Brittany's side. If this was headed in the direction that Brittany thought it was heading in then that was completely okay with her.

"The princess is open to other options," Brittany said quietly, trying to hide the arousal that was seeping through her voice.

"I think the princess would like it if I…" Santana trailed off and started to close the distance between herself and the blonde. "It would be better if I…tickled her!" Santana suddenly yelled as she dug her fingers into Brittany's sides, making her open her eyes in shock.

Brittany was now completely awake as she tried to fight of Santana's attack but Santana was surprisingly quick and strong. In a flash Santana straddled Brittany's waist and managed to pin her down while still tickling her. Brittany was gasping for air and doing all she could to try and get Santana off of her. Tears started to streak down the blonde's cheeks as Santana continued her tickling assault.

"Uncle, Uncle! I'm awake! Please!" Brittany screamed as she tried to roll out from underneath the brunette.

Santana stopped her tickling but remained on top of the blonde and still held tightly to her wrists. The Latina was a little out of breath due to the struggle but it was nothing compared to the pants that were still coming from Brittany.

"Oh so now you're awake," Santana said with a smirk. "I can finally say good morning," she whispered as she closed the gap between herself and the blonde still beneath her.

Santana connected their lips in a slow, passionate good morning kiss that immediately left Brittany breathless. Lips gently grazed past each other as the couple immersed themselves in the feeling of the kiss. Brittany was the first to deepen the kiss as she slid her tongue across Santana's upper lip, begging for entrance. Santana immediately granted the blonde access and their kiss started to heat up, quickly. Santana slipped her fingers into Brittany's hair and held her closer.

Brittany was so engrossed in their kiss, she had completely forgotten that Santana was naked, straddling her, and she was now starting roll her hips down into the blonde's equally naked body. How did she not notice this before? A low moan escaped Brittany's lips as Santana started to speed up her hips as if she just noticed their current situation as well.

Pale hands moved down to grab at the caramel waist that was creating delicious friction between the girls' bodies. Both let out a moan when their centers came in contact. Brittany, however, wasn't pleased with the angle so she pulled one of Santana's smooth legs over her hip while she stretched out her own led and hooked it over Santana. Now their centers were crashing together in quick hip movements. Santana gasped as she felt Brittany's wet core glide over her own, equally, wet center. Loud moans were being released by both girls as their clits bumped against each other.

Breathes started to become short pants as the thrusting sped up and the girls were quickly making their way to climax. Brittany's thighs were getting tired from all of her upward movement but the sounds coming out of Santana mixed with her own pleasure were enough to make her keep going. Santana's hands had moved their way from Brittany's hair to her shoulders. Brittany was pretty sure that she would have marks because of the way the Latina was scratching her nails against her but again, as long as she got to hear those lovely moans, she wasn't going to complain.

"God…B-Britt…I'm so close," Santana moaned after a particularly hard thrust. "Mmm…cum with me," she whispered into the blonde's ear.

Brittany's only response was a loud moan as she quickened the pace of the thrusting. She could start to feel the familiar knotting sensation in her lower stomach and prayed that Santana could feel it too because she wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'm…gonna," Brittany said through her panting. She couldn't finish her sentence because it was all becoming too much for her to handle.

"Cum with me," Santana whispered again. "Cum _for_ me."

That was all it took for the coil in Brittany's stomach to snap and for waves of pleasure roll over her. She felt Santana stiffen on top of her and the pair rode out their orgasms together.

After several waves of pleasure and a few aftershocks, Santana collapsed on top of Brittany, completely spent. Brittany wrapped her arms securely around Santana and tried to get her raged breathing to slow down. She felt Santana's breathing come to a soft sigh and Brittany couldn't help but smile. That was the best morning she'd had in a long time.

"Well that certainly got the princess to wake up," Brittany said through a small giggle. She could feel Santana smile against her chest as she let out her own raspy giggle.

"It wasn't my original plan but it seemed to work out just fine," Santana said through a smirk that Brittany couldn't see, but one she could feel. "Good morning my beautiful princess," the Latina said as she lifted herself up so she could place a small, chaste kiss to Brittany's full lips.

"Good morning indeed," Brittany sighed against the lips that were pressing against her own. Brittany tilted her head in order to try and deepen the kiss but was disappointed when she felt Santana pull away. "No come back," Brittany whined.

"But I want to get up so I can make you breakfast," Santana stated as if it was obvious. This is what people in relationships did, right? They made each other breakfast.

"But I will eat breakfast, just not anything from the kitchen," Brittany said in almost a purr, with a wicked gleam in her eyes as she reached out for Santana again.

Santana gulped at the vision of Brittany eating a very different kind of breakfast than the one she had been referring to and she almost caved in, almost. Her resolve was set on actual breakfast when she heard Brittany's stomach rumble.

"Nope, I am getting up to make you breakfast and that is final," Santana said as she booped Brittany on her cute little nose.

"Ugh fine," Brittany said in faux annoyance.

Santana just smiled in victory as she lifted herself off of the blonde and rolled over to the side of the bed so she could stand up. She stretched her arms above her head and felt her back pop in several places, relieving some tension. The Latina could also feel the soreness in her aching muscles but when she remembered why she was sore, she couldn't help but smile.

The Latina moved over to her drawers so she could find a pair of panties and a long shirt to cover herself up in, well, barely cover herself. She turned back around towards the bed and noticed Brittany's eyes locked on her body and a small smirk etched on her lips. The gaze was making Santana's body heat up in all of the right places.

"Like what you see?" Santana questioned with a small wave of her hand down her body. Brittany just bit her lip and nodded. Ugh, that was not helping Santana calm down any. She wanted to rip her clothes off and then jump back into bed with Brittany. But she was going to do this whole relationship thing right damn it and she was going to start that by making breakfast for her girl.

"Ugh, Brittany, you aren't playing fair right now, so I'm going to walk away and start on the greatest breakfast you will ever have." Santana said more to herself than to the blonde who was still naked in her bed. "You are more than welcome to go take a shower or just lay here until breakfast is ready."

"Okay," Brittany said with a smile. As much as she loved teasing Santana she was also extremely touched that Santana wanted to do things for her like make her breakfast. Santana truly was an angle.

"Okay," Santana repeated as she made her way down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Now what exactly was she going to make?

**Xxxxxxx**

20 minutes later, Brittany stepped out of Santana's ridiculously large shower with a towel wrapped securely around her head. She had decided that lying in bed would just make her want Santana even more than she already did because the bed still smelled strongly of…their nightly activities.

Feeling refreshed, Brittany made her back into Santana's room to find some clothes to wear to breakfast. She was sure that Santana wouldn't mind her borrowing her clothes as she slipped on an old gray hoodie that had the name _Lopez_ on the back and a pair of ridiculously short shorts. The blonde headed back to the bathroom to sort out the mess on her head, formally known as hair, and made her way out to the kitchen.

Sweet smells immediately invaded the blonde's senses as she made her way towards the kitchen. Brittany quickened her pace because she was actually pretty hungry and the smell of Santana's cooking wasn't helping any.

Brittany happily skipped around the corner into the kitchen but immediately froze in her tracks as she took in the sight before her. Santana had on a red apron that read _Kiss the Cook_ and she was singing along with her TV, which was currently playing the Lion King.

_I can see what's happening _

_And they don't have a clue _

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two. _

_The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air_

Santana sang out, unaware of Brittany's presence, as she flipped over, what looked to be a piece of French toast, onto the awaiting plate she held onto. She turned towards the table and Brittany was forced to jump and hide around the corner so she wouldn't be seen. The Latina didn't notice her and kept singing.

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_ The peace the evening brings_

_ The world for once in perfect harmony_

_ With all its living things_

Brittany giggled at the cuteness of the entire scene and decided to make her presence know. She flew around the corner, startling Santana, and sang the next part of the song.

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past, impossible_

_She'd turn away from me_

After Santana recovered from her shock and embarrassment of being caught, she quickly jumped back into the song, taking over the next verse.

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?_

Brittany giggled as Santana got more into the song. She had been worried that Santana might have stopped singing when she was caught but she was glad that the Latina continued on, now with more enthusiasm. It made Brittany fall even more in love with her.

Santana continued to sing as she glided over to Brittany and pulled her into her body. The Latina started to sway the pair in a slow circle as she sang out the rest of the lyrics while staring deep into Brittany's eyes.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

_And if he feels the love tonight_

_In the way I do_

_It's enough for this restless wanderer_

_Just to be with you._

Santana finished the final note in her low, sultry voice and Brittany was pretty sure she hadn't heard anything as beautiful as that. She was completely blown away with the power and meaning behind Santana's voice and Brittany suddenly felt like she needed to kiss the Latina, so she did. She placed gentle kisses to the brunette's lips as they continued their slow circles in the kitchen.

This was hands down the most intense kiss they'd ever had. There was so much emotion and meaning behind it. Brittany was sure that she had never felt more loved than she did in that moment. It felt magical.

Once they separated their lips, they stayed in a close embrace and just relished in the feeling of the moment. It had started out as singing an innocent Disney song but it had now turned into one of the most meaningful moments of their relationship.

"That was beautiful," Brittany whispered as she stared deeply into Santana's eyes. Even though they were the only two in the house, Brittany felt the need to whisper because she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"You're beautiful," Santana whispered back without missing a beat, causing Brittany to blush. "I don't mean to ruin the moment but if we keep standing here, your breakfast will get cold," she said through a small shrug.

Brittany let out a real laugh, reluctantly separated herself from her favorite brunette and turned towards the breakfast that had been prepared. Brittany sat down at the table and took in the sight before her. There was so much food Brittany was sure that she and Santana couldn't finish it all. Santana must have been reading her mind because she quickly answered Brittany's unspoken question.

"I wasn't sure what your favorite breakfast food was so I just made you a lot of different options," Santana said through a small blush. "I made pancakes, French toast, waffles, scrambled eggs, burritos, cereal, bagels, and lots of bacon because who doesn't love bacon?" she finished with a cute smile.

"I don't like bacon," Brittany said with a serious face. She watched Santana's face falter as she tried to take back her previous statement.

"Oh well, that's fine. I mean not everyone likes bacon, like vegetarians. Wait, are you vegetarian? You weren't one the other night when we went out to dinner. Did you just become a vegetarian? Because I can make something else for you if you give me a minute. Damn it, why didn't I consider the fact that you might now be a vegetarian? Rachel has some vegan food that I can make for you. Would you like that?" Santana rambled nervously and Brittany couldn't help but smile.

"Santana, I'm just messing with you. I absolutely love bacon," Brittany said as she popped a piece of the fatty goodness into her mouth.

Santana just stared at Brittany before letting out a long sigh.

"Oh thank God," she said. "That would be an issue if you didn't love bacon. I mean we could probably work around it because you are so damn cute but it would have put a serious strain on this relationship," Santana finished seriously as she reached for her own piece.

Brittany let out a laugh and started to pile up her plate with all of her favorites, which was just about everything on the table. She sighed happily as she started to dig into her meal. A girl sure could get used to this.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

After both girls ate way too much food, they decided to cuddle up on the couch and finish watching the Lion King on the main TV. Brittany had her head in Santana's lap and the Latina was softly stroking her fingers through long, blonde hair.

"Mmm Santana," Brittany hummed out. "That feels nice," she finished with a smile.

"Good. Then I won't ever stop," Santana said with a small smile down at the girl in her lap. She meant that too. Santana would never stop giving Brittany the things she wanted. Her princess deserved to be pampered and that is exactly what she planned on doing for as long as she possibly could.

"Babe, what time is it?" Brittany questioned quietly.

Santana froze at the term of endearment and noticed the way it made her heart start to race. She loved that feeling. The Latina almost forgot the blonde's question but replied before too much time had passed.

"It's 11:45," Santana replied.

"Boo," Brittany whined out.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Santana asked with concern. What was wrong with it being noon? "Do you want me to make you lunch?"

"No, I'm fine. I was just booing because at 12:30 I promised to help Blaine go bowtie shopping," Brittany said with a small pout.

"Who is Blaine?"

"Remember the guy who got us into the Zoo for free?" Brittany asked, trying to prompt Santana's memory.

"You mean the guy with the creepy, triangular eyebrows?" Santana asked skeptically.

"Yes that's him," the blonde said through a laugh. "I need to leave now if I want to make it on time."

"Boo," Santana whined as Brittany got off the couch and started to move towards the door. "Don't leave me!" Santana latched onto Brittany's sweater, well her own sweater, and pulled her in close.

"You are so clingy," Brittany giggled out at the brunette. "I need to go but I promise to text you later, okay?"

"Okay, fine," Santana said as she released Brittany and pulled her into a proper hug. "I had a really great time last night, slash this morning," she whispered against the blonde's neck.

"I did too," Brittany replied with a smile. Last night/this morning had been magical and probably the best day of Brittany's life.

Santana stepped away from Brittany and place a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Text me later," the brunette said as she completely pulled away.

"I will," Brittany said as she moved towards the door. "Bye San."

"Bye princess," Santana said with a small wave as Brittany walked out the door.

After Brittany left Santana flopped down in her favorite upside-down position on the couch and started to reminisce about the amazing evening she had. Everything was perfect and Brittany was perfect and Santana couldn't hide her smile. She had finally gotten her girl and it felt pretty damn amazing.

Santana was happy to continue her reminiscing but was interrupted by her front door opening and a very guilty looking Rachel coming inside.

"Where have you been?"

**AN: Ok, I'm about to get emotional so just skip this if you don't want to hear my craziness.**

**I just watched the finale of Glee season 4…I'm still recovery from Santana abs but I'll do my best to get my feelings across. **

**That last Brittana scene on stage really got to me. It got to me because Brittany said goodbye to everyone else but Santana. They didn't even say goodbye on the stage. In that moment they didn't need to say anything because we all understood what it meant. They will always be together in some way or another and so will all of us. **

**We are the past, present, and future of Brittana. If you guys are willing to continue this crazy fandom with me then Brittana will ****_always_**** be on and proudly so. Thank you all for being on this journey and if we don't want it to end, it never will. That's why I love Brittana. It represents so much more than just the lesbians. It represents a family, an idea, a movement and I am proud to be a part of it. Thank you for all of the craziness and thank you for the memories. Brittana will always be on and proudly so. I love you guys.**

**Come be my friend on tumblr! .com**

your document here...


	12. Hold the Press

**AN: Sorry about the wait :/ I'm horrible, I know. I started a new job so time to write has been limited but thank you for sticking with this story! Also, thanks for all the reviews and favorites/follows! You guys rock! Please Enjoy!**

**Shout out to myquietmusings for getting me motivated to finish this chapter :) Thank you!**

Chapter 12: Hold the Press

"Where have you been?" Santana asked when she saw her roommate walk through the door. The Latina flipped herself right side up on the couch so she could get a better look at Rachel.

Rachel met Santana's eyes and the Latina seemed to notice a flash of guilt in them but it was gone before she could be sure. What could Rachel possibly be guilty for?

"Who, m-me?" Rachel stammered out as she made her way into the kitchen and placed her purse on the table. Santana got up and quickly followed the shorter brunette into the other room.

"No, I was asking the other woman who just mysteriously walked into our apartment after she had been AWOL for an entire evening," Santana replied with a sarcastic tone. "Seriously Rach, where were you? I came home and all I found was a vague note saying that you weren't going to be here. So where were you?" Santana pressed.

"I went out," Rachel said in an airy tone as she busied herself in the kitchen, pretending to make a vegan sandwich. She wouldn't look the Latina in the eyes.

"Well no shit," Santana said, glaring at her friend. Rachel was being strange.

"Can we just let it go?" Rachel asked with her head buried in the fridge, as she looked for her tofu squares.

"I would let it go if you weren't being so strange!" Santana yelled, exasperated with her friend.

"Santana," Rachel sighed out, finally removing her head from the fridge and looked directly at Santana. "Please, I don't want to talk about it so can you just let it go?" she pleaded in a small voice.

Santana was taken aback for a second. Sure she was a bitch most of the time but that didn't mean she was completely immune to other people's feelings. Santana was just concerned for her friend and wanted to be there to help. Okay maybe she also wanted to know what was going on with Rachel but she would respect Rachel's privacy…for now.

"Okay, I'm sorry for pushing it," Santana sighed out, accepting defeat for the moment. "I just want to know where you were because you are my best friend and I care about you. If anything is wrong you know that you can talk to me right? Even if it was something bad like sleeping with one of my exes or killing someone." Santana saw Rachel's body go stiff. "Wait, did you kill someone? Is that why you were gone all night? Oh my God you must have killed someone and then buried the body in a field somewhere!" Santana gasped out.

"No!" Rachel yelled at Santana. "I didn't kill someone! Why would you think that?"

Santana just shrugged her shoulders. She honestly had no idea why she thought of that. Well it might have been because she was watching so much CSI after Brittany had mentioned that it was one of her favorite shows. But she couldn't be sure.

"Okay good," Santana sighed in relief. "But I do care about you a lot so if something ever is wrong, please come talk to me. Believe it or not Rachel but I love you. You have been my best friend since we were young and I'm not sure where I would be without you. I know that I give you shit for just about everything but it's all out of love," Santana told her friend. She wasn't sure why she said all of that but it was true. She truly loved Rachel and was glad to have the tiny brunette in her life.

"I know, I love you too," Rachel smiled at Santana. "I care about you too and thank you for caring about me. But trust me when I say that nothing is wrong and I promise that if something is ever wrong I will talk to you about it, even if I do kill someone. I appreciate your concern but everything is fine, okay?" Santana just nodded in agreement. "I'm going to hug you now," Rachel stated as she went to wrap up the Latina in her arms.

Santana actually allowed the hug because she did love Rachel, in a best friend type of way, and she was glad that Rachel knew that. The actress let the hug continue for a couple more seconds before it started to get awkward for her.

"Okay, enough emotional bullshit for one morning," Santana chuckled out as she tried to remove herself from Rachel's arms but the tiny brunette just tightened her grasp. Rachel was surprisingly strong for being so small. "Seriously Rachel, let go of me," she grunted as she continued to try to worm her way out of the embrace. "Rachel Barbra Berry, if you don't release me this instant I will go into your room and touch all of your Barbra Streisand memorabilia."

Rachel gasped and immediately released Santana from the embrace.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rachel hollered in shock. "Wait, you don't even know what the password for the keypad lock on the closet is so you can't go in anyway," she smiled in victory.

"Barbra lover 1942, all one word, all lowercase," Santana replied as she made her way back into the living room to finish the Lion King which was still paused on the large TV.

She heard Rachel gasp and then run into her room, probably to go change her password. Santana just laughed and hit play on the movie. She knew that Rachel's new password was going to be 'lover 1942 Barbra'. Rachel wasn't that creative when it came to making passwords.

A few minutes later Rachel came back into the living room with a smirk, from changing her password, and plopped down on the couch next to Santana. The Latina felt Rachel's eyes on her but she chose to ignore it and tried to continue the movie.

Rachel obviously wanted the other girl's attention so she cleared her throat in hopes of Santana noticing her. But Santana just went on watching the movie as if she didn't hear anything. Rachel cleared her throat again, this time noticeably louder but the Latina refused to look her way. The tiny brunette was getting frustrated with Santana's lack of response so she reached out her hand and pinched her firmly on the arm which caused Santana to finally look her way…well glare in her direction.

"Ouch! What the fuck Rachel?!" Santana yelled at the girl next to her. "Do you want to die?"

Rachel ignored Santana's yelling with a roll of her eyes, which she had picked up from Santana over the years.

"You're fine," Rachel scoffed, also in a very 'Santana'ish manner. "How did the album preview go?" she asked. "Sorry that I wasn't there."

"The album preview?" Santana questioned. What album preview? "Oh, the album preview from last night," Santana stated once she finally remembered what it was. She didn't really forget about it, she just chose to remember different parts of that evening. "Yeah, it was good. The fans really responded to the music."

"Well that's good, but I meant the other part of the preview," Rachel trailed off hoping that Santana would fill in the blanks for her. But it didn't seem like Santana was going to bring it up so Rachel had to prompt her some more. "You know, with that song that was written for someone? Someone special? Someone so special you wouldn't even let me listen to the song because you wanted them to be the first one to hear it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Santana stated stubbornly as she turned back to the TV. When Santana turned her head Rachel noticed that a light blush dusted the Latina's cheeks.

Rachel smiled at how cute her friend was being. But she seriously wanted to know what happened so she pressed further for information.

"Santana, how did things go with Brittany last night?" Rachel asked. She saw the blush start to grow on Santana's cheeks until she was practically crimson.

"Ahh, that went well also," Santana whispered out, almost as if she was embarrassed to tell Rachel about her evening with the blonde.

"Santana," Rachel firmly said. She wanted the details and Santana was being weirdly shy about it.

"Okay, fine," Santana sighed out and looked over to Rachel with a huge smile. "First, Brittany absolutely loved the song so thank you for the idea. Second, she said yes to being my girlfriend and then we kissed and it was magical," Santana gushed to Rachel. "Then we came back here and had a picnic out on the patio and then we…well then we umm…yup that was about it," Santana finished awkwardly.

"Really that was it?" Rachel asked. She then coughed awkwardly and continued in a hushed tone. "I assumed that you two would have had s-e-x." she spelled out the last word quietly as if she was embarrassed to say it, which she probably was.

"Sex?" Santana asked with an amused grin. "You're wondering if Brittany and I did the deed? If we did the mattress mambo? If we had intercourse? If we fucked?" Santana noticed how uncomfortable Rachel was getting and it was incredibly amusing. "Rachel you are 24 years old, I think it is time that you said sex without blushing."

"I know how old I am Santana," Rachel scoffed. "I just don't feel comfortable saying that word and I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Well to answer your question, yes. We did have the S-E-X," Santana replied in a mocking tone. She noticed Rachel shift awkwardly and couldn't help but laugh. If Rachel was so uncomfortable with the mention of sex, why the hell did she bring it up?

"Ahh, well that is…nice?" Rachel coughed out.

Santana got a mischievous glint in her eyes as she thought of something fun.

"Sex," Santana said looking directly at Rachel. "Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex." She noticed Rachel become increasingly uncomfortable. "Come on Rachel, say it one time and I will stop. Sex! Sexy sexily sex sex."

Rachel showed no sign of saying the word and got up to walk away from Santana who was still repeating the word and headed to her room. Santana decided that she could take the joke further so she was now moaning as well as yelling sex.

"Uhhh SEX! Mmm sexy sex. Oh God sexxxxx!" Santana continued to yell out as she followed Rachel to her room. "Come on Rachel just say it once and I will stop."

"You are insufferable," Rachel huffed out when she stopped in front of her bedroom door and turned to glare at the Latina. Santana just smiled and took in a deep breath so she could continue her taunting. But Rachel quickly slapped her hand over Santana's mouth. She had heard enough.

"Sex," Rachel said in a calm voice. "There, happy?" she asked as she released her hand from Santana's mouth.

Santana's eyes widened with glee and she looked like a kid who heard that Christmas was going to come early.

"Rachel you are vulgar! We don't say things like that in this household," she scolded Rachel, who was now glaring at her. "You should probably wash out your mouth with soap."

"I hate you," Rachel said calmly.

"No you don't," Santana grinned.

"Fine, I don't but you are really annoying sometimes."

"Touché," Santana giggled out. She was having too much fun with this.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and turned back to her room and pushed open the door.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. If you aren't ready to go in an hour I'm going to beat you with a spoon," Rachel said over her shoulder as she entered her room.

"Wait, get ready for where? Where are we going?" Santana asked in a confused tone. Had she forgotten something important?

"We're meeting Kurt because he finished your gown for the premier for the new season of The Game of Thrones. You need to go try it on to make sure it is perfect. I told you about it last week, remember?"

Santana honestly had no idea she was supposed to go try on dresses or that she was expected to go to a premier. She didn't want to go and try on stupid dresses. She had just planned on staying home and texting Brittany all day but now those plans were a bust.

"But I don't want to go to that premier. I don't remember signing off on that," Santana grumbled to Rachel.

"I know, I signed off for it," Rachel said with a smile.

"Why would you do that?" Santana asked incredulously. "I don't want to go and you can't make me." Santana crossed her arms and pouted like a stubborn child.

"But Santanaaaa," Rachel whined. "I really want to go and I can only go if you go too! You know how much I love Game of Thrones so please do this for me," Rachel pleaded with the Latina.

Santana looked at her friend who was sporting a pathetic looking pout. Only one pout worked on her and that pout belonged to Brittany but Santana couldn't help but feel bad. Rachel loved that show and it would mean a lot if she could go. Santana just didn't want to have to get dressed up and get corralled through photos on the red carpet. She'd rather have a quiet night in with Brittany.

"Rachel I'm not going to go." Santana said while looking at Rachel, who was about to protest. "But that doesn't mean you can't go. You already have the tickets for the both of us, right?" Santana asked and Rachel just nodded her head. "So take the tickets and go. You don't need me there for you to enjoy the premier."

Rachel then catapulted her tiny body into Santana and wrapped her up in a big hug. She couldn't contain her excitement.

"Thank you so much Santana!" Rachel squealed once she released Santana. "Oh my gosh I'm so excited!"

"Whoa, calm down little one," Santana said as she lightly patted Rachel on the head. "So does this mean that I don't have to go see Kurt?" she asked expectantly.

"Of course not," Rachel laughed out. "You still have to go because he would kill you if you didn't go try on his dress. Besides, he spent a lot of time on it so you can try it on now and just save it for a later date." Santana pouted again but Rachel just brushed it off. "Go get ready. We're leaving at 1."

With that, Rachel swept Santana out of her room and shut the door so she could go get ready and she sincerely hoped that Santana was getting ready too.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

"Good afternoon ladies," Kurt greeted Santana and Rachel when they entered his studio.

"Sup Lady Hummel," Santana said in greeting. "How are things in wonderland?"

"They are fabulous as ever Satan, thanks for asking," Kurt replied swiftly.

Kurt Hummel has been Santana's personal stylist ever since they were 9. Kurt grew up in New York with Santana and Rachel as his best friends. They had been through a lot as a trio but they loved each other and they were always there to help in any way they could. So when Santana became a famous actress and singer, with Rachel being her manager, Kurt had promised that when his fashion career took off he would be Santana's stylist. That was how he now had the glorious job of dressing the stunning Santana Lopez. It was sometimes a tedious job but he absolutely loved it.

Once Santana was in the studio, Kurt left the room to go get the dress that he had slaved away over for quit sometime. He came back a few minutes later caring a dark green garment bag which held his masterpiece.

"Now Santana, I decided to go simply elegant for this gown. I wanted it to be beautiful but simple so it doesn't take away from your natural beauty but rather it boosts it." Kurt explained to the Latina as he started to unzip the bag. "I chose red because you, my dear, are a fireball with the attitude to match. Plus red is totally your color."

Once the bag was removed Santana took in the dress before her. It was exactly as Kurt described it: Simple and Elegant. It was crimson red with one shoulder that swept down towards the rest of the gown. There were simple pleats that gave the dress some body and by the looks of it, it would cling to the Latina and show off her curves. The dress was stunning and Santana felt bad that she wasn't going to wear it on the red carpet.

"I was thinking for the shoes we could do purple or blue because color blocking is really in right now and it would add some fun to the outfit." Kurt added as he watched Santana look over the dress. "Do you like it? Actually I don't care if you like it. This dress is perfect and you are going to wear the shit out of it."

Santana laughed at her friend as she finished going over the dress. She would definitely wear this soon even if it wasn't for the premier.

"It's perfect Kurt, thank you," Santana replied sincerely. Kurt was very talented with some thread and needles so how could Santana not love this dress?

"Yay!" Kurt squealed as he jumped and started clapping. "Now go try it on so we can make sure it looks as good on you as it does off of you."

"Psh, it'll look even better on this sexy body," Santana smirked as she went off to go change. Kurt and Rachel just rolled their eyes at the cocky Latina.

After Santana tried the dress on they discovered that it did indeed looking amazing on her. Santana didn't have the heart to tell Kurt that she wasn't going to the premier so she just stayed silent about that and continued to praise his work.

Once the dress had been safely put away, the trio sat down for a little to catch up. Kurt talked about his recent breakup with Sebastian, a douche super model who Santana hated. She was secretly glad about the breakup. Kurt went on about how that relationship had made him stronger but Santana could still see that he was hurting. Soon the relationship talk shifted towards Rachel who got awkward and said that she didn't have time for a relationship. Santana looked at her curiously and decided that she just needed to get laid and then she would change her attitude towards future relationships.

"And Miss Lopez, are you going to tell me about your leggy blonde friend?" Kurt asked with a raised eye brow.

How the hell did Kurt know about Brittany? She didn't remember telling him about her. Rachel must have said something to him, damn her.

"Damn it Rachel, stop telling Kurt about my relationships," Santana glared at Rachel who looked taken aback like she had no idea what was happening.

"Oh, Rachel didn't tell me," Kurt said. "I saw her on TMZ this morning."

"What?" Santana almost yelled.

"Yeah, there was an article this morning with pictures of you and a blonde girl kissing at your album preview last night and then pictures of the same blonde leaving your apartment this morning." Kurt explained as if it was no big deal. "What's her name?" he asked.

Santana just ignored Kurt as she quickly reached into her purse, looking for her phone so she could see the article for herself. Once she found her phone she quickly opened the internet and went to the TMZ site. It took forever to load and Santana was getting frustrated. Once the page finally loaded Santana let out an angry gasp.

There, on the front page, was an article about her a Brittany as well as some pictures. Santana clicked on the tab and waited for the article to load. When it popped up Santana fumed with anger at the title.

_Joy star Santana Lopez spotted with new Blonde Bombshell._

The picture was indeed her and Brittany kissing after the album preview and even though they look extremely cute Santana was still pissed that it was all over the internet. Santana continued to read the article.

_Santana Lopez was spotted last night after her album preview with a stunning blonde and the same blonde was then seen hours later leaving Miss Lopez's Manhattan apartment wearing a 'Lopez' hoodie. Was this a walk of shame after a one night stand or will we be seeing more of this nameless blonde bombshell? Was the hoodie a thank you prize after their night together? All we know for sure is that Santana Lopez sure knows how to pick them._

Santana sat and just looked at the article. She was pissed. How dare they say that Brittany was just a one night stand! Brittany meant the world to Santana and now that someone was attacking her, Santana would do anything and everything to protect her. These pictures needed to be taken down and that needed to happen right now. Santana turned her glare towards Rachel, who sunk down in her chair when she saw how mad Santana looked.

"Rachel, as my manager I need you to get those pictures down…now," Santana gritted out through her teeth. Rachel just nodded her head and exited the room as she typed away at her phone furiously.

Once Rachel had left, Santana let out a sigh of relief now that she knew Rachel was trying to fix things. She looked around the room until she noticed Kurt still sitting in his chair with a questioning look on his face.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with you and that girl?" Kurt asked with a small smile. Santana tried to be mad at him but she just couldn't help but smile as she thought of her favorite blonde.

"Ugh fine, that is my girlfriend Brittany. I asked her out last night after the preview and yes, she did come home with me." Santana said as she gauged Kurt's reaction.

"Awe how did you two meet? Oh my gosh tell me everything!" Kurt gushed at the Latina.

"That's a story for another day," Santana sighed out. "But first I need to call Britt and tell her what is going on. Do you mind?" She asked Kurt but she had already started calling the blonde, not caring what Kurt said.

The Latina put her phone up to her ear and counted the number of times it rang. Midway through the 3rd ring Brittany picked up.

_Hey baby cakes, what's up?_

"Did you just call me baby cakes?" Santana asked with a chuckle. She noticed that Kurt was laughing as well so she gave him the finger. He took that as his cue to leave so he got up and wandered off to some other part of his studio.

_Maybe, maybe not._

"You are too cute," Santana sighed out. "Are you having fun with Mr. Eyebrows?"

_San, that's not nice. But yes we are having a lovely time. We have picked out 5 new bowties for him and they are all fabulous. What are you up to? Still lying on your couch?_

"No," she huffed out. "I'm out trying on dresses from my stylist. It is zero fun and I wish you were here," the Latina pouted.

_Awe but I bet you look beautiful._

Santana blushed at the comment. Brittany was too good to her.

"The dress is stunning but I didn't call you to brag about my new dress."

_Uh oh, that sounds serious. Should I be worried?_

"Of course not but I just wanted to tell you that some paparazzi caught us kissing last night and saw you leaving my place this morning so there is a tabloid story about the two of us. I'm so sorry that this got out. Rachel is dealing with it as we speak."

_Oh yeah, I saw that this morning with Blaine._

"Wait you saw it?" Santana asked skeptically. "And you're not upset about what they said about you? Those comments were pretty mean."

_I'm not upset because we looked super cute in those pictures. And why should I care about what they say about me when your opinion is the only one that matters? I know that dating you will put me in the spotlight a little bit but that's okay. If that is the only negative tradeoff for dating you then I will gladly get attacked by paparazzi any day._

"Why are you perfect?" Santana sighed out happily. She couldn't help but fall a little more for Brittany every day.

_Because my name is Brittany, duh._

"Oh how silly of me to forget," Santana smiled into the phone.

_Hey I got to go but I will call you again later tonight. Maybe we can get our cuddle on?_

"I would love to get our cuddle on. Enjoy the rest of your day babe," Santana said.

_Bye gorgeous._

Santana heard the line go dead and she dropped the phone from her ear. She was relieved that Brittany was okay with the pictures. Santana didn't know how Brittany was going to react and thank goodness that it was a positive response.

Rachel came bustling back into the room still clutching her phone.

"I've called just about everyone and I can't get the pictures down. Santana, I'm so sorry but I've tried everything," Rachel sputtered out. Santana was grateful that Rachel had done her best even though she didn't really care now.

"That's okay Rach, Brittany said that she is okay with the pictures. Thank you for trying though," Santana replied with a sincere smile.

Rachel sat back down with a relieved smile on her face as Kurt reentered the room.

"So is everything all good baby cakes?" he asked with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Call me that one more time and I will set your cashmere stockpile on fire," Santana said with a jolly smile but she knew that Kurt understood that the threat was serious. "And yes everything is all good."

"Yay," Kurt replied. "So not to be rude and kick you guys out but SJP is coming in about 30 minutes and I need to prepare for her."

The trio started to say goodbye with hugs and promises that they will get together soon. Santana received a picture message from Brittany after she had given Kurt a hug. She opened the picture eagerly and smiled when she saw what it was.

It was a picture of Brittany and Blaine wearing matching blue, polka dotted bowties and they were smiling widely at the camera. Santana quickly saved the picture and made note to herself to crop Mr. Eyebrows out of it when she got home.

"Ooo la la, who is that dashing man?" Kurt asked from over Santana's shoulder.

"That is Brittany's best friend Blaine," Santana replied absently as she made her way to the door.

"Will you ask Brittany to give him my number?" he asked with a creepy smile.

"No," she responded shortly.

"Awe but Santana," he whined out. "Please?"

"No," Santana replied again. "Bye Lady Hummel, the dress is wonderful so thank you. I'll see you later."

"Fine," Kurt huffed in defeat. "I will see you lovely ladies later."

Rachel and Santana quickly made their way home after that and the first thing Santana did when she got there was crop that photo of Brittany. It wasn't that she hated Blaine…much; she just wanted the picture of just Brittany. The picture of just Brittany was now here wallpaper and Santana couldn't help but smile at it. This girl was too perfect for words and Santana was determined to never lose her.

**AN: Whelp there that is. Anyways you are all beautiful people so if you want to come be friends you can find me on tumblr: alloutofpeaches.**

**Also sorry again about the wait :(**


	13. You Did What?

**AN: Ello! Thank you so much for the support of this story. Over 300 follows?! Wow, I never expected that to come from this tiny story floating around in my head :) Again thank you so very much! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: You Did What?

It was a calming Friday afternoon, one month since Brittany and Santana had gotten together officially, and Brittany and Santana were curled up on the Latina's couch while watching the Little Mermaid. Santana had planned on watching a horror movie so Brittany would curl up in her arms during the scary parts but Brittany had pouted until Santana agreed on another movie.

Even though Santana didn't get to watch her movie she still thought that his moment was perfect. Sure she could be out partying and go enjoying being in the spotlight but she would rather spend all of her evenings wrapped up in Brittany's arms. The last month with Brittany had been the happiest of her life. She really had no idea how she got so lucky or which god was looking out for her but she would forever be grateful to whatever, or whoever brought her and Brittany together. Santana couldn't imagine her life without Brittany now and hopefully she would never have to.

Santana was snapped out of her daze when Brittany giggled at something Sebastian, that annoying red thing, said. She was so cute when she watched Disney movies. Brittany had seen all of them at least 10 times but she always watched them with the same attentiveness as if it was her first time. Santana loved that about Brittany. She loved a lot of thing about Brittany. Actually, she loved Brittany, plain and simple. Santana was in love with Brittany and that thought made her smile.

"I love you," Santana sighed out happily, not really realizing she had even said those three words. It wasn't until Brittany looked down at the Latina with wide eyes did she realized her slip. Shit.

"What?" Brittany asked with a small smile and wide eyes. She wasn't sure if she had heard correctly.

Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes and she noticed the amount of love she found there. Normally Santana would never have dreamed of saying those words unless she had been in the relationship for longer or she had done a huge romantic gesture beforehand. But looking into those incredibly deep blue eyes, she realized that this moment was as perfect as any. When someone was truly in love they didn't need some huge reason to say 'I love you'.

Santana smiled as she uttered those three words again while looking into Brittany's eyes. She noticed the way Brittany started to glow and it was a great feeling knowing that she was the cause of it. Santana was about to say the words again just because she liked the way they felt on her tongue but she couldn't because all of a sudden, Brittany's lips were pressed tightly against her own.

The pair shared slow, but passionate kisses until they needed to pull away for air, but even then they didn't separate fully, just rested their foreheads against each other's. They leaned in at the same time to continue their kissing.

"Say it again," Brittany whispered against the Latina's lips.

"I love you," Santana sighed out happily in return. She didn't think that she would ever get tired of saying those words.

Brittany smiled into the kiss and slowly shifted their position on the couch so she was now straddling Santana. The blonde pulled away from the kiss and just stared at the beauty beneath her. Santana stared right back. This moment felt so intense and neither girl really knew why. Santana leaned up and pulled Brittany into another kiss. Brittany let Santana kiss her for a few more moments before she pulled away again and laughed at the pout she received from her girlfriend.

"I love you too," Brittany smiled down at Santana. She was too caught up in the fact that Santana had said that she loved her, she almost forgot to say it back. Unlike most of the blonde's previous relationships, there wasn't a moment that Brittany had to question whether or not she loved Santana back. She always knew that whenever their relationship reached that point she would eagerly say it back.

Santana smiled widely upon hearing those words come from Brittany's lips. She couldn't believe that she had finally found someone she could love so easily and so completely. It was an amazing feeling to be loved and Santana wished that the feeling would never go away.

Slowly sitting up, Santana reconnected her lips with Brittany's and she put all of her love into the kiss. Brittany could feel the difference between these kisses and the many they had shared before this. These new kisses were making her feel dizzy because of how amazing they were.

Brittany carefully leaned towards Santana, pushing her to lay flat on the couch again, while she ran her tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Santana immediately granted access and moaned when Brittany's tongue came in contact with her own. Tongues dueled for dominance as the kiss heated up. Bodies started to rock against each other and soon the girls started to shed articles of clothing.

Brittany had just taken off Santana's shirt when she sat up and froze.

"Is Rachel coming home tonight?" she asked in a slightly panicked voice. Sure they had already been caught by the roommate in some pretty compromising positions but Brittany didn't want to scar Rachel if she walked in on her and Santana having sex on the couch…again.

Santana smirked and shook her head. The premier for Game of Kings, or Thrones or whatever it was called, was tonight so even if Rachel did come home, it wouldn't be for hours.

Brittany sighed in relief and leaned back in to resume their kisses. The pair quickly shed the rest of their clothing and their bodies now grinded into each other with less reserve. Both girls gasped into each other's mouths whenever their centers would meet.

After enough teasing touches Brittany decided that things needed to get moving so she quickly slipped her hand down their bodies until she found Santana's core and slipped one finger through the wetness she found there. Santana gasped out in pleasure and started grinding down on Brittany's fingers. The blonde quickly plunged two of her fingers deep into Santana, causing her to moan loudly.

Brittany worked up a steady rhythm and watched Santana moan out her name as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. It was incredibly sexy. The blonde was so focused on pleasing Santana she didn't notice Santana's hand moving to her own core until she felt two dexterous fingers slip inside of her. She moaned out in surprise and momentarily lost the rhythm she had inside Santana. The brunette just continued to quickly pump her fingers in and out of Brittany until she was able to recover enough to continue pleasing Santana.

Moans and gasps were silenced with shared kisses as Brittany and Santana continued to work each other to climax. A light layer of sweat coated their bodies as they rocked into one another, trying to keep a good rhythm.

"Oh God, baby," Santana moaned out. "I'm…mmm…so close."

"Me too," Brittany gasped after a particularly hard thrust from Santana.

They sped up their thrusting until they both stilled as they reached climax at the same time, shouting each other's names. Fingers kept moving slowly in slick heat, helping them ride out their orgasms.

After the last wave of pleasure passed through her, Brittany laid down on top of the girl beneath her, who was still breathing heavily. She placed gentle kisses on Santana's chest until her breathing slowed down.

"I love you so much," Santana sighed as she leaned down to kiss the top of Brittany's head.

"I love you," Brittany smiled against Santana's chest.

The pair laid there on the couch, content in each other's arms, and finished watching the Little Mermaid, which they had forgotten to pause.

"Hey babe?" Brittany asked as she sat up to look down at Santana.

"Yes?" Santana asked with a smirk because she had a great view of her girlfriend's boobs. Brittany didn't seem to notice or just didn't care because she just went on like it was nothing for her boobs to be on full display.

"Remember that day you went to try on dresses with Kurt?" Brittany questioned with a small smile. Santana just nodded, unsure where this was going. "How come I never got to see it?"

"Because I haven't worn it yet silly," Santana said as she poked Brittany in the stomach. Brittany just rolled her eyes at the statement. "Would you like to see it?" Santana asked more seriously.

"Yes!" Brittany yelled excitedly.

"Well then you are going to have to get your sexy ass off of me so I can go show it to you," she replied while lightly tapping Brittany on the butt.

Brittany quickly stood up and made her way to the Latina's bedroom, not bothering to cover her nakedness. Santana just laughed and got up to follow Brittany to her room. When she entered the room she saw Brittany lying on her bed with her legs spread so Santana could see everything…like seriously everything.

Santana paused in the door and just admired her girlfriends body because, holy hell, Brittany had an amazing body. She felt arousal shoot through her as her eyes roamed over Brittany's naked body.

"San, you're staring," Brittany said with a smirk. She knew exactly what she was doing to the brunette.

"Uhhh yeah!" Santana said in an exasperated voice. "I walk in here and there you are, lying spread eagle on my bed while you're naked. It's kind of hard not to stare at you." Brittany just laughed at that statement.

"Happens. So do I get to see the dress?" Brittany asked with a cute smile, completely disregarding the fact that was in a very compromising position on Santana's bed.

Santana took one more glance at Brittany's body before she huffed out in frustration and made her way into the closet to locate her dress. She could hear Brittany's giggles from the other room.

"Okay, here it is," Santana said with hardly any enthusiasm as she held out the dress for Brittany to see.

"San, it's beautiful," Brittany said as she looked at the dress. "Why haven't you worn it yet? You would look stunning in this."

"It was for the Game of Thrones premier," Santana said in an uninterested voice. Sure the dress was stunning but she hadn't found an opportunity to wear it yet.

"Well when is the premier? Because you totally need to wear this." Brittany said as she imagined Santana walking down the red carpet, looking beautiful.

"Umm, well the premier is sort of tonight," Santana said quietly.

"What?" Brittany gasped out. "Why aren't you there right now in this amazing dress? Is it because of me? I mean when I asked if you were busy tonight I didn't mean that you should cancel your big famous plans to hang out with me." she continued with a sad voice.

"Baby, you're not the reason why I didn't go," Santana replied sincerely. "I just didn't want to go. I never planned on going so no, you are not the reason for me not going."

"But San," Brittany whined, "This dress is so pretty! You need to wear it."

"I'm sorry Britt-Britt, but the premier is probably already half over. I can't just waltz in there over an hour late," Santana huffed out.

"But think about Kurt. Imagine how upset he would be if you didn't wear his gorgeous dress," Brittany replied with a pout.

Santana looked at Brittany's pout and realized that she was right. Kurt would be super upset with her. Actually he probably already was upset and that made Santana frown.

"You're right," Santana sighed out. "But I don't know what to do because the red carpet is probably already over."

"What about the after parties?" Brittany asked, still sprawled out on the Latina's bed.

The after parties didn't usually start until 8 or 9 so that would give the Latina plenty of time to get ready. She was normally fashionably late anyways so it didn't even matter if she was on time.

"That is genius Britt," Santana exclaimed as she made her way over to the blonde and gave her a quick kiss before it could escalate. "Only bummer is I have to do my own hair and makeup but I can probably get that done pretty easily. Kurt will still be mad that I missed the carpet but he will be happy that I at least went to the after party."

"Yay!" Brittany cheered. "You are going to look gorgeous baby."

"Of course I will," Santana replied with a wink. "Wait, what are you going to wear? I have some dresses but they might be a little short on you, not that I would mind. We can look real quick," Santana said as she made her way to her closet to find a dress for Brittany to wear.

"Wait, what?" Brittany called out as she jumped off the bed to follow the Latina into her massive closet.

"We need to find you a dress for the party, duh." Santana replied while she looked through her dresses that might fit Brittany. "What about blue? It would bring out your eyes."

"You want me to come to the after party with you?" Brittany asked with a shocked voice. Santana was famous so she was allowed to go to those fancy parties. Brittany, however, was just a nobody dance teacher, she didn't belong there.

"Of course I want you to come…wanky," Santana giggled out as she turned around to look at Brittany. "But seriously I want you there with me. Did you think I was just going to take off for a party and leave you here?" Brittany nodded her head solemnly. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Baby, I wouldn't do that. You are going to come to this party with me and we are going to look hot as hell."

"Yeah?" Brittany asked in a small voice.

"Hell yeah," Santana replied with a smile and pulled the blonde in for a gentle kiss. "Now we need to start getting ready so we can at least try to be there on time. Go ahead and take a shower in my bathroom and I can go use Rachel's so we don't…you know…get distracted," she finished as she stared at Brittany's boobs.

Brittany just laughed and leaned in for another quick kiss before she removed herself from the embrace so she could go shower. She glanced over her shoulder and caught Santana staring at her ass…again.

"Baby go get in the shower," Brittany said with another chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you too," the Latina replied with a smile before she turned to go take her own shower.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Two and a half hours later the girls were finally ready to leave. They were supposed to leave 45 minutes ago but Santana couldn't resist the urge to hop into the shower with Brittany which led to some awesome lady sex so they were now running later than expected. But neither of them really were complaining.

After a bit of searching Santana was able to find a dress that fit Brittany. It was a strapless dark blue piece that was almost too short but it really showed off the blonde's sexy legs so Santana didn't mind.

"Alright are we ready to go?" Brittany asked, standing near the front door. Santana had run back to change her ear rings for the 5th time and Brittany was getting impatient.

"Yes we are ready for departure," Santana replied as she grabbed her purse and keys. "Let's go!"

20 minutes later Santana and Brittany arrived at the party and Brittany's jaw dropped. It looked normal from the outside when they had their car valeted, but inside it was absolutely stunning. It was mostly dark except for colored lanterns that hung from the ceiling, giving off a little light. A DJ booth was set up in the far corner near a small, but crowded, dance floor. The bar that ran along the far side of the room was transparent so guests could see the hundreds of exotic fish that were swimming inside of it. And if that wasn't amazing enough, there were also tons of celebrities walking around and enjoying themselves.

"Brittany," Santana said, waving her free hand, her other one was linked with Brittany's, in the blonde's face.

"What?" the blonde replied

"I was asking if you like the party," Santana said through a giggle. She was used to these types of things so she wasn't as impressed or entranced as Brittany.

"It's amazing," Brittany said still looking around the large ball room. "I thought parties like this only existed in movies."

"Well when you have a party for the people who make movies, it usually ends up looking like this."

"It's amazing," Brittany replied in a dreamy voice. She still couldn't believe she was here. She had already met so many famous people like Artie Abrams, who also stared in Joy with Santana, Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson from the band _McKinley_, Mercedes Jones the famous pop diva, and so many others. Being there was surreal for Brittany but she loved every minute of it.

"Would you like another drink?" Santana asked.

"Mmm yes please," Brittany replied happily.

"Okay baby, I'll be right back." Santana kissed Brittany softly, got up from the table they were sitting at and made her way to the bar, or the 'Fishy Bar' as Brittany liked to call it.

Santana walked up to the bar and flagged down the bartender so she could order her Rum and Coke and a Long Island Ice Tea for Brittany. While she was waiting for her drinks she looked around and spotted Rachel standing at the opposite end of the bar from her. She made her way over to the small brunette, who she had been looking for the past hour.

"Rachel!" Santana exclaimed happily. Rachel was going to be so excited that she had decided to come…or at least she thought she would.

When Rachel heard her name she jumped and whirled around to see who had just scared her. Once she realized that it was Santana her eyes went wide and her face paled. Wow, Santana must have seriously startled her.

"Santana," Rachel squeaked out. "Wh-what are y-you doing here?" she glanced around the room as she questioned Santana.

"I felt bad that I wasn't wearing Kurt's dress to the red carpet so I decided to come to the after party. Brittany's here too! You should come over to our table because we have been looking for you all night." Santana said with a smile.

"Well you found me," Rachel replied with an awkward laugh as she continued to look around nervously.

"Rach, are you okay?" Santana asked in a concerned voice. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Nope, no ghost," Rachel said shortly.

"Well you're being weird so what's up?" Santana asked, still pressing the matter.

"Nothing, I just saw someone I wasn't expecting to see tonight," Rachel replied.

"Whatever, grab your drink and come over to my…" Santana wasn't able to finish her sentence because someone had walked up next to Rachel and placed a kiss to the shorter brunette's cheek.

"Hey baby, sorry that took so long. The line for the bathroom was huge," the new person said to Rachel before they turned to Santana. "Oh, Santana. We weren't expecting you tonight."

Santana froze, like legitimately froze to the point where she wasn't even breathing. She stared at Rachel with wide, shocked eyes and then shifted them to the person who called Rachel 'baby'. This wasn't happening. There was no way that this was happening right now because there was no way Rachel would do that to her. But yet here this was. This was happening.

Quinn Fabray had just kissed Rachel.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Santana managed to ask.

"Santana let me explain," Rachel replied desperately as she reached out for Santana's arm but the Latina brushed it off.

"Are…are you…God Rachel are you dating…dating Quinn?" Santana asked in a strangled voice.

Rachel didn't answer. She just looked towards the floor which was enough of an answer for the Latina. Santana just stood there in shock. A million emotions were running through her mind from hurt, betrayal, and shocked to pissed, disbelief and extremely pissed.

"I'm sorry that you found out this way," Quinn said in what she assumed was an attempt at sympathy but it just made Santana madder.

"Shut the fuck up Fabray, this is between Rachel and I. This doesn't concern you," Santana spat venomously. "Well, Rachel, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm so sorry Santana," Rachel pleaded but Santana just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't bother coming home tonight, or ever." Santana replied angrily before she turned and walked away. She needed to get Brittany because they were going to leave, now.

Once Santana reached the table she silently grabbed Brittany's wrist and started pulling her towards the door. Brittany followed for a moment because she was confused as to why Santana just showed up, without their drinks, and started to pull her away from the party.

"San, baby, what's going on?" Brittany questioned as the Latina still pulled her closer to the door.

"Rachel is here," Santana replied in a harsh voice.

"Well yeah, we knew that," Brittany said with a confused tone. They knew Rachel would be there and they had looked for her earlier but weren't able to find her.

"Rachel is here with Quinn," Santana snarled out. "They're dating."

Brittany froze. Santana noticed that Brittany had stopped moving and gave her wrist a hard tug but Brittany remained rooted in her spot. Did Brittany hear correctly? Quinn Fabray was there, at the same party she was…shit.

"Brittany lets go," Santana said as she continued to pull Brittany towards the door. "We need to leave before I kill someone." But Brittany didn't hear her. All she could focus on was Quinn, walking directly towards them. Double shit.

"Santana, you should let Rachel explain herself," Quinn told the Latina once she reached them. "You owe her that."

Santana turned around at the sound of Quinn's voice and finally stopped tugging at Brittany so she could glare at the other blonde.

"I don't owe her shit," Santana yelled. "Brittany, come on." Santana turned to leave again but was stopped in her tracks when she heard the next words out of Quinn's mouth.

"Oh, Brittany," Quinn said with a polite smile. "I almost didn't recognize you in that dress. You look stunning. How have you been?"

Did Santana hear that correctly? She slowly turned around and looked at a stunned Brittany and a smiling Quinn.

"Wait, how do you know Brittany?" Santana asked incredulously. She had a suspicion but she prayed that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"She didn't tell you?" Quinn asked with an evil smirk. Santana looked over at Brittany, who was staring wide eyes at Quinn, and shook her head. "Brittany and I were engaged but it didn't work out. I actually dated her after I dated you," Quinn finished with a laugh as if she thought that it was funny that she had dated the both of them. "Small world."

Santana, however, didn't think it was funny at all. She didn't really know what she thought about that because gut wrenching pain was now the only thing she could focus on. She turned away from both of the blondes and quickly walked away towards the doors. She could hear Brittany calling after her but she didn't stop. Tears started to run down her face and ruin her makeup but she didn't care. She could tell that someone was following her but she just pressed on faster. She walked past the valet service because it would just take too long. Besides, she didn't need her car right now.

Was it true? Was Quinn the girl that was engaged to Brittany and then just called it off? Santana didn't want to believe it but Brittany's lack of defense was concerning. More tears ran down the Latina's face as she thought of the possibility that Quinn and Brittany dated. And not just dated, they were engaged to be _married._ Santana also had the pain in realizing that Brittany was the 'blonde bimbo' Quinn left her for. Santana, for years, fantasized of beating the shit out of that girl before she knew who it actually was. She could never hurt Brittany yet Brittany had hurt her so much.

Realization washed over Santana as she realized that Brittany knew. The whole time, Brittany knew that Santana also dated Quinn and knew that she left the Latina for her. She fucking knew.

"Santana, wait." Brittany called out again as she started to catch up to the brunette who was already pretty far down the street.

"Is it true?" Santana asked through her tears as she quickly spun around to face the blonde. Brittany got quiet and averted her eyes. "God damn it, Brittany! Fucking answer me! Is it true?" Santana was beside herself with rage.

"Yes," Brittany said quietly as she finally looked the Latina in the eyes.

"So what am I just some rebound from Quinn?" Santana asked.

"Of course not Santana!" Brittany yelled back. Santana was being ridiculous right now and Brittany was getting frustrated with her.

"Oh really?" Santana asked in a skeptical voice. "Then tell me Brittany, how long ago did you two break up?"

"127 days ago," Brittany replied easily. It wasn't like she was keeping track of the days or anything. There was just another reason to know that number.

"Okay that is weirdly accurate which isn't really helping. How long have you known me?"

"127 days," she replied sadly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana yelled and threw up her arms exasperatedly. "Don't tell me I'm not a fucking rebound when you met me on the _same fucking day_ that she dumped your ass." Santana saw the hurt in Brittany's eyes when she said that but at the moment she didn't care. "Are you even really in love with me? You must still be in love with her because I'm your fucking rebound."

"Santana, will you just listen?" Brittany asked. "Yes, I dated Quinn. Yes, we broke up but I'm with you now so why does that matter?"

"Why does it matter?" Santana asked darkly. "It matters because you fucking knew this entire time and you didn't bother to tell me which means that you're still in love with her!" Santana was yelling at Brittany with no reserve. Sure they were outside and Santana could tell that she was being ridiculously loud but she didn't care. "I must not mean a damn thing to you because you weren't honest with me! Why would you even bother with me if you are still so obviously in love with her?"

Brittany couldn't believe her ears right now. Santana was way out of line and she was being completely ridiculous. It was starting to piss Brittany off.

"What do you want me to say Santana?" Brittany yelled back just as loud. "Do you want me to tell you that I knew all along and that this was all a joke to me? Do you want me to say that you are my rebound? Do you want me to tell you that I'm still in love with Quinn and that none of this meant anything? Is that what you fucking want to hear?!" Brittany was absolutely screaming and it was honestly frightening. "Fine! I'm not over Quinn Fabray and I used you as a fucking rebound! Are you happy now?!"

Santana was quiet after that. Tears were still running down her face as she just stared at Brittany, who was now breathing heavily after yelling so loudly. The Latina watched as Brittany's eyes went from anger to regret but it was too late, Santana had heard all she needed.

"How can I be happy when you just broke my heart?" Santana whispered out through a sob.

"San, wait," Brittany said softly and took a step towards Santana.

The Latina turned away from Brittany and started to run. She didn't know, or care, where she was going, she just needed to get away. Brittany ran after her but Santana just kept going. She could hear Brittany calling after her but she didn't stop. Eventually she didn't hear footsteps behind her anymore so she slowed to a slow jog and looked behind her. There was no sign of Brittany anywhere and Santana was relieved yet extremely sad about that. Tears dripped from the tip of her nose but Santana couldn't stop them now. She was too hurt and too upset.

Light footsteps and quiet sobs were the only sound now as Santana walked off into the night, completely broken. In one night she had found out that her best friend and her girlfriend had both dated her ex, the girl who ruined her. She had nothing left to live for. Nothing.

**AN: We all knew it was coming…but sorry if you hate me :/**


	14. Baby Come Back

**AN: Wow, such a big response to the last chapter! Thank you for the continued support! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 14: Baby Come Back

One soft footstep was followed by the heavy clunk of another step as Brittany paced around the kitchen with her phone pressed tightly to her ear.

_Hey, this is Santana. Sorry that I can't come to the phone right now, unless it's Berry or Lady Hummel, then I'm not sorry. Leave a message after the beep, unless it's something stupid, then I don't want to hear it. *Beep*_

Brittany sighed in disappointment and hung up the phone. She glared down at the phone in her hand and tried not to cry. But no matter how hard she tried, Brittany wasn't able to keep her tears at bay. They streamed down her cheeks and went down to her trembling chin, following the path that the other ones had made. The picture that was currently on her home screen wasn't helping her stop the tears either. It was a picture of her and Santana snuggled up together on the Latina's couch and Santana had her lips pressed securely to the blonde's cheek. That picture was only 6 days old. It was crazy how fast things had changed.

Brittany glared at the phone and at how happy she was in the picture. She hated seeing herself so happy then while she was so devastated now. She couldn't look at the picture any longer. The tears were starting to come out harder the longer she looked at her phone.

Loud sobs were now escaping from Brittany but she didn't have the energy to stop them anymore. They had been almost nonstop for 6 days now. Emotions swirled around in her head and it was all too much as she slowly slid down the counters until she landed on the kitchen floor, where she continued to cry.

She fucked everything thing up and she knew that. Santana's pained expression was all she could see now when she closed her eyes and that sucked. Seeing the pain she caused Santana was bad enough the first time but now she saw it over, and over, and over again.

Of course Brittany hadn't meant all of those terrible things she said to Santana. She wasn't still in love with Quinn and Santana sure as hell wasn't her rebound. Sure, they had met on the same day that Quinn dumped Brittany but it didn't change the way she felt about Santana. The Latina was never a rebound for her. But Santana just kept accusing her of all these mean things and Brittany finally snapped. She didn't mean those words and she regretted them the second they were out of her mouth but it was already too late. Santana's hurt expression was heartbreaking and before Brittany had time to fix things, Santana was already taking off down the street. Brittany ran after her for about 2 blocks until she rolled her ankle and wasn't even able to stand let alone continue running after the Latina.

Brittany looked down at her right ankle, which was now in a boot and sighed. If only that damn rock hadn't been in the way maybe Brittany wouldn't have sprained her ankle and she would have been able to reach Santana. But nope. That rock was there and it ruined Brittany's chance of going after the Latina. And now Santana had been missing for 6 whole days. All because Brittany was so fucking stupid…well and that rock of course.

"Fuck you!" Brittany yelled through tears to her booted ankle but really she was just screaming at herself. "This is all your fault you worthless piece of shit! You ruined everything!"

After another half hour of crying and cursing herself, Brittany was able to regain some composure and lifted herself off the kitchen floor so she could hobble to bed. Brittany didn't even realize that it was only noon. Even if she did notice she was too emotionally exhausted to care.

Brittany hobbled down the hall to the bedroom that was so familiar to her and she plopped down face first into the soft, billowing comforter. The comforting scent of Santana immediately surrounded her because, well, it was Santana's bed after all.

The night after Santana ran away, and after Brittany got back from the ER, the blonde went immediately to Santana's house in hopes that she would find the Latina there. But there was no such luck. Brittany let herself in with the key that Santana had given her weeks prior and waited for Santana to finally come home. Minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days but there was still no sign of the Latina. Brittany kept staying there in hopes that when Santana finally returned, if she returned, they would be able to talk and hopefully fix their shattered relationship. Well that was the plan at least but Brittany was starting to wonder if she would ever see the Latina again.

Brittany fell into a restless sleep, tangled in Santana's many blankets and thankfully had no nightmares. Being with some part of Santana, even if it was just being in her apartment, made Brittany feel better, but it wasn't perfect. She still felt extremely empty, as if the biggest part of her was missing, which it was.

After only a few hours of tossing and turning in bed, Brittany was woken up by the sound of movement out in the living room. She sat up and listened carefully to see if there actually was any sound or if it was just her hopeful imagination. She strained her ears and heard sounds again, this time accompanied by the sound of a closing door. Someone was in the apartment besides Brittany.

"Santana," Brittany whispered to herself as she perked up and jumped out of the bed. She was halfway to the door before she was tripped up and fell hard to the floor, tangled in a mass of blankets. "Oomph," she huffed out as she tried to kick off the blankets that were wrapped around her boot.

She managed to kick off the offending blankets, push herself up off the floor, and run, as best as she could, to the living room.

"Santana! Baby, I'm so sorry. Let's please talk about this," Brittany rattled off as she turned the corner into the living room. "I didn't mean any of….Rachel?" Brittany stopped talking when she noticed that it wasn't Santana who had come through the front door.

"Brittany," Rachel replied in a shocked tone. She was bent over, digging through one of the many bags she had placed on the couch in front of her. Brittany glanced down at the numerous bags on the couch and quirked an eyebrow in Rachel's direction.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany questioned. Rachel paused her rummaging and looked up at the blonde.

"I live here," Rachel said slowly as she stood up straight.

"Oh, right," Brittany mumbled, shifting her eyes back to the bags. "What's with all the bags?"

"I have a lot of things that I need to move so I have a lot of bags," Rachel replied, crossing her arms defensively. Brittany was taken aback by Rachel's tone and defensive stance. She had never heard the short brunette talk like that. It looked like she was trying to protect herself from something.

"Why are you moving things?" Brittany asked. She was confused as to why Rachel was being such a bitch and why she was moving things.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rachel asked quietly. But the blonde was still lost on what was going on. "I'm moving out because I'm not exactly welcome here anymore. I didn't expect anyone to be here so I just stopped by to grab more of my things." Rachel turned back to her bags and stared to look through them again. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I'm waiting for Santana to get home," Brittany replied sadly.

"You should have told her about Quinn you know. And you should have been honest right from the beginning." Rachel shrugged her shoulders like it was a no brainer that Brittany should have been honest. "It was kind of harsh to use her as a rebound if you ask me."

Brittany stood rooted in her spot, stunned at what Rachel had just said to her. Was Rachel, of all people, calling her out on how she treated Santana?

"Are you kidding me Rachel?" Brittany almost yelled, startling the brunette. "I didn't use Santana as a rebound. You of all people should know that." Brittany took three big steps so she was now nose to nose with Rachel. "And are you really going to call me out on how I treated Santana? Because if I remember correctly, you are no saint either. Who is the one currently sleeping with Santana's ex? And not just any ex, but the ex that ruined her. So really? You're going to say that I hurt Santana? I know I did, but maybe you should look in the fucking mirror." Brittany spit through her teeth at the short brunette before her.

"It's different. You're her girlfriend. She trusted you," Rachel said defensively, holding her ground. If Brittany wasn't so mad she might have been a little impressed with her but Brittany noticed a scared hint to her voice.

"And you're her best friend. She should be able to trust you the most." Brittany replied quickly. "How could you do that to her?"

Brittany noticed something shift in the brunette when Rachel dropped her defensive stance and lowered her head. For the first time, Rachel looked guilty for what she did.

"Brittany," Rachel sighed out. "Imagine if you were in my position…"

"I would never do something like that to my best friend," Brittany answered immediately, not even letting Rachel finish her statement.

"Alright let me rephrase it. What if it was Santana?" Rachel asked looking back up at the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked skeptically.

"What if you were really good friends someone and their ex was Santana? Would you stay away from the love of your life just for your friend? Or you would you get a little blinded by love?" Rachel answered. "What would you do?"

"I-I uhhh, that's different." Brittany stuttered out. But she honestly didn't know what she would have done in that situation. If Santana was her best friends ex? Santana was the love of her life so how would she stay away from her then? Would Brittany risk a lifelong friendship to be with Santana? It scared Brittany a little to think about that because she knew that she would have done it in a heartbeat. Santana was the love of her life and if Rachel felt the same way about Quinn then she understood why this happened.

"What would you do?" Rachel asked again.

"I would give up everything and every friend I've ever had to be with her," Brittany answered quietly. "She is the love of my life. My soul mate."

"See the challenging part about this?" Rachel asked as she moved some of her bags and plopped down on the couch with her head in her hands. "I tried so hard to ignore my feelings towards Quinn for Santana's sake but it was just so hard. I feel horrid that I did that but Quinn just makes….ugh she just makes everything feel right, you know?" she asked Brittany.

Brittany nodded solemnly as she went to join Rachel on the couch. She really did understand where the brunette was coming from. If the tables had been turned, Brittany knew that she would be doing the exact same thing.

"I get it," Brittany said as she placed a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder. All of her anger from earlier had dissipated and now all she felt towards Rachel was empathy. She didn't specifically know what Rachel was going through, but she did know what it was like to love someone so much that she would do anything to be with them.

"I feel like shit," Rachel sniffled out. She had started crying and Brittany didn't like seeing her cry. "I'm such a horrible person Brittany. You should hate me like Santana does."

"I don't hate you Rachel," Brittany said in a comforting tone. "I might have been a little upset, sure. But now I understand. Quinn is the love of your life and you can't stop love."

"I just wish I could fix this," Rachel finished miserably.

"You can. Give her time. Santana is a stubborn person, we both know that," Brittany chuckled a little. "But she needs you in her life and you need her. Everything will work out with you two." Brittany leaned over and pulled Rachel into a hug. She really couldn't be mad at Rachel anymore now that she understood her side of the story.

"Thank you Brittany," Rachel sighed into the hug. "The same applies to you."

Brittany pulled back from the hug and gave Rachel a questioning look.

"I mean that you can fix this," Rachel said with a small smile. "Santana is madly in love with you and she won't lose you this easily. Sure, she got upset and ran off for a bit but when she comes around everything will work out."

"You think so?" Brittany asked quietly.

"I know so," Rachel smiled back. "Now what is your plan?"

"Uhhh this is my plan," Brittany replied. "I was just going to wait for her to come home and then hopefully we can talk."

"Brittany, I don't think she is going to be coming home any time soon," Rachel said softly. "She's not even in the state anymore."

"What?" Brittany gasped out. "Where is she? Is she okay? Is she safe?"

"She's fine, well physically at least," Rachel replied. "She is at her other house in LA right now. The house she lives in while she films Joy."

"How do you know that? She hasn't been answering any of my calls," Brittany said dejectedly. Maybe she was answering Rachel's calls and just not Brittany's.

"She won't answer my calls either." Rachel answered sadly. "But I know she is in LA because of her alarm system that we had set up. It works so whenever she is living in New York, if anything happens in the LA house, like a door opens or the lights are on, she and I both receive a text message alerting us of a possible problem. 6 days ago I got a text saying that there were lights on and doors were opening but not to worry because the alarm system had been disarmed. Santana and I are the only ones who know the disarming code and I'm still here so…" Rachel trailed off.

"So she just ran off to LA?" Brittany asked. Rachel nodded her head solemnly. "Why didn't you go after her?"

"Brittany," Rachel sighed out. "Do you really think she would like to have me show up in LA while she was trying to run away?"

Brittany thought about it for a moment and decided that Rachel was right. Santana would be furious to find one of the people she was avoiding at her door step. But that was 6 days ago after all. Maybe Santana had calmed down a bit and wouldn't mind a bit of company.

"That's true. Well, I guess I'd better get going then," the blonde said as she got up off the couch and made her way to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rachel got up and followed Brittany to the door."

"I'm going to LA," Brittany replied nonchalantly. "Santana is there and I need to fix this so I need to be there too. I understand why you didn't go after her but I would feel too guilty if I just stayed here when I know that she is hurting by herself in LA."

"You're just going? Right now?" Rachel asked skeptically. Brittany just nodded her head firmly. The blonde had already made up her mind. "Well at least let me pay for the plane ticket."

"Rachel, you don't have to."

"No, I insist. This is partly my fault as well so I'm going to pay for your ticket." Rachel replied stubbornly.

"Thank you Rachel." Brittany smiled and pulled the smaller brunette into a hug. "This means a lot to me."

"I'll text you the address when you get there," Rachel said lightly into Brittany's ear before letting her go. "Go get your woman!" she laughed out.

"I will," the blonde smiled as she opened the door.

"Britt, wait." Rachel suddenly called out. Brittany paused in the door and looked back at Rachel with a quirked eyebrow. "Are…are you and me…are we okay?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Rach, I already said that I don't hate you because of what you did to Santana. I understand why you did it." Brittany said reassuringly.

"No. I meant do you hate me because of what I did to you?" Rachel asked softly. Brittany looked confused for a second before recognition washed over her.

"You're wondering if I hate you because Quinn left me for you?" Brittany asked. Rachel just sadly nodded. "No, I don't hate you. Was I mad at first when Quinn ended things with me? Of course. I was devastated. But when she broke up with me it led me to my soul mate and now I am happier than I have ever been. Quinn and I were never meant to last forever and I see that now. If she makes you happy, and you make her happy, then I am happy for you. You deserve each other." Brittany finished with a smile.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled at Brittany. She was relieved that the blonde didn't hate her. Rachel really did care about Brittany and Santana so the fact that she had already salvaged one relationship made her feel better. If Brittany could forgive her, then maybe one day so could Santana.

"Alright amigo, I need to go fix this mess," Brittany laughed out and headed towards the door.

"Good luck," Rachel smiled back.

Three hours later Brittany was seated in a first class window seat, Rachel had insisted, and was headed towards the City of Angles. She really hadn't thought out how she was going to fix things with Santana but thankfully she had a five hour long flight ahead of her to think of something.

Brittany leaned her seat back and let her mind wander off as the plane started its way, slowly, to the runway. In less than 7 hours Brittany would finally be with Santana again.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Santana flipped aimlessly through the channels on her massive TV as she sprawled out on the sofa in front of it. Empty take out and pizza boxes littered the floor around her while empty vodka and tequila bottles were thrown all over the coffee table. The Latina reached out her hand blindly and felt around on the table for her newest bottle of vodka. Her hand wrapped around the neck of a bottle and she brought it up to her lips for a quick swig. The quick swig turned into a long chug but before Santana was really satisfied, the bottle ran out. Frustrated, she threw the bottle across the room and heard it come in contact with the wall. Thankfully she didn't hear it break. She did not want to clean that up right now…or ever.

It had been 6 days since Santana arrived in LA and to be honest she didn't remember most of her time there. Either she was drinking herself blind or she was bawling her eyes out. There really was no in between. After running away from Brittany, Santana hopped in a cab and rushed home to grab a few choice necessities and change out of her gown before she went straight to the airport. She miraculously managed to avoid the paparazzi and boarded the redeye flight to LA.

Once she arrived at her LA home, the Latina went straight to her liquor cabinet and drained almost all of it before she blacked out for the evening. On the second day she woke up on the kitchen floor with a massive headache and decided that food would help but there was no food in her house. She called up her favorite take out place and order just about everything on the menu. After her feast, Santana realized that she was starting to sober up and that was unacceptable. She hurriedly got dressed and made her way to the liquor store where she bought almost their entire stock of vodka and tequila. The days started to blend together and the empty alcohol bottles, as well as food containers, started to stack up.

Santana flipped through more channels and flipped past the food network which of course made her crave another pizza.

"Whhere is da damnnn phone," Santana slurred out as she drunkenly looked around for her phone. She found it under a massive stack of tissues that held many of the tears she had shed over the course of the week. She pushed the speed dial for her favorite pizza place and ordered another large pizza with everything on it. "And makes it snn-snappy," she yelled into the phone before she hung up and threw it back onto the floor.

Santana turned her attention back to the TV and frowned at it. On the screen there was a beautiful blonde girl playing a high school student in some horrible show on ABC. But Santana wasn't frowning because the show was horrible but because the blonde on the TV reminded her of a different blonde. _Her _blonde.

Tears started to leak out of Santana's eyes when she started to remember why she was in LA in the first place. She did not want to deal with the emotions anymore. She couldn't deal with the emotions anymore. The Latina sat up, waited for the room to stop spinning, and reached out for more vodka or tequila or anything that would help her forget her pain. She managed to find a half empty bottle of tequila and gulped down the rest of it quickly. The familiar sting of alcohol in her throat helped her pain fade away. It wasn't perfect but it was better than being sober.

Santana drunkenly flopped back onto the couch and was about to fall asleep when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Bout damn time my pizzzzzas showeded up," she slurred as she got up and wobbled her way to the door. The drunken Latina flung the door open without even checking the peep hole. "Uhhh where is mah pizza?" she asked when she didn't immediately have a pizza in her hands.

"Santana?" she heard someone gasp out. The voice was strangely familiar to the Latina so she squinted her eyes in hopes that she would be able to recognize who was at her door. Her eyes went wide, well as wide as they would go while she was so intoxicated, when she noticed who the voice belonged to.

"Britty?" Santana questioned as she swayed in her spot. The mix of the vodka and tequila in her system were starting really affect her. "Bwitt-Bwitt you at my house," she slurred out.

Santana felt the room start to spin around her. Or maybe it was her who was spinning. All the Latina really registered was that she was starting to slump towards the floor and the last thing she remembered before blacking out was an angle screaming her name.

**AN: Sorry about the wait. I know I suck. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! Thanks for reading :)**

**Be my friend on Tumblr! alloutofpeaches.**

**R.I.P Cory.**


	15. City of Angels

**AN: Ello! Thanks for all the support on this story. You are all the best and I love you! Please Enjoy :)**

**Also some of you guys pointed out some typos from last chapter and I would like to say that I'm sorry for those. I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are my fault and I'm sorry about that.**

Chapter 15: City of Angels

Santana shifted in her sleep and let out a muffled groan. She was being pulled away from the magical world of dreams and was being shoved back into the real world, a place where she really didn't want to be.

Soft light was coming in through the curtains, causing the Latina to bury her head further into the pillows beneath her. Santana froze. She slowly lifted her head and squinted her eyes into the room around her. She didn't remember getting in to bed last night…actually she didn't remember any of last night. The Latina frowned and tried to piece together what happened but her head was pounding so hard it was hard to concentrate.

With a small groan, Santana carefully sat up, slid out of bed and padded her way to the bathroom. The moment she entered she could feel bile rise in the back of her throat so she lunged for the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. After heaving a few more times , the Latina slowly stood up, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and grabbed her tooth brush so she could get rid of the awful taste in her mouth. She quickly swished some mouth wash around before she left and made her way to the living room to look for more liquor. She was feeling too sober for her likings.

Santana slowly shuffled out into the living room and froze in the entrance. Yesterday there had been take out and pizza boxes scattered along the floor as well as numerous bottles of alcohol. But now the area was completely clean. The table had been cleared off and the floor clearly vacuumed. Santana quirked an eyebrow and slowly entered the room for further inspection. Someone had definitely cleaned the area. But who?

Sounds of movement came from the kitchen and Santana quirked her head in confusion. Was someone in her house? No one knew she was home so maybe someone was breaking in to steal all of her things. But that wouldn't explain why they cleaned her living area.

The Latina cautiously made her way to the kitchen and froze in the entrance, her eyes going wide at the sight before her. Standing in the middle of her kitchen, in an apron, was Brittany. Suddenly memories started to flood back into Santana's head and not just ones from the previous night, but memories from the past 6 days as well.

Santana must have made some sort of sound because Brittany turned around from the stove and made eye contact with the stunned Latina.

"Uhhh, hi," Brittany said quietly.

"Brittany," was all Santana was able to say. Memories were still flooding her mind and they were causing her head to ache worse than it already was.

Brittany seemed to be able to read Santana's mind because before Santana could even move, the blonde appeared in front of her with aspirin and a glass of water. Santana quietly thanked her and quickly took the pills before she gulped down the rest of the water. Damn, Santana was really thirsty.

"So, I made you breakfast," Brittany said as she gestured over her shoulder to the stove. "It's French toast and eggs. I hope that's okay. I'm not a very good chef…well you know that," Brittany trailed off quietly. Santana just absently nodded her head. "Umm if you want to take a seat I can bring it over."

Santana sat down quietly at the kitchen table and looked at what Brittany had set up. A large bouquet of white tulips was placed in the middle of the table. Santana smiled softly at the memory of Brittany bringing those same flowers to her house not too long ago. The blonde said that the white tulip meant that the giver was sorry and that made Santana's heart clench. She was remembering what Brittany had to be sorry for.

The Latina was pulled from her thoughts when a large plate of French toast and eggs was placed on the table in front of her. She looked up at Brittany and thanked her. Brittany gave a sheepish smile and sat across from the Latina. They both quietly dug into the breakfast that Brittany made and Santana was actually impressed with the food. Brittany wasn't the best chef but she put a lot of effort into it.

"This is really good Britt," Santana said softly. Brittany just nodded her head in recognition and poked at her plate. She wasn't really hungry.

The pair fell into an awkward silence where neither was really eating but they didn't want to talk either. There was so much tension; Santana swore that she could cut it with a dull knife. She knew why Brittany was here so why wasn't Brittany pleading her case? Brittany had yet to say anything of substance and Santana was starting to get annoyed. Did Brittany think that everything was going to be okay if she showed up in LA and made breakfast? Santana's heart couldn't be mended with a few pieces of fried bread and eggs.

"We will talk Santana," Brittany said as if she could read Santana's mind, again. In all honesty she probably could. Brittany seemed to always know what the brunette was thinking. "It's important that we do talk and I just want that to happen when you're sober."

"I am sober," Santana snapped at the blonde even though she knew it was a lie. Brittany just quirked her eyebrow at Santana in a challenging manner as if to say 'bull shit'. That just made the Latina mad. "You know that you can't just waltz into my home and assume that making breakfast will fix this."

"I know," Brittany sighed out. "I just wanted to take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me. I'm not a fucking child," Santana sneered out.

"Then stop acting like one," Brittany quipped back. "Do you know what I walked in to last night? You were so drunk you could barely walk, let alone form coherent thoughts. You were covered in God knows what because you probably haven't showered in 6 days. Then, there were about 20 empty pizza boxes all over the place. And don't even get me started on how many empty bottles of liquor there were on the tables. Have you even had anything else to drink besides vodka and tequila? Never mind, I already know the answer to that. Last night I came to your door and you were slurring something about pizza. I'm not even sure if you recognized me, you were so far gone. And then you blacked out right in front of me and it was honestly one of the scariest moments in my entire life. So no, don't fucking tell me that you aren't a child when you did all of this shit," Brittany finished heavily.

Santana sat in a stunned silence and just looked at Brittany with wide eyes. She was actually a little ashamed that Brittany had seen all of that. But the Latina was in a dark place and that's what happens. Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and saw a swirl of different emotions. She saw anger, disappointment, hurt, questioning but mostly she saw fear. Brittany was scared for Santana. And Santana had to admit that if she found Brittany in a similar position she would probably freak out too.

"Shit Santana," Brittany sighed out as she placed her head in her hands. "I didn't mean that," she pleaded.

"Yes you did," Santana replied sadly.

"I didn't come here to yell at you or accuse you of anything." Brittany said, pulling her head out of her hands to look at the Latina.

"Then why did you come here?" Santana asked. "You knew that I ran away from you and you knew that I didn't want to see you." Santana said slowly. She wasn't trying to push the blonde away. She just wanted to know her true intentions.

"I came here to fix us," Brittany pleaded as she looked deeply into chocolate eyes.

"You think there can still be an 'us' after everything that has happened?" Santana questioned. She noticed the hurt in the blonde's eyes and saw her lower lip start to tremble. She didn't mean for Brittany to start crying and it broke her already shattered heart to see the blonde like that. But Santana knew that this was going to hurt, no matter the outcome.

"I have to try," Brittany sniffled out. "Please San, give me a chance to fix things. I'll do anything. I just need to explain. Please I'll do anything," she pleaded with tear filled eyes.

Santana looked at Brittany and felt something shift inside her. Sure, she was mad and hurt and broken, but that wouldn't change the fact that she was still in love with Brittany. Santana wanted, more than anything, for things to go back to the way they were but she wasn't if they could. Brittany's words did some real damage to Santana's heart and the Latina didn't know if she could forgive Brittany that easily. As Santana gazed at Brittany she knew what she needed to do and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Brittany, I need you to do something for me," Santana started slowly.

"Anything," Brittany replied eagerly. "I will do anything, everything, for you."

Hearing Brittany say that made Santana's heart ache. This was going to be the hardest decision of her life but she needed to do it. Santana glanced down at her hands which were resting on the table because she couldn't look at Brittany when she uttered her next words.

"I need you to leave," Santana breathed out.

She waited for some type of outburst or reaction from the blonde but she was met with silence. Risking more heart ache, Santana looked up and locked eyes with a stunned looking Brittany. The blonde's eyes were wide with tears and her mouth was opening and closing like she couldn't figure out what to say. It hurt Santana to see that kicked puppy look on Brittany's beautiful face.

"Wh-what?" Brittany finally croaked out.

"Brittany, I need you to leave. Preferably now." Santana said with a stony look but on the inside she was breaking.

"No, Santana please! I c-can fix this!" Brittany cried out, reaching across the table for Santana's hands, but the Latina just pulled them back. "P-please let me f-fix this!"

The blonde was sobbing at this point and it was the saddest thing Santana had ever seen. But Santana remained stoic. This was for the best.

"Brittany, please leave," Santana said softly with down cast eyes. The longer Brittany stayed, the harder it was to keep her resolve.

"But-but, why?" Brittany sobbed out.

"I'm not ready for things to be fixed yet," Santana said and she saw Brittany's face crumble even more into sadness. "Brittany, you broke me," the Latina started to say. Brittany tried to speak but Santana held up a hand, silencing her. "Please, let me finish. You broke my heart. Not even just broke it. You shattered it into a million pieces and then stabbed me with the shards left behind." Santana was starting to cry but she needed Brittany to hear this. "It felt like I was dying. Like everything that I had ever lived for was gone. Like the sun was never going to shine again. And as much as I would love to get back to the way things were, I can't heal that quickly Britt. I want to jump across this table and pull you into my arms while I tell you that I forgive you but that can't happen. At least not yet." Santana finished with a sob.

Brittany sat in silence across from the Latina and continued to cry. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. Not at all. She looked down at her lap because she didn't want Santana to see her cry this much. Brittany was bawling like a baby and she just couldn't get the tears to stop.

"But that doesn't mean I will never give you a chance. To fix things I mean," Santana said, causing the blonde to glance back up at her. "I want you to explain things. I want you to tell me that you're sorry. I want to hear that you still love me. I want all of that Britt. But first you need to give me time and space. I still need to recover. The wounds need to heal. I still love you and all I'm asking is for a little space. Can you please do that for me?" Santana asked through her tears.

Tears flowed down from puffy, red eyes and both girls couldn't get them to stop. Brittany slowly nodded her head. Santana needed this and Brittany understood why. After all, she did promise that she would do anything for the Latina so if Santana asked her to leave, she would leave.

Brittany silently stood from the table and paused to get another good look at the Latina she was still so in love with. She had to remind herself that she was doing this for Santana, the woman of her dreams. The blonde sighed and walked out of the kitchen without a word or even a goodbye glance. She was hurting too and prolonging her exit would just break her even more. This was what Santana needed so Brittany was going to give it to her. After all, she had promised to do _anything_.

Santana remained seated at the kitchen and continued to cry. She heard the front door open and then slam shut and that was when she lost it. The Latina dropped her head into her hands and bawled like a baby. She understood that she had asked Brittany to leave so she shouldn't be crying this much but it still hurt. Santana needed time to recover before she could forgive Brittany and having the blonde in her presence would break her resolve. If Brittany had stayed another 20 minutes, Santana probably would have already forgiven her and they would be on their 3 round of makeup sex. And Santana knew that wouldn't solve any problems. If anything, jumping back into a relationship with Brittany would cause more problems and Santana's heart wouldn't be able to take that.

While the Latina continued to sob, she didn't notice the sound of her front door opening and the closing again. She did, however, notice when two soft hands rested gently on her shoulders. Santana recognized the hands immediately and relaxed at Brittany's touch. She felt the blonde lean over her a place a gentle kiss to the top of her head. The simple gesture made her smile a little.

"I love you," Brittany whispered into the kiss before she pulled away and was gone, this time for real.

The tears that were streaming down Santana's face had finally subsided and she was left tired, emotionally drained, and alone at her kitchen table. She sucked in a deep breath and pushed herself away from the table. The Latina made her way into her bathroom, where she stripped away her soiled clothes and got into a steaming shower. The hot water calmed her down and washed away the dried tears. Santana knew, deep down, that even though her last conversation with Brittany didn't end well, she knew that it was a step in the right direction.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Heavy bass pounded through large speakers in the front of the large room. Mirrors sparkled and reflected every angle in the room leaving no place for anything to hide. The polished wood floor was being heavily pounded against with every new step of the dancers. They twirled, leaped and created art with just their movements and it was magical to watch.

Brittany found herself in the back corner counting along with the beats and shadowing the movements of the younger dancers who were on the floor. She watched them pop and lock as well as stumble and fall. But she was always proud of them when they got up, brushed themselves off, then continued their dance.

That was one of Brittany's favorite things about a dance studio. No matter how many times you failed or screwed up it didn't matter because you could always get up and try again. The blonde really wished that those concepts applied in real life and they did…mostly. But sometimes the world just beat you down too many times to get up again. It was, however, still inspiring to see the young students, learning, improving and never giving up. It put a smile on Brittany's face, something that had been missing for a while now.

Brittany was brought out of her thoughts when her best friend and business partner, Mike, turned off the music and called his class to attention. Well, technically it was Brittany's class but she was unable to teach for the next month due to her ankle injury. He congratulated the students on their improvement and pointed out things they still needed to work on before he dismissed the class.

The kids grabbed their bags and slowly started to shuffle out of the studio, leaving just Mike and Brittany alone in the room.

"They're getting better every day," Brittany said like a proud mom when Mike walked up to her.

"They really are," Mike replied with a smile. "And when the get back their actual teacher, the will do even better." Brittany laughed and gently shoved Mike's shoulder. "It's true though. They miss you a lot Britt."

"I miss them too," Brittany sighed out as she looked down at her ankle. "I feel bad that I abandoned them."

"You didn't abandon them," Mike said. "You got hurt so you can't exactly dance. It happens Bitt. Don't beat yourself up over it," he said he dug through his gym bag that was placed on the floor.

"I wish I hadn't gotten injured," she replied in a soft voice. "It just feels like a part of me is missing when I can't dance."

"Is that the only part of you that has been missing?" Mike asked with a cautious tone. Brittany looked down at her feet and just scuffed her boot on the floor, ignoring the question. "Brittany, you know that you can talk to me. We're best friends remember?"

"I know Mikey," she answered softly but she didn't make any attempt to actually talk to Mike.

"Britt, come sit with me," Mike gestured over to one of the benches and took a seat. He waited for Brittany to join him before he started talking again. "Brittany, it's been two weeks since you came back from LA and you haven't told me about anything that happened. You haven't been the same since you came back and it makes me sad to see you sad." He noticed that Brittany hadn't been herself for weeks now and even though he heard bits of the story he still wanted Brittany to talk to him about it. His best friend was hurting and he was damned if he couldn't help fix that.

"I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you about it. It's just really hard," Brittany started softly.

"I know it is. But it might help if you talk about it. It's not good to keep everything locked up like you've been doing," Mike said gently.

"Okay." Brittany said as she sat up a little straighter. "Remember how I told you that Santana was missing after the night she found out about Quinn?" Brittany asked and Mike nodded his head, urging her to continue. "Well it turns out she was in LA, but you already knew that. So I head down to LA so I can try to fix things between us. I kind of just showed up at her house and maybe that wasn't the best idea because I had no idea what I was going to find. I imagined like a million different possibilities for when she answered the door but none of them were even close to what I walked in on," Brittany said sadly.

She was starting to cry at the memory of what happened that night in LA and it wasn't something she wanted to remember…ever. Mike wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and silently encouraged her to continue.

"It was horrible," Brittany chocked out. "She opened the door and once I saw inside I noticed how trashed everything was. There were pizza boxes and tissues everywhere, like all over the floor, the table, everywhere. And then there were the empty bottles of vodka. Oh God Mike, the bottles, there were so many of them. And it wasn't just her house that was trashed but she was trashed too. She looked like she hadn't slept for weeks. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were stained with I don't even know what. And to top all of that off she was wasted, plastered, so drunk she could barely stand. She just barely made it to the door before she passed out and, oh Mike, it was the scariest thing ever. One moment I was seeing her answer the door and then the next I was rushing forward to catch her as she fell," Brittany sobbed out. Mike just rubbed his arm up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"What happened after that?" Mike asked.

"I carried her to bed and cleaned her whole house," Brittany replied with a small hiccup.

"Why'd you clean?" he asked with a small chuckle. Mike knew that Brittany hated to clean.

"Because seeing that mess and knowing that I was the reason for it broke my heart," Brittany replied quietly. "I was the reason for all of it and I just couldn't stand to look at it. So I cleaned it all up."

"Okay, so what happened when she woke up?"

"Well she woke up all hung over and she wasn't even completely sober yet, like that is how drunk she was that night. So I made her breakfast and I had planned on explaining things to her but she wasn't ready to hear it so I was just going to postpone for a few hours. But maybe Santana saw it differently because she asked me to leave and to give her time to heal." Brittany was crying into Mike's shoulder at this point. She hated that she had to remember all of those things but it did help a little to talk to Mike.

"Does she still want to give you a chance?" Mike asked. Brittany just nodded her head. "Well that's good then right?"

"How the hell is her telling me to leave her alone a good thing?" she asked.

"Because she wants things to be fixed as well," Mike answered. He could tell that Brittany was about to protest but her stopped her so he could continue. "Think about it Britt. If she didn't still love you she would have kicked you out the second you entered her house. She wouldn't have asked you to let her heal and she sure as hell wouldn't be willing to listen to your side of the story. So, yes, this is a good thing." He finished with a small smile.

"That was two fucking weeks ago Mike!" Brittany yelled as she stood up and started pacing around the room. Mike didn't understand why Brittany had a sudden burst of rage and it startled him a bit. "If she still loved me then she wouldn't keep me in the fucking dark for weeks! I'm dying over here and she doesn't even fucking care! If she needed time then at least fucking tell me how long that will be. Will it be two weeks? Two months? Two fucking years? I have no idea and it is breaking me Mike!" Brittany sobbed out as she collapsed on the floor.

Mike rushed over to his best friend and pulled her into a hug. He sat on the floor with her while she cried and softly whispered reassurances into her ear.

"She said that she needed to heal because she was hurt. But what about me?" Brittany whispered out. "I'm broken too and then I feel like an ass hole because I'm not supposed to hurt or get sympathy because this is my fault."

"Brittany you are absolutely allowed to hurt and I promise that I will be here to make you feel better, or at the very least, try my best to make you feel better," Mike said to Brittany. "I love you Brittany and that won't change ever. I'm here for you."

"Thank you Mikey," Brittany chocked out. Her tears were starting to slow and her vision was clearing up. "What do you think I should do?"

"Honestly?" Mike asked and Brittany nodded her head. "I think you should give her more time." Brittany looked like she was about to protest but Mike silenced her. "I know that you are hurting but if she asked you for this time apart then she actually needs it. She loves you and when she is ready, you guys will talk and hopefully fix this. Okay?"

"Okay," Brittany said softly. She really did understand where Mike was coming from. She said she would do anything for Santana and this was what the Latina needed so Brittany would try to give it to her. But that didn't mean that it would hurt Brittany any less.

"Thanks Mike," Brittany said to Mike before she stood up from the floor and Mike's hug. She made her way over to the door before she looked over her shoulder at her best friend. "I love you Mike. Thanks for talking to me. It did actually help a little."

"Good and you're welcome," Mike said with a smile. "Are you taking off?" Brittany just nodded. "Okay. Do you need any help getting home?"

"No thanks Mom. I can handle getting home. Thanks again. I love you," she said as she slipped out the door and started her journey home.

Once Brittany arrived home, she quickly fed Lord Tubbington before she changed into pajamas and plopped down into her bed. Her day had started off alright but now she was emotionally exhausted and her mind was filled with the one thing she was trying to avoid. Brittany sighed out into her lonely apartment and decided that she should probably just go to bed. She closed her eyes and was about to head off to dream land when her phone rang, signaling that she was being called.

She ignored the tone, assuming that it was Mike and he was just checking in on her. The phone silenced and Brittany closed her eyes again and tried to fall asleep. But again, just as she was about to fall asleep, her phone rang. This time signally that she received a text message.

Brittany sighed and heaved herself out of bed and made her way to her phone. She might as well just answer Mike now so he didn't keep harassing her all night. She swiped her phone open, not even bothering to check who the message was from and was about to reply with a sarcastic comment but froze before she could. Brittany glanced at her phone again and gasped at the message she saw on the screen. Well shit.

_From Sanny: Hey I'm back in NY. I think we should talk now._

**AN: Yay Update! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :) **

**Come be my friend on tumblr! alloutofpeaches **

**P.S. Do any of you guys watch Orange is the New Black? That show is ahhhhh-mazing. So if you aren't watching that you need to reevaluate your life and go watch it on Netflix! Now!**


End file.
